Trio
by weirdbard
Summary: Ron and Kim have faced and defeated what up to this point have been their scariest opponent but are they ready to face even something more scary?  A horny Shego that is on the make for not just one of them but for both of them? And what of the other artif
1. Chapter 1

Trio

(Definition: Three distinct separate parts that when together can be considered whole)

_This is a sequel to my story Frequency of Evil. It will help if you read that one first to find out all that has gone on before. I like for my titles of my stories to have a bit of word play in them. The first story Frequency of Evil not only referred to the vibratory energy of evil but also to how often the evil shows up in that story. Trio also has a double _meaning hidden in it that will become evident later in the story.

_The first part of this story deals with Ron, Kim and Shego's beginning relationship. The action part of the story is coming but will show up later._

_Obligatory disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters from the show Kim Possible, Evil Dead movie franchise, Friday the 13th movies or Nightmare on Elm Street movies. This story is not being written for profit but for the sheer enjoyment (mine in the writing and hopefully in the readers who read it)_

Chapter 1

Playing House?

Shego shook her head slightly in wonder. No less than two weeks ago she had plotted and planned alongside Dr. Drakken on ways to get rid of Kim Possible and her side-kick.  
Now she was putting serious mental effort into thinking of ways to get both Kim and Ron to fall in love with her or at least into bed with her.  
"_Life can really throw you some pretty strange curves."_ Shego thought to herself.

Staring across a kitchen table at Kim Possible, Shego allowed her eyes to freely roam over what was visible of the young woman's body. _"And it can also throw you some damn nice curves too." _She mentally added as she noticed that Kim was developing quite nicely.

Kim was doing her best to not let her head fall to the table and fall asleep while her and Shego waited for Ron to finish his shower and come down to the kitchen and start cooking for them. Being the daughter of a doctor, Kim had worried about what germs they might have picked up from the extra dimensional invaders they had recently fought off so even though they were all bone tired she insisted that they all take turns cleaning up. She also insisted that their clothes they had worn while in contact with the silent Gentlemen freaks and the Cenobites be destroyed.

To save time Shego had volunteered to shower with Ron or even with Kim. She didn't really care which one. She had even suggested that all three of them shower together. A suggestion that nearly caused poor Ron to hyperventilate for several moments till Kim assured him that Shego had been kidding.

Shego hadn't been but she reluctantly agreed with Kim so Ron could regain his breathing patterns before he passed out.

So Ron had gone up to shower first. Kim had located him some of her father's pajamas so he would have something to wear when he came back down and then having Ron hold out his old clothing from the safety of the bathroom door, she quickly stuffed them in a metal barrel outside the back door and poured some fluid from a bottle from the garage on them.

"Lighter fluid?" Shego had asked in curiosity.

"Rocket fuel." Kim had said with a shrug. "I'll wait till all our clothes are in there and then burn them together in case there is some kind of contamination on them."

"You aren't going to burn my jacket." Shego stated clutching what was really Ron's windbreaker that he had given her when her jumpsuit jacket had been destroyed by one of the silent creeps when they tried to cut her heart out of her body.

"Especially that jacket." Kim muttered to herself. She had seen the way Ron had looked at Shego while wearing his jacket. The shape of Shego's breasts was clearly visible beneath the light wind breaker material and Kim firmly believed that Ron had plans to make the jacket into a secret shrine when he got it back from Shego.

"You know Kimmie." Shego said more to keep themselves awake than to start any real conversation with Kim at the moment. "Why don't we do the cooking? It doesn't seem quite fair to make Ron do it after his shower. The poor guy is nearly unconscious from fatigue like we are."

Kim blearily opened her eyes to look over at the ex-villain. "Can you cook?" She asked.

"Um, well not really. You?" Shego asked.

"My cooking is so bad I can set water on fire." Kim replied.

"There is something the 'Great' Kim Possible can't do?" Shego asked in mock surprise.

Kim frowned. "Cooking is about the only thing I fail at completely. Ron has tried to teach me and when he is standing right behind me and helping me I can make some of the more basic snacks but that is about all."

"Oh I think I could do some real 'cooking' if Ron was behind me." Shego said with a smirk.

Kim narrowed her eyes at Shego in warning. "Don't talk like that around Ron. I know you are only playing but Ron might take you seriously and it would hurt him deeply when you later reject him."

"What makes you think I would reject him?" Shego replied in complete seriousness.

That woke Kim up completely. "You are Shego and Ron is, well Ron." She said as if that explained everything.

"You think you know me Kimmie? You know at one time I was a hero with my brothers and something caused me to leave them and become a villainess but other than that what do you really know about me Princess?" Before Kim could start to form an answer Shego answered for her. "You don't know anything about me. You don't how long it has been since someone has looked at me like I'm a woman instead of some remote controlled weapon. Do you know that in every lair Drakken has ever had that my room had no less than five locks on them? And I mean on the inside, not the outside. And do you know why?"

Kim had to shake her head no. She had never seen this side of Shego before. The woman looked upset.

"It was because the goons that Drakken hired once tried to drug my food so they could take advantage of me one night. I woke up as they were trying to tie me down to my own bed. My metabolism that lets me throw fireballs around also flushes out chemicals pretty fast or I would have been raped while I was asleep."

Kim was horrified. She couldn't imagine working somewhere, where you had to be always afraid that someone was going to try to drug you or molest you when you were incapacitated. "What did you do to them?" She couldn't stop herself from asking.

"I made damn sure that none of them would ever try that again with a woman." Shego replied with a vicious smile but then shrugged. "That of course got around the lair and even the few decent morons that Drakken hired wouldn't even look at me after that. They were terrified to even talk to me. Of course later Drakken went almost entirely to using synthodrones. They maybe stupid but at least they don't get 'ideas' around women but that also means no much chance for a little light romance either."

"What about you and Dr. Drakken?"

Shego made a face. "Come on Kimmie! I was promised some food soon. Don't make me sick to my stomach before I get a chance to eat. Drakken? I mean while I was under the moodulator I thought he looked kind of cute but he's still Dr. D. a man who can't even tell his mommy that he is a villain and has plans to take over the world and he also tried this very night to sacrifice me to a painful death just so he could escape. And even before tonight, Drakken isn't comfortable with touchy feely emotions. I think the closest he gets to a romantic thought is how lovely a death ray laser light looks reflecting off the consoles in the lair. He's just definitely not fantasy romance material."

"And you think Ron is?" Kim asked with annoyance clearly audible in her voice.

"Don't you? I saw you jump through those chains at the school tonight to go with him Kim. Are you going to sit there and tell me that you don't feel anything romantic when you look at Ron?"

Kim bit her lip for a moment before letting her head slump forward to land on the table with a thump. "I just don't know." She said without raising her head. "I mean I've known Ron since we were little kids together. He's always been there for me but he was more like a brother to me than potential date material. He knows things about me that my own parents don't. Trying to think of him as some hot boyfriend material is…" Kim paused.

"Wrong?" Shego asked.

"No, not wrong. Just akweird." Kim quickly replied. "I mean when he puts my arms around me while we are on a mission I've always felt safe and protected, its just that tonight I also felt like I was going to melt when he hugged me. And then he kissed me…" Kim suddenly stopped as her face went bright red with embarrassment. She had just revealed a very intimate detail of her life to what was very recently her worst enemy.

Shego chuckled quietly. "That boy does know how to kiss well doesn't he?"

Kim sat back up in her chair and shot a look of pure jealousy at Shego.

Shego just chuckled again. "I mean I kissed him back at Drakken's lair and he wasn't even trying and it nearly melted my socks. I can only imagine what it must be like when the boy is really trying."

A smile broke out on Kim's face. "Oh yeah. When he really puts his attention to it Ron is simply awesome."

"Ron is simply awesome at what?" Ron asked as he came in drying his hair with a towel. He was wearing a pair of light blue pajamas that were nearly too small for him. To Shego's eyes it looked like the material in the pajamas was silk and they clung to every square inch of Stoppable.

Ron stopped drying his hair when he noticed it was now quiet enough in the kitchen to hear a pin drop. Looking around he saw Kim and Shego were staring at him with glazed eyes. "Awww come on tell me what I'm awesome at? The words Ron and awesome aren't put together that often and I want to know what it is that I do well."

"Um, cooking. Yeah that is it." Kim finally said. "You are one awesome cook."

Ron smiled in pleasure. "It is one of the few areas that I really do well isn't it? Speaking of... It's about time I get to cooking us something to eat before we crash out for the night. Say Kim, do you know where Rufus got to?" He asked as he looked around the kitchen.

"Rufus?" Kim asked with her eyes growing wide.

"Yeah. I mean he's my best bud of course but I don't shower with him. I left him down here in the kitchen with you guys."

Both Kim and Shego with nervous looks turned as one to glance down the table they were sitting at. There sitting on the table at the other end was the pink naked mole rat and Shego could swear the thing was smirking at both of them.

"Don't you dare tell Ron what we were talking about." Kim mouthed at the mole rat.

"Cheese?" Rufus carefully mouthed back.

Kim sighed but then noticing that Ron was about to turn back to the table she vigorously nodded her head at the mole rat.

Rufus merely held a thumbs up gesture at Kim.

"There you are Rufus." Ron said finally spying his pink buddy. "What were you and the girls talking about while I showered?"

The mole rat looked over at Kim and Shego and then squeaked. "Cooking."

"Wow you guys must really be hungry. I'll start on some food now." Ron said. Bending over he pulled some pans out from under a cupboard.

Shego watching could see the silk pajamas tighten around his butt as he bent over and she had to take a deep breath.

"I'll take Shego up so she can shower while you are cooking Ron." Kim replied as she also noticed Ron's butt and more importantly Shego's reaction to it.

"A nice cold shower." Shego muttered to herself but then looked over sharply at Kim. "Wait. Why don't you take the next shower and I can stay down here and help Ron in the kitchen? I can take the shower after you."

"Leave you down here with Ron? Alone? I hardly think so." Kim replied folding her arms across her chest.

"Now Kim, Shego is no longer our enemy. She's turning over a new leaf. You don't need to worry about her jumping and attacking me while you take a shower." Ron said without turning around from what he was doing to look at the two women.

Shego smirked over at Kim and carefully mouthed. "I might jump him but it won't be to attack him."

Kim's eyes flashed with anger at Shego but she replied to Ron sweetly. "But she's a guest here Ron. She should be allowed to shower next before all the hot water is gone."

Looking over Kim watched as Ron bent low to get some fruits out of the refrigerator. The pajamas still slightly damp from Ron's hasty drying outlined the firm muscles in his butt and his legs.

"I'll take the cold shower." Kim said. "It's the least I can do." To herself very faintly she added. "And I could do with some ice cold water."

"We could always shower together Kimmie." Shego once again suggested. "That way we would both have hot water and be done with our showers when Ron is finished cooking and he won't have to wait for us."

Hearing a clattering noise they both looked over and could see that Ron had dropped a metal spatula into the sink and was trying to pick it back up but it seemed to have problems with his hands shaking causing the spatula to keep slipping out of his grasp.

Shego her smirk growing wider replied even louder. "I mean you must have showered many times with your cheerleader friends. This would be almost exactly like the same thing. Just your shower will be a little tighter and closer and we'll have to stand very near one another and take turns under the shower head. We could take turns washing each other's backs."

Ron just couldn't seem to catch that wayward spatula and after a few more moments of fumbling he finally just gave up on it and settled for reaching into a cupboard and getting a glass and with shaky hands filled it from the tap and drank deeply.

"No Shego. I am not going to shower with you. You can go first and then I will go second and then we can both come down to the table TOGETHER." Kim said putting emphasis on the together part.

Shego was confusing poor Kim. First she talked of practically molesting Ron and now it was like she was coming on to her as well.

Did Shego like men or did she like women? And why did the thought of showering with Shego almost make her heart beat as fast as seeing Ron's silk clad butt a few moments ago?

As Kim lead Shego from the kitchen Ron pulled a chair away from the table and sank into it over near the stove.

"Oh man." He muttered to himself. "Kim and Shego, a house with no parents in it and me wearing Mr. Dr. P's silk pajamas." Ron looked over at Rufus who was still sitting on the table. "This is going to be the death of me old buddy. Either I'm going to keel over with a massive heart attack or Mr. Dr. P is going to rocket me off to a black hole. Either way I'm a dead man."

Rufus looked over as if trying to think of some kind of advice but finally he just shrugged, then turning around he curled up on the table and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Trio

Chapter 2  
Good, Clean, But Fun?

Kim came down the stairs carrying the clothing Shego had been wearing, the bottom of her jumpsuit had been easy to get. Shego had tossed it to her without a second thought after Kim had found an extra long T-shirt that she used for sleeping in for Shego to wear. Kim had been a little flustered when she noticed that Shego didn't wear any panties under her jumpsuit. Kim had never given it any thought but she just assumed that Shego wore a bra and panties under her clothing. It was a bit scandalous to find out she went completely natural under the skintight costume.

Shego had no problem giving up her pants but the windbreaker jacket was another matter. True to Shego's word, she had taken it into the bathroom with her to keep Kim from getting her hands on it.

Kim trying the bathroom door after making certain that she heard the sounds of the shower from it, had found the door to be unlocked. Sneaking in she grabbed the jacket and after only spending a few seconds watching Shego's form through the frosted glass of the shower door, Kim raced out of the room with the jacket to destroy it with the rest of Shego's clothing.

"_The only reason I'm destroying the jacket is because it was in contact with those creatures. Who knows what contaminates or germs it might have picked up from those things." _Kim said trying to convince herself.

"_That's the only reason and I am not jellin because I noticed how Ron looked at Shego when she wore it."_

Half way down the stairs Kim found some envelopes in the jacket's pocket.

With a quick glance up the stairs to make sure Shego was still in the bathroom and ducking her head down and glancing into the living room to make sure Ron was still in the kitchen she sat down on the stairs and examined her find.

There were four envelopes in her hands.

A large envelope that had Kim's name in Ron's sloppy but highly recognizable handwriting on it but was empty.  
One envelope addressed to Wade and Kim examining it could see that it appeared to be sealed.  
One addressed to her and it also looked like it was sealed but Kim could detect some slight browning near the edge of the seal as if it had been exposed to heat and then resealed again.  
And finally an envelope addressed to Shego but was open and looked like the paper inside had been hastily stuffed back into the envelope.

Pulling the paper out of the one that was open and addressed to Shego, Kim began to read.

Kim felt a flash of jealous anger when she read that Ron thought Shego was incredibly hot looking and that he had always felt some attraction to her.

She nearly dropped the letter when she read that Ron admitted that there never could be anything between him and Shego because he was totally and completely in love with his best friend, meaning Kim herself. Kim had almost managed to convince herself that the kiss back at Drakken's lair when Ron had sent the Cenobites back to wherever they came from had been in relief that they had survived.

"_I mean sure he said he loved me but I had almost thought he meant as best friends not that he LOVED, loved me as in desired me."_

Kim replaced the letter in Shego's envelope and sat there for a moment, her emotions a whirlwind. First there was jealousy because Ron had admitted to Shego how much he was attracted to her. That was almost immediately overwhelmed with sadness when she realized the letters had been left by Ron because at the time he was certain he was going to die soon and wanted to let everyone know how he felt. And lastly was a warm butterfly like feeling in her stomach when she remembered how Ron had said he was totally in love with his best friend, her.

Looking at the envelope with her name on it, Kim hesitated not a moment and ripped it open. It was wrong she knew it. Ron had only meant the letters to be opened after he died but damn it Shego had gotten to read hers and Kim was fairly certain the lightly green skinned woman had steamed open the other letters and had read them as well.

It was only fair that Kim got to read hers too.  
Wasn't it?

Kim was a little annoyed that her letter wasn't as long as Shego's had been but as she read she realized why.  
Ron just came right out and admitted that he loved her, always had loved her and would always love her.He loved her so much that he begged her to forget him after he was dead and find someone else so she wouldn't waste her life.

Kim felt tears in her eyes. Ron, her Ron had always been there for her. Had watched her throw herself at other guys and never said a word because he only wanted her to be happy and all that time he secretly loved her. It must have been hell for him.

Sensing someone behind her and realizing she hadn't heard the shower for a long time, Kim glanced behind her to see Shego dressed in the long sleeping T-shirt was standing on the stairs watching her.

"So now you know." Was all the young woman said.

"I know you steamed open these letters and read what Ron wanted to be read only after he died." Kim said beginning to get angry. "What were you so sure he wasn't going to make it back alive?"

Shego frowned. "No I was certain you would both make it back. I just wanted to know what he had written. Hello? At the time I was still a bad girl, remember?"

Shego stepped down to the stair Kim was sitting on and settled down beside her. Kim tried hard to ignore Shego's long legs that the sleeping T-shirt didn't cover and silently cursed herself. She had just learned that her best friend was not only in love with her, he had been in love with her a very long time and here she was noticing Shego's long legs. She had to admit it did make being annoyed at Ron for being attracted to Shego kind of hard to do. Hell even Kim herself was attracted to the woman.

"You better go shower now so we can join Ron. He'll start to wonder what is taking so long." Shego pointed out.

"Like I said earlier I am not leaving you alone with Ron." Kim replied.

"Oh for crying out loud Kimmie, I maybe an ex-villainess but I do have some honor. I have never stolen a woman's boyfriend before. I give you my word of honor that I will sit right here on this step till you finish your shower and come back, okay?"

Kim was considering it.

"Unless of course you want to shower with the door open and have me sit in the bathroom while you shower. You know that way I can keep an eye, er I mean you can keep an eye on me while you shower."

Kim flushed a deep crimson.

"I take it that is a no then?" Shego said with a grin.

"You stay right here on this stair and I will be back in a few moments." Kim stated as she rose to go back upstairs.

"Oh Kimie?" Shego called up to her as Kim made a few feet up the stairs.

"Yeah?" Kim said pausing and looking back.

"Remember what I said about I don't steal boyfriends?"

"Yeah?" Was said a little suspiciously.

"I want you to think about maybe a little sharing? Maybe some group involvement?" Shego said and then laughed as Kim blushed again.

Kim showered in record time and putting on an almost identical long T-Shirt she raced back to the stairs to find that Shego was as good as her word and was still sitting where Kim had left her. Kim was carrying the clothes she had been wearing earlier that evening and planned to destroy them along with Shego's and Ron's. It hurt a little thinking about destroying perfectly good Banana Club clothing but there was no telling what nasty things the clothing might have picked up from the freaks they had battled.

It bothered Kim a little that Shego was once again clutching Ron's jacket that Kim had left behind on the stairs but as Kim reached her, Shego handed the jacket over without a word.

Passing by the kitchen to reach the back door neither woman glanced over to where Ron was putting the finishing touches on their quick night/ extremely early morning meal.

Quickly stuffing the clothing into the barrel with Ron's, Kim doused them again with the bottle from the garage and then motioning Shego back they both stared at the barrel for a moment.

"If you would do the honors Shego." Kim finally said.

Shego glanced over at Kim in confusion before getting the idea and caused a plasma fireball to form in her hand. Giving it a casual toss, she threw the plasma ball into the barrel.

There was an ultra loud whoosh sound and a sudden glare that would have startled the neighborhood if Kim's house hadn't been somewhat on a hill and away from the rest of the houses. When the glare faded there was no longer a barrel to be seen but a glowing puddle of used to be metal barrel.

Shego blinked a few times and then looked over at Kim. "You guys store something like that in your garage all the time?"

Kim gave a shrug. "When your father works at a rocket launch site you get used to the occasional weird stuff he brings home."

As the two young women entered the house through the kitchen door Ron was just placing two plates on the table. He nearly dropped them when he got a good look at the women.  
Both Kim and Shego had showered and dried quickly so the T-Shirts that barely reached mid thigh were clinging to their bodies from the excess moisture and since it was a very cool night their brief journey outside had caused their nipples to rise from the chill, making them very prominent.

Ron to hide the flush that came over his face turned quickly back to the sink as if he had forgotten something,

Shego and Kim nearly ravenous from hunger quickly sat down and dug into the food before them. Belgium waffles with mixed fruit and whipped cream topping.

Even though Shego was more interested in eating than playing around she still couldn't resist as she noticed that Kim had sat down directly across from her at the table. Lifting one of her legs she lightly brushed Kim's leg under the table.

Kim froze with a fork halfway to her mouth and stared wide eyed over at Shego like a deer caught in the headlights. Embolden by the fact that Kim hadn't yelled at her or even jerked her leg away; Shego began rubbing her leg up and down Kim's leg ever so slowly.

Ron deciding that he had finally regained some control over his hormones turned to join Kim and Shego at the table but accidentally knocked his fork off his plate as he turned and watched as it landed on the floor in front of him.

"_Awww man."_ Ron thought to himself and sitting the plate on the cabinet, he reached down to pick up his fork. He just happened to glance over at the table and froze at the sight he was seeing.

"_Shego and Kim are playing footsies! No way! I must be seeing things."_ Ron aware that at any moment Shego or Kim might look his way but still couldn't tear his eyes away. Shego was rubbing her leg very aggressively up and down Kim's legs to the point where her foot was almost disappearing up into the T-Shirt Kim was wearing and Kim wasn't pulling away or screaming at her. Indeed Kim and Shego were staring into each other's eyes. Ron could just imagine that if he hadn't been in the room they would have been on top of the table all over each other.

Ron quickly retrieved his fork and standing back up he once again turned towards the kitchen sink. His heart felt heavy in his chest and he almost fancied that he could hear it slowly breaking. The woman he loved, Kim Possible was into females and he had never known it. And the fact that the woman who was outrageously flirting with her at the table was the only other woman Ron had ever allowed to star in one of his fantasies crushed him even more. In the back of his mind he could hear Bonnie's voice laughing at him.  
"_What? Did you thing either one of them would ever want to have anything to do with a loser like you? They said it themselves; the only thing you are good for is cooking."_

Ron wanted at that very moment nothing more than to run out the back door and keep running, anything to get him away from his pain.

A tiny voice in the back of his mind decided at that moment to make itself known.

"_This might not be such a bad thing after all Ron. You know you are not up to Kim's level in fighting or anything else. What is our greatest fear? That you will fail someday to protect her on a mission and she gets hurt or killed.  
If it can't be you in her life, isn't it a good thing it will be Shego? Kim's equal in almost everything. They are both so beautiful it almost hurts to look at them and with Shego watching Kim's back in missions there is no way she'll get hurt. They'll make the perfect team you could never be."_

Ron thought furiously back at the voice.

"_But I wanted to be the one in Kim's life. Be the one to love her and hold her! It's not fair!"_

"_But isn't what makes Kim happy the really important thing? If Kim is happy with Shego who are you to try and break them apart? And didn't you just think this night that Shego needed someone to love her and guide her back to being a hero?"_

"_Well yeah but I didn't mean for it to be Kim!"_

"_Kim will keep Shego on the right side of the law and together they can be happy. Face it; once again there is just no need for the Ron man. And speaking of, do try to be a man about this. Don't let them know you know but just slowly disentangle your life from Kim's. Slowly she'll forget about you. Why wouldn't she? She now has Shego. It's only a matter of time before she starts taking Shego on missions instead of you. What good were you really on the missions anyway? A distraction? Shego is the tough no holds bared backup that Kim needs and deserves. And a beautiful woman like Shego needs and deserves someone wonderful like Kim in her life. Bow out gracefully."_

Ron unconsciously nodded in agreement with the voice in his head.

"Ron?" Kim called his name for the third time. Even Shego had stopped her 'playing' with Kim to look over at Ron.

"Um, yeah K.P.?" Ron finally pulled himself together enough to answer her without turning around.

"Are you going to come over to the table and eat with us or not?"

"Um, I, ah, ate while I was cooking." Ron lied. Taking his fingers he quickly brushed the five Belgium waffles off of the plate he was holding into the sink and stuffed them down the garbage disposal. Suddenly he didn't have any appetite to eat anyway.

Kim frowned. It was totally out of character for Ron to eat before Kim or Shego. Ron could scarf food down faster than anyone she knew but he had enough manners that he wouldn't eat before his friends. She was nearly certain that she had seen a full plate in Ron's hands before Shego started playing footsies under the table with her and she lost focus.

"Um, K.P.? Maybe I should just make my way home? I mean you and Shego are probably really tired and ready to sleep together and I'll just be in the way." Ron frowned, glad that his back was turned to them and they couldn't see his grimace. Why was he always so transparent and his tongue betraying him when he needed it the most.

"Ron are you out of your mind? It's 3 in the morning and me and Shego just burned the only clothes you have with you. You are wearing my dad's pajamas. You will stay here tonight. What's got into you? You've staid the night over here before."

"Maybe he is worried about the temptation. Your parents aren't here young lady. Who knows what mischief someone could get into with two gorgeous women in the house?" Shego said with a smirk.

"_Damn I knew Shego could be mean but I never thought she could be so cruel as to rub in my face that she has what I always wanted. And that I will never have now. I guess she must not have read the letters I left with her. I really figured she would probably read them but I guess I owe her an apology. Surely no one after finding out I loved Kim with all my soul would be so cruel?"_

Ron realized that once again Kim had called his name and he had waited too long before answering her back. "Sorry Kim, I guess I'm so tired I'm zoning and having trouble paying attention." He lamely replied.

"Even better reason why you should stay here tonight." Kim pointed out.

"Um, yeah, okay. You win. I'll sleep on the couch and Shego can take the guest room next to your room."

Now it was Shego's turn to frown. "Nonsense Ronnie, I'll sleep on the couch. You did a lot of fighting tonight; you must be exhausted and need your rest. I've slept in and on a lot worse things than a couch being Dr. D's assistant." She told Ron's back.

"_Man I wish he would turn around. Those pajamas are so tight I bet me and Kimmie would get an eyeful." _Shego thought, her mouth watering and not from the delicious food Ron had made either.

And Kim suddenly worried what Shego might try if she was near her room while Ron slept on the couch added her voice.  
"Yeah Ron, you need to get some well deserved rest tonight. Shego will be fine on the couch. I'll make sure she has enough blankets and is comfortable."

Ron with a slump of shoulders as if in defeat finally nodded his head. "Okay I'll take the guest room. It goes against my chivalrous nature but I know when to not argue with two determined women." Ron managed to say with almost his normal joking manner.

"Come on buddy; let's turn in for the night." He said to Rufus finally turning to face the women.

Kim frowned as she noticed the black circles around Ron's eyes, his shiny eyes and the slump of his shoulders.  
"_He must really be beat to look so worn down." _She thought to herself.

Rufus yawning mightily climbed up into Ron's hand and the two left the kitchen.

"_Damn it. I tried to give Kim and Shego some privacy so they can act on their feelings but Kim seems to be oblivious to what I was trying to do and Shego seems like she just wants to torture me."_ Ron thought with tears dripping from his eyes as he practically ran up the stairs to the guest room.


	3. Chapter 3

Trio

Chapter 3

Perchance to Dream…

Shego tossed and turned on the surprisingly comfy couch. Nightmares plagued her one after the other. Each nightmare had a recurring theme. She was on a mission with Kim and Ron and something would go wrong. Each time she would either lose Ron or Kim and be left with the other grieving partner or in some cases she would lose both of them at the same time and be left alone.

_The nightmare at the moment was eerily like what had happened in real life yesterday but this time instead of Shego strapped to the table in Drakken's lair surrounded by grinning silent killers and about to be cut open it was Kim. No matter how hard Shego fought she couldn't get to the table. Just as the silent metal grinning guys were about to carve Kim open, Ron leapt up on the table to rescue her. Except instead of what had really happened with Shego and Ron rescuing her, Ron was hit from behind by a jagged hook on a chain and as Shego watch other chains came from all directions and ripped Ron apart right before her dreaming eyes. As the blood and guts cascaded down on top of the tied down Kim, the Gentlemen totally ignoring the blood shower reached into Kim's chest and ripped her still beating heart out._

Shego woke with a silent scream and breathing as if she had just run a marathon. She was covered in sweat and the T-Shirt Kimmie had given her to sleep in was drenched. With a muttered curse Shego rose from the couch and looked at a clock in the living room. It was about 5 a.m. Far too early to be up considering she had only gone to sleep at a little after 3. Heading up the stairs Shego planned to get a wet washcloth from the bathroom and try to calm her racing heart down.

Reaching the landing she glanced towards Kim room and wondered how she was sleeping. Starting to open the bathroom door she glanced the other way down the corridor and was stunned to see Kim sleeping on a pallet of blankets in front of another door.

"_What the heck is she doing sleeping in the hallway? In front of a door… Oh I don't believe this. That must be the guest room she is sleeping in front of. What? She thought she needed to protect Ron from me? Or is she sleeping there to make sure that Ron doesn't sneak out to visit me on the couch? In either case this is ridiculous."_

Shego marched over intending to wake Kim up and point out just how stupid she was acting. She had already promised her she wouldn't try to steal Ron out from under her and sleeping in a drafty hallway was just plain silly.

Kim was tossing and turning. As Shego reached her side she sat bolt upright with a scream. Breathing heavily just as Shego had been earlier Kim finally came to her senses and saw Shego standing over her.

"Going somewhere Shego?" Kim asked in a challenge.

"No I wasn't." Shego replied slightly annoyed. "I came up here to use the bathroom and saw you sleeping in front of this door. I was going to wake you to ask what you thought you were doing when you suddenly woke up and screamed."

Kim wasn't too sure if she believed Shego or not but still replied sheepishly. "I had a nightmare. Several if you are counting. One was in my bedroom about Ron being killed while I slept. I couldn't shake it off so I decided to sleep in front of his door to just assure myself that he was safe. The last nightmare was one of our old missions against you and Drakken. The one where Drakken was going to use a laser to drill down into the earth's center to use lava to flood everywhere?"

Shego nodded her head to show she remembered it.

"Well in the dream Ron falls toward the rising lava and I couldn't move to try and save him. I just stood still watching as he fell. You suddenly passed me swinging on a rope to save him and just as you catch him the rope breaks. I watch as you both fell into the lava and burn to death. I couldn't do anything but watch you both die horribly, that was when I woke up just now." Kim tells her with tears in her eyes.

Shego sits down beside her on the blankets. "It's okay. It was just a dream. Ron didn't get hurt on that mission and frankly I'm touched that in the dream you cared about me being killed."

"It's not funny Shego. It was so real. I could smell the smell of burning flesh and I could feel the heat of the lava." Kim said shuddering.

"We had a scare tonight princess." Shego said with no malice or mockery in her voice. "It is no wonder we are having nightmares. I am surprised that Ron isn't suffering from them too."

Just on the other side of the guest room door Ron was doing exactly that, suffering from nightmares. Tossing and turning he had gotten so tangled up the pajama shirt that at one point without even waking up he had struggled out of it and tossed it across the room from him.

His dreams weren't of death but to him they were even more horrifying.

_Ron looking around found himself in a beautiful field of flowers. Everywhere he looked was bright and cheerful colored flowers. A few feet in front of him was Shego and Kim but not wearing their normal 'mission' clothing but instead dressed in light and revealing summer dresses. They turned to smile at him and began to walk off hand in hand together._

_Ron ran to catch up to them but no matter how fast he tried to run he could never quite catch up. They always managed to stay a few feet in front of him. Just close enough he could almost touch them but always just out of reach._

_Suddenly they stopped and Shego turning to look deeply into Kim's eyes reached up and started to slide the straps of her dress down._

_Ron tried even harder to reach their side but never got any closer._

_Shego with more tenderness than Ron would have ever credited the woman with slowly lowered Kim to the flowers and began kissing her._

_Ron stopped running in shock and turning around he looked elsewhere than at Kim and Shego making out and suddenly he wasn't in a field of flowers any more. _

_He was in a dark gloomy space and no matter where he looked he no longer saw Kim or Shego._

_He was alone._

_And in the dream and in his heart he knew from that point on he was always going to be alone._

"No. Kim. Shego. Don't want to be alone. Don't want to be lonely any more. Don't leave me!" Ron began muttering in his sleep but his voice gaining in volume as he started crying out.

Outside the door Shego and Kim looked up as they could hear Ron's voice calling out. Both young women shot to their feet at almost the same time. It was Kim's hand that found the doorknob first and turned it letting them into the guest room Ron was sleeping in.

The guest room had a single Queen-size bed in the middle of the room and a dresser over to one side. Glancing in that direction Shego noticed Rufus the mole rat was on top of the dresser with what looked like a handkerchief draped over him as a blanket and was snoring.

Ron was in the middle of the bed on his back moaning and crying in his sleep. Shego went to the left side of the bed while Kim took the right.

"Ron. Wake up Ron. You aren't alone. Me and Kimmie are right here with you." Shego leaning over said gently to the sleeping man. Getting no reaction she reached out to place a hand on his bare chest to try and wake him from his nightmare.

"Come on Ron wake up."

She then looked over to a worried Kim. "Is he always this hard to wake up?"

Kim raised an eyebrow in Shego's direction as if to say, 'how would I know?' But then she nodded her head. "On missions when Ron falls asleep he wakes almost instantly at a touch but when he allows himself to relax and let down his guard he's nearly impossible to wake up."

Shego put one leg on the bed to steady herself and leaned over to whisper into Ron's ear. "Come on Ronnie, you are not alone. I'm right here."

The words had no more time than to barely leave her mouth when Ron's right arm shot out and grasping Shego around the waist pulled her down fully into the bed with him. A very surprised Shego suddenly found her head resting on Ron's chest with Ron's arm locked around her waist with a grip of iron.

"SHEGO!" Kim hissed at her. "Get out of that bed right this instant!"

"Calm down princess. This isn't exactly my idea… Well, okay it was one of my thoughts earlier but I'm totally innocent in this case, Ron did it all himself." Shego tried to raise herself out of Ron's embrace and found that the grip Ron had around her waist while not hurting her left no room for her to move or get away."

Kim seeing that Shego was at least making an effort to pull away from Ron and not succeeding she leaned over to speak in to Ron's ear.

"Ron? You need to let Shego go."

"Don't wanna be alone any more." Ron mumbled in his sleep.

Kim leaned over even farther and placed her hand on his chest. "You aren't alone Ron. I'm here."

"Um Princess? I wouldn't do that if I were…" Shego started to say but before she could finish Ron's left arm shot around Kim's waist and pulled her onto the bed with them.

"Well isn't this cozy?" Shego said struggling to keep from laughing at the red embarrassed face of Kim that was staring at her across Ron's surprisingly broad chest.

"This isn't funny Shego! What if Ron wakes up?" Kim whispered back.

"Then we can move from cozy to down right ecstasy." Shego replied with a grin.

Kim didn't bother to reply but tried to raise herself out of Ron's grasp. This caused the dreaming Ron to cry out. "No Kim don't leave me. I love you!"

Kim's eyes widen in shock and unresisting she allowed herself to be pulled back by the sleeping Ron till she was almost on top him. Ron's crying and twitching stopping immediately as his sleeping mind now realized he had what he wanted in his arms. In the dream world the gloom dispelled and the dreaming Ron found himself welcomed into the arms of Shego and Kim in the field of flowers.

"What do we do?" Kim asked. Not hearing an answer she glanced over and saw that Shego had her head once again resting on Ron's right shoulder and had her eyes closed. "What are you doing?"

Shego quietly answered without opening her eyes. "I'm enjoying being held by a man and being dead tired I'm seriously thinking of relaxing and just going to sleep like this."

"We can't. It…would….be…taking…advantage…" Kim said as her eyes started to close on their own. She was just so tired and it was just too damn comfortable. Ron's heartbeat was almost directly under her ear lulling her into a deep sleep.

For the rest of their sleep none of the three had any more nightmares.

Shego felt a twitch in her right hand. Being a villainess, Shego was used to waking instantly when her sleeping body noticed a change. Also she knew not to wake up throwing plasma but to play at being unconscious while her mind analyzed the situation. Opening one eye she could see that it was now daytime as bright sunlight was flooding in from the window behind the bed she was in. Looking down the length of Ron's body she could see that sometime during the night the blanket that covered his lower half had slipped off leaving only the pajama bottoms covering him and also sometime in the night Kim had reached across with her left hand and had entwined it with Shego's right lying on Ron's chest.

That alone brought a smile to Shego's face.

But what was even more interesting was that Kim's hand was slowly trailing up and down Ron's chest. Since Shego's fingers were interlaced with Kim's, Shego's hand was being pulled along on the ride as well.

"_Well, well, well Kimmie. Aren't we the bold one when you are asleep?"_ Shego thought resisting the urge to chuckle.

Shego's eyebrow rose as Kim guiding both their hands started to drift southward towards Ron's pajama bottoms.

"_Wonder how far she'll go?" _Shego thought as her grin growing larger.

Kim started to slowly, almost reluctantly to wake up. She had the best sleep she could ever remember. She was so comfortable and warm clutching her Pandaroo. Running her fingers down the Pandaroo's tight well toned chest and abs…

Kim frowned. Since when had her Pandaroo start working out?

Opening her eyes she found herself staring across Ron's chest at Shego who was smiling like the cat that had ate the canary.

"Good morning Princess." Shego said in a sugary voice.

Kim started to answer her when she glanced down to see where her left had was at. The fingers of her left hand were almost under the edge of Ron's pajamas and Kim could now see and feel that her fingers were interlaced with Shego's right hand. Kim started to pull her hand back but suddenly found that Shego had tightened her grasp and wasn't letting her pull free.

"Shego! What were you doing?" Kim asked starting to blush again.

"Oh no. I wasn't the captain of this pleasure cruise. You were the one feeling up your best friend. My hand was just along for the ride."

Kim's face already blushing turned even brighter red. "Well even if that is true, why won't you let go of my hand now?"

"Don't you want to take inventory now that you are awake and able to enjoy it fully?" Shego asked.

Kim frowning started to yell at Shego but stopped as Shego began to pull Kim's hand back up and down Ron's abs and chest. Each time it neared the top of Ron's pajama bottoms, Shego would allow their fingers to dip even farther under the material.

"Please Shego." Kim said her voice cracking a little.

"Please what?" Shego said with a smile but lost it when she looked over and saw Kim giving her a frightened desperate look.

"If Ron wakes up now, he'll be embarrassed to say the least. It might take weeks before he can look us in the eyes or we might just scare him off forever. I don't want to lose him."

Shego sighed and released Kim's hand and then moved hers back up to rest lightly on Ron's chest. Kim quickly pulled her hand away from Ron's body as if it had burned her.

And just in time as Ron's eyes began to twitch open and he yawned. Turning his head he faced Kim just as he fully opened his eyes and got them to focus.

"Kim!" He said in almost a squeak. The look of confusion and terror would have been comical if the situation was different.

"_Oh my God! I must have sleep walked into Kim's bedroom and got into bed with her. She must hate me!" _Ron thought in panic. Feeling something lying on his right arm he turned his head to see what it was and to keep from having to look Kim in the eyes at the moment.

He found himself staring into a smiling Shego's face.

"Morning sunshine." Shego said.

Ron's eyes widened even farther than he thought ever possible.

"_Oh my God!" _He thought again. _"Not only did I sleepwalk into Kim's room but Shego was in bed with her and I must have crawled between them! I'm surprised Shego hasn't killed me yet for interrupting them when they were probably... Okay bad mental place! I can't think about that right now! I just need to beg for forgiveness and crawl away somewhere to die."_

Ron quickly turned his head to stare up at the ceiling, not trusting his vocal cords to work at the moment.

"_Wait a minute. I may never have been in Kim's bed before but I've been in her bedroom many times and she doesn't have this color of paint in her room. This is the paint of the guest room?"_

"Did I go into Kim's room or did you two come into the guest room?" Ron finally said out loud.

"Were you thinking of sneaking into Kim's room last night?" Shego asked playfully.

"Shego stop it. No Ron you didn't come into my room last night. Me and Shego heard you groaning and moaning from nightmares and we came to wake you up from them." Kim quickly tried to explain.

"And as soon as we got near the bed you grabbed us and dragged us into bed with you." Shego finished.

Ron started to breathe a sigh of relief but then stopped. _"There's no way Shego could have heard me downstairs sleeping on the sofa."_

Ron's eyes started to fill with tears at the realization of what that had to mean.

"_Her and Kim were in Kim's room and my nightmares must have disturbed them. Not quite as bad as walking in on them and pushing between them but damn it still hurts to think of them together."_

"I'm sorry I disturbed you two last night." Ron managed to get out. "If you'll let me up I'll go make us some…" Ron craned his neck to look at the window above the bed. "Some late breakfast or early lunch, whichever it is." He said stiffly.

"I'll get you some of my dad's old clothing." Kim said getting up and rushing through the door, her face still red from embarrassment at almost being caught by her best friend caressing and feeling him up while he slept.

"What? Aww come on. Ron looks good in those pajamas. What say we let him continue to wear them for a while?" Shego said getting up and following Kim out of the room.

Ron got up and quietly shut the door behind them. Looking over he spotted Rufus just starting to wake up on the dresser.

"Rufus do you know what happened last night?" He asked.

The little naked mole rat shook its head sleepily at Ron.

After a stammering Kim brought back some of her father's old clothing, a complete suit no less, right even down to a black tie, Ron dressed quickly. Mr. Possible's suit was a touch tight in spots, noticeably across the shoulders and embarrassingly, the crotch but Ron figured beggars couldn't be choosers. And now at least he had some decent clothing. As soon as he made lunch for Kim and Shego he could quietly sneak out of the house and probably out of their lives without them noticing.

Ron adjusted his tie looking into the mirror on the dresser but he wasn't really seeing himself.

He kept remembering the all too brief feeling of having both women in his arms when he woke up and with a feeling like his heart was lead, how he would never feel that again.


	4. Chapter 4

Trio

Chapter 4

Global Justice

Not being able to put it off any longer Ron left the guest room with Rufus in his borrowed jacket's pocket and started down the stairs. He could see Kim and Shego were waiting for him at the foot of the stairs. They were both in nearly matching outfits of cargo pants and mid drift shirts. Ron realized that was hardly surprising since Kim must have had to loan Shego some of her clothing to wear as Shego had burned her clothing last night as well. Ron had to blink several times as he noticed that Shego filled out one of Kim's tops slightly more fully than Kim did. Managing to finally stop comparing the beauties he noticed Kim looked very serious and Shego looked kind of nervous.

"_Are they going to tell me that they are together and I should get out? I was kind of hoping to get a chance to bow out on my own. Not being dumped and told to get out."_

"Ron? We've been ordered to appear at Global Justice to give a full report on what happened yesterday. I left the Kimmunicator down here last night and just got the info from Wade. We only have a few minutes before we are supposed to be collected by them." Kim explained before Ron could say anything.

Ron paused and looked over at the nervous Shego. "Then I guess we better skip lunch and go."

Walking out their front door they paused on the sidewalk in front of Kim's house.

"Well is Global Justice going to send a car for us or what?" Shego asked in an annoyed voice to cover up her nervousness. Shego feared nothing, well hardly anything but she really didn't like being confined in jail cells and walking into the 'lion's den' sure felt like a great setup for being arrested.

"Don't worry." Ron told her. "Me and Kim won't let them lock you up."

Shego blinked and turned to look fully at Ron.

"What makes you think I'm worried about them locking me up?"

"Aww come on Shego. Both Kim and I know you hate to be confined. As for them sending a car? Global Justice likes to collect us in other ways." Ron said looking down at the ground beneath their feet.

Shego just had enough time to frown and glance down at her feet to see what Ron was looking at when a hole opened underneath their feet and they started to fall.

Shego landed on her feet after the long slide through tubes that seemed to go on forever. To her right, Kim also landed on her feet in a ready position.

Ron however landed hard on his butt between them.

"Owwww." Ron groaned as he got to his feet.

In front of them waiting were Dr. Director and the young man Shego had seen last night with Dr. Director. She remembered that Ron had called him Will something.  
Will looked at the two hero teens with something like annoyance and when he glanced at Shego it was a look as if he had just stepped in something, something that smelled very foul.

"Ron, Kim." Dr. Director greeted them with a smile. Looking at Shego she frowned. "Shego." Dr. Director gestured behind them and turning they could see a bank of computers along a wall behind them. "We want each of you to sit down at one of the computer terminals and type in your reports. Try to make them as brief as possible but do include any and all information you think will help us." So saying Dr. Director turned and left the room leaving Will Du to direct them when they were finished.

Shego and Kim shrugged their shoulders and picking computers sitting right next to each other they sat down and started typing. Ron walked over to one of the computers that was a few stations down from them and sat down as well. Shego and Kim were accomplished touch typists, while Ron was more of the hunt and peck type.

So it was with some surprise to Kim and Shego when Ron finished before they did. After only about 10 minutes Ron got up from the computer and walked over to where an obviously bored Will Du waited.

"Where to now?" Ron asked.

Will gestured and together they left the computer room.

Will lead Ron to what at first glance looked like the world's largest doctor's waiting room. It was a room as long as a football field and along the walls and through the middle was filled with empty chairs. The walls of the room were mirrored, making the room seem even larger and emptier than it really was.

Ron frowned as he noticed there were no TVs or even magazines to read. He was just about to ask Will how long he thought it would take before someone saw him when Will shut the door to the room in his face.

Looking down the long room, Ron spotted another door at the other end. Deciding that was probably where he would be called into next he walked down there and subconsciously picked a chair in the corner so he could watch the entire empty room at once, he sat down and waited.  
After about five minutes Ron was bored out of his mind. He desperately wanted something to take his mind off the situation developing with Kim and Shego but there was absolutely nothing in the room to fill his attention other than empty chairs.

After a few minutes of torturing himself by remembering his childhood with Kim and all the missions he had gone on with her, and reminding himself that was likely to all end now that she had Shego with her, he turned his head to look at his reflection on the wall beside him.

"Bonnie was right. How could I expect things to have ever ended any different? I am such a pathetic loser." He said quietly to his image.

Shego not having been with Kim and Ron when they defeated the Cenobites had less to report than Kim so she finished typing her report next. Sitting back she cracked her neck and waited for Kim to finish so they could go and see where Ron had been taken to.  
After a few more minutes Kim finished with a sigh of relief and pulled her chair back.

Shego was just about to ask what they should do next, when almost magically Will Du appeared at the doorway to the room and gestured for them to follow him.

He led them to the same long waiting room Ron was waiting in and gestured for them to enter. As soon as they did the door slammed shut behind them.

"Friendly guy." Shego said her voice laced with sarcasm. "Reminds me of the synthodrones Dr. D. uses. Only the synthodrones have more personality."

Finally spotting Ron at the far end of the room they made their way to him. Ron had his eyes closed tightly and to Kim it looked like he was deep into meditation. Taking the chair next to him she sat down.

Shego looked at the chair on the other side of Ron but frowned. Reaching down she pulled the chair away from the wall and positioned it in front of Ron and Kim but exactly just between them. Sitting down she pulled the chair forward till one of her legs was between Kim's and the other was between Ron's. She then leaned forward to foil any hidden mics that might be in the room so she could speak to Kim and Ron without anyone eavesdropping. She wasn't sure there were any hidden mics in the room of course but being an ex-villainess she thought it was something she or Drakken would have done.

Dr. Director sat behind her desk in her office. She was watching a monitor on the desk that was showing Ron looking out as if he was addressing her and from hidden mics in the waiting room she clearly heard him call himself a pathetic loser. The walls to the waiting room were mirrored for a reason; they hid the observation cameras set up along the walls to watch the people waiting to be debriefed.

Ron then let a few tears drop from his eyes and then turned around to face the room and closed his eyes.

Dr. Director continued to watch the young man until Shego and Kim came in. Finally the door to her office opened and a portly balding man entered her office carrying three folders in his hands.

The man was Dr. Oliver Racle. To his friends and colleagues he was known as Oracle. Not just a play on his name but also the fact that the man was the acclaimed master of psychology and inter-personal relations. It was said that he could observe a person and their interactions with others for just a brief time and be able to tell you exactly what had happened earlier in their lives for them to act that way and also be able to predict how they would continue their lives. He was almost always correct in his predictions.

Oracle continued to scan the reports in his hands for a moment before handing them over to Dr. Director. The eye patch wearing woman glanced at the closed folders and then at the doctor.

"Give me the breakdown." She stated.

Oracle frowned and pointed at the top folder. "Read subject Stoppable's report first."

Few people could get away with arguing with Dr. Director but Oracle was one of them. He was just too useful in maintaining discipline and control among the agents of Global Justice and… He was always right in the end.  
Dr. Director flipped open the folder with Ron's name on it and rapidly scanned the single sheet of paper it contained. She frowned and without having to be told she flipped open Shego's and Kim's reports and scanned them too.

"These reports don't match." She stated after reading for a moment.

"Oh subject Shego's and Possible's reports match fairly well. The difference can be easily attributed to different personalities and different ways of seeing things." Oracle replied.

"But Ron's is totally in conflict with their reports." Dr. Director replied still frowning. She pointed at a line in Ron's report. "Here he states that Shego was captured by the silent killers he has dubbed The Gentlemen but he states she was well on her way to freeing herself and had the situation well under control. He then goes on to say that Shego rescued him."

Dr. Director flipped open Shego's report and scanned down till she found mention of the same incident. "Shego's report states that she was completely helpless and had faced the fact that she was about to die when Ron leapt on to the table she was tied to and freed her and continued to fight a losing battle with the silent killers. Shego quite emphatically insists that her life was saved by Ron Stoppable."

"If you continue to compare reports you will see both Shego and Kim state that Ron saved both of their lives once more when the Cenobites tried to use chains in a sneak attack to ensnare and kill them and later he tried to barter using his own life for Shego, Kim Possible and even Drakken's safety with the Cenobite creatures."

Dr. Director quickly scanned Ron's report again. "Ron mentions nothing of this and states the group's escapes from the Cenobites were due all to the efforts of Kim and Shego."

Oracle nodded his head. "I've of course read your own report on what happened after you and agent Will Du arrived at the high school. Did you notice that Ron credits you and Will with all the organization and planning that went on at the school. He even credits you with the idea of blasting the chains using Shego's plasma power."

"Does Ron ever take credit for anything at the high school?" Dr. Director asks her frown deepening.

Oracle replies with a sigh. "He accepts full responsibility for the deaths of the agents that were killed by the guardian chains that had you all sealed up inside the school. He even takes responsibility for the agents that were left outside to patrol and were never seen again. We never did find any traces of the bodies of those on the outside."

Dr Director continues to scan the paper in her hands. "Ron doesn't even mention that it was only with the addition of his own powers using the Mystical Monkey abilities that the chains were even temporarily destroyed. Someone who hadn't been there reading this would assume he had only stood around while Shego and everyone else did all the work!" Dr Director looked over at Oracle with a grim frown. "You are the expert on what makes people tick and do strange things. Can you explain this?"

Oracle began to pace back and forth. From anyone else this would have driven Dr. Director mad but she knew from past experience that was how Oracle pondered.

As he paced Oracle began talking. Dr. Director wasn't even sure if he was talking to her or just thinking out loud.

"I've studied all the reports we have on Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible. Even the files we reversed hacked into Wade Load's system on their missions. Outside of themselves I may know more about them than anyone else in the world, including their own parents, although in Ron's case that isn't saying all that much. His parents rarely take an active interest in his life at all and rarely even know when he is gone on a mission with Kim."

Oracle stopped and turned to look directly at Dr. Director.

"Put simply, Kim Possible is the center of Ron's world. She is almost literally the sun in Ron's universe. When she is happy, Ron is happy. When she is sad, Ron sinks into a deep depression. And when she is angry, Ron knows to run."

"How does this explain his falsifying his report on what happened and taking responsibility for the loss of life when he was in no way the one responsible?" Dr. Director demanded.

"To Ron the only reason he wakes in the morning, the only reason he continues to breathe is for Kim. He is her support and backup, as such he never accomplishes anything in his mind. It is always Kim that does the hero thing. Ron is just the distraction, the sidekick."

"Yes we know all that. We did a study on the Ron effect quite a few months back but we found nothing special." Dr. Director replied.

"Yes, I've read those reports too. They were of course deeply flawed."

Dr. Director raised an eyebrow at Oracle. "We had our best scientists of the moment working on that. How were the reports flawed?"

"Your scientists were trying to figure out what special ability or talent Ron was using to always help Kim Possible in her missions. Not one of them tried to figure out why he did it."

"Kim is the hero and Ron is the sidekick. They have been friends since childhood isn't that enough?"

Oracle shook his head and started to pace again. "Let me ask you a question Director. If your best friend were to, not even ask you but just automatically assume you would always go with them on life threatening missions all the time where you got no credit for anything you did, no pay, and in most cases were even sneered and laughed at by your enemies and at the end of the mission have your best friend take all the credit and say, 'no big', would you continue to do it?" Oracle continued without giving her a chance to answer.

"Do you know that among all of Kim Possible's enemies most of them do not even remember Ron's name? That information is also contained in Wade Load's mission reports. Only two of them make it a point to remember his name and treat him with any respect at all. Senor Senior Sr. and Monkey Fist. Indeed, Monkey Fist has been heard on more than one occasion to call Ron his arch nemesis and call Kim Possible the sidekick."

"What does that prove?"

"The mission where Ron first faced Monkey Fist and received the Mystical Monkey power, a power your scientists didn't find during the Ron Effect study by the way, he had to face him alone. Kim had a family function to attend to and Wade Load wanting to try out some holographic technology he was developing, tricked Ron into going alone. Ron did not only manage to survive a mission by himself. He also avoided capture by a genetically and mystically enhanced madman in his own home. He then took upon himself a power that comes from monkeys. Something Ron has a deep phobia about and fought Monkey Fist to a standstill and destroyed the idols.

In the case of Senor Senior Sr. Ron got the bored millionaire's attention by pointing out with all the money he had how he could become a villain very easily. It isn't a point in his favor that Ron pointed these things out to the Seniors but it is very telling that a man who made all his money himself through the use of his mind, took Ron's suggestions seriously and used them."

Dr. Director shook her head showing she wasn't following Oracle's reasoning.

"The only time subject Stoppable shows signs of being highly competent is when either Kim Possible is not around or she's not paying much attention to what he is doing or she is in danger."

"Are you saying his buffoon sidekick antics are all just an act?"

Oracle shook his head. "It's far more complex than that. It is not a conscious act on Stoppable's part. It's a learned response he has developed from almost literally growing up with Kim Possible."

Dr. Director shook her head once again to show she still didn't get the point Oracle wanted her to realize.

"Kim Possible is a supremely confident young woman. Her parents have told her almost since birth that nothing is impossible for a Possible and she has come to fully believe that. Stoppable growing up around Kim Possible learned at a very early age that Kim is highly competitive and doesn't like to lose. And he learned that the best way to keep Kim happy is to ensure she wins and not be a challenge to her."

Dr. Director's eyes widen. "I see. So like a dog trained to drool at the ringing of a bell, Ron slipped into a goofy non threatening sidekick role around Kim Possible. Why was he so competent and leader like during the silent killers and the Cenobites then?"

"Because subconsciously he knew that Kim Possible had finally ran across something she couldn't defeat on her own and if she were to try it would mean her death, so he finally gave total free reign to the Mystical Monkey power inside him. There was no other way to save Kim, oh and also Shego."

"Why is Stoppable so interested in the welfare of Shego? According to Shego and Kim's reports at one point Ron left Kim's side to rescue Shego. By your theory wouldn't that have almost been impossible for Ron to do, to leave Kim in danger?"

"No because Ron's subconscious analyzed the situation and realized the, what did he call them in his report? The Gentlemen were interested only in Shego. His mind rated them a higher danger level than…" Oracle cocked his head as he looked at Ron's report that was lying open on Dr. Director's desk. "The Lunatics that were attacking Possible, he knew that while it was difficult for her, she could handle those creatures but not the Gentlemen. As for why Stoppable is interested in Shego? He may subconsciously consider Kim as the center of his universe. He may even consciously know he loves her but he is still a male. Shego is a very attractive woman and shares many of the same qualities as Kim Possible does, strong, confident and very headstrong."

"So he is attracted to her and that is the reason?"

"Well that and Stoppable had a very morale and proper upbringing. He could no more stand by and watch a helpless woman be butchered than he could be the one to do the butchering himself. It's just not in him to stand by and do nothing."

"Shego? Helpless?" Dr. Director nearly snorted.

"Even a wild tiger can be helpless if it is trapped and tied down." Oracle reminded her.

Dr. Director nodded her head after a moment. "Okay I can accept your explanations. I can see why Ron down plays his achievements and plays up everyone else's and while this is fascinating it still does not help me in practical matters. Is it your recommendation that since Ron holds back around Kim that I should break their team apart when or if they join Global Justice?"

Oracle looked shocked. "In no way! You separate Stoppable from Possible and within two months I can promise you that Kim Possible will be dead."

"What?"

"If Kim Possible is the center of our young Ron's universe, then it can also be said that Ron Stoppable is the anchor that keeps Kim Possible from drifting too far. Kim Possible is, as I said earlier, very headstrong and confident almost to the point of it being a weakness and not a strength. Ron Stoppable either by actively resisting or by playing up his bumbling antics manages to keep her from charging in to situations without thought. Possible even admits in her report that she wanted to use a roof assault and Ron talked her into trying the front door of Drakken's lair. In the report it also states that Drakken later told Possible that he had wired the roof access with high voltage."

"So we keep the team together if we hire them for G.J." Dr. Director said with a shrug. "Now what about Shego? Can we trust her sudden desire to want to turn good?"

Oracle moved around Dr. Director's desk to look at the monitor showing Ron, Shego and Kim sitting in the waiting room. He paused for a long time. "I don't believe Shego is looking for absolution for her past crimes as much as she is agreeing to this simply to please Ron Stoppable. You yourself in your report state that Ron requested several times that Shego be given this second chance. My studies of Shego's past actions show that she despises being told what to do and has problems following authority."

"Then how do you explain her serving as Dr. Drakken's assistant then?"

"Shego's past hints at a young girl who was starved for attention and affection. Back when she was a hero she had to follow the orders of her brothers which she deeply resented but at the same time she was always trying to impress and get them to notice her. Something happened, even our records don't show what and she left them to become a criminal. My belief is she ended up serving with Drakken simply because she was tired of being alone.

Drakken was never truly a close friend or confidant but he did overlook her green skin and temper tantrums because she was useful. Shego knows this is the only reason Drakken let her stay but subconsciously Shego needs someone in her life and has reached a point where she would rather be used than be alone.  
All the people in her life have ended up trying to use her or control her. Ron was the first person in a very long time that simply wanted to save her and see she has a chance to be happy. So she feels intense gratitude to him, perhaps maybe even more than that. But no I don't think Shego has any real desire to become a hero on her own."

"Then we should use this opportunity to simply imprison Shego for her past crimes and forget this farce of a 'second' chance?"

"If you wish to never have neither Stoppable nor Possible as Global Justice agents. Stoppable would see you imprisoning Shego as a betrayal of his and Shego's trust and even Possible would be disillusioned by such actions since Shego came her of her own free will."

Dr. Director sighed and reaching up began to pinch the bridge of her nose. She was getting a headache.  
"Do you see no scenarios where Global Justice not only gets Kim as an agent but also a competent fully utilizing Mystical Monkey powered Ron."

"Yes. Hire all three of them as agents and always assign them to missions together."

"What! How would that work?"

"Simple. Shego is interested in Stoppable. She will not tolerate his subservient attitude to Possible but at the same time she knows or at least suspects how highly Stoppable regards Kim Possible so she won't actively confront him, but slowly with time she'll mold him into accepting a more active role. Ron Stoppable will keep Shego on the legal side of the law and slowly mellow her out and Ron will keep both of the headstrong women anchored so they don't get into an ego trip and try to outdo one another and needlessly endanger their lives. With a trio like that they will be an unstoppable force."

Oracle frowned and tapped the monitor screen. "However I am not liking what I am seeing here."

"What?"

"Notice how Shego has placed herself almost exactly between Ron and Kim? Almost as if she is staking a claim on the both of them. Not just Ron Stoppable. Also notice how Ron is sitting as if he is deep in mediation but yet at the same time he has subtly leaned away from Kim and Shego? Almost as if he is trying his hardest to give the two women privacy without dropping the pretense of being so far into meditation he can't hear or sense them near him."

Dr. Director studied the screen for a moment before nodding her head.

"My studies of Shego's past show that she is bi-sexual. I hypothesize this is because of her intense craving for affection and love so it is entirely possible that she has set her eyes not just on Ron Stoppable but also on Kim Possible at the same time. Kim Possible is leaning towards Shego as she talks and even is looking a little flush so I would say she is at least receptive to Shego's advances but Ron is pulling away from both women…"

Oracle eyes widen in suddenly revelation. "Of course I understand now. It fits in so perfectly with subject Ron Stoppable's past actions. It makes sense now."

"Well it's not making any sense to me. Please don't keep me guessing doctor, what is going on?" Dr. Director in annoyance ordered.

"Ron has picked up on Shego and Kim's initial flirtations but the way his mind has been trained to think, if Kim likes Shego then Shego nor Kim can like him. Once again it's a matter of how Ron sees everything in relation to Kim. He is always looking out for Kim's happiness and welfare but he believes he can never be quite good enough for Kim… But Shego is. So Ron has assumed that both women aren't interested in him and he is trying to pull away to clear the field so they can be together. He has probably reached the conclusion in his mind that Shego is a better match for Kim because Shego can assure Kim's safety on missions more than he can." Oracle sighed. "Such a pity. They would have made an excellent team together."

"Wait. If you are saying that Kim Possible and Shego are interested in each other but at the same time are also interested in Ron Stoppable…" Dr. Director stopped to consider the implications.

"Leaving aside the social and possibly morale considerations of such a romance triangle then wouldn't all we have to do is help Ron realize their interest and have our perfect Global Justice agents?"

"Are you suggesting that you want to become a matchmaker for those three?" Oracle asked.

"I am only interested in what is the best interest of Global Justice. The situation last night just goes to prove that things are rising to a new level. The power mad would be dictators and madmen are getting more dangerous all the time. How many times in the last month alone have we lost good agents just because in the end they weren't quite good enough? You tell me those three together would make a force that nothing could stop and you expect me to just shrug my shoulders and watch it all fall apart?"

Oracle listened to her rant but then just shrugged his shoulders. "Any actions on your part would only tend to push them farther apart. The only way I can see a positive outcome from all of this is if something monumental were to happen. A threat to both Kim Possible and Shego that they couldn't handle on their own and force Ron to come to their rescue, it would be at this point that Ron would realize that maybe Shego isn't the ultimate backup for Kim and that he is needed too. If something were to endanger Shego as well as Kim, Ron might even decide that he was as much in love with Shego as he is in Kim. But I'm telling you it won't be easy. At this point, I expect Ron to try to put as much distance as he can between him and the two women. He'll reason that he is in the way and keeping them from their relationship by being a 'third wheel'. I expect as soon as he finishes his report here today that he'll try to leave the United States completely and most likely go back to the Yamaguchi School in Japan."

With a look as if she had bitten into something sour Dr. Director replied. "That cannot be allowed to happen. I don't want to lose someone with such potential to that damn ninja school."

Oracle wisely refrained from making any comments. He knew that most of Dr. Director's ire towards the secret martial arts school in Japan was from the fact that Global Justice had for years tried to infiltrate the school and gotten absolutely no where. Even while following Ron Stoppable they only managed to get a general idea of where the school was located. All the agents trailing Stoppable had been almost gently put out of commission and rendered unconscious. To this day Global Justice wasn't quite sure what kind of training or teaching Ron Stoppable had received during his stay at the school but from discrete observation of Stoppable after he came back they realized it had something to do with his Mystical Monkey powers and martial arts.

Dr. Director sighed. "I'm going to bring in Ron now for debriefing. As usual I want you present during the debriefing and if you have any ideas or suggestions to make them discretely."

Oracle nodded and moved away from her desk to the side. Dr. Director pressed a button on the desk near the monitor and said. "Ron Stoppable will you please enter through the door closest to you. We will see you now. Just you for the moment."

WRITER'S NOTE:

_Your humble writer here. Yeah I know the story is dragging just a touch but when the muse demands a scene, you have to add it._

_The action and romance will kick up into high gear soon, I promise._


	5. Chapter 5

Trio

Chapter 5

Looking For Positions?

Ron had been desperately trying to actually meditate and not just appear to when Kim and Shego had entered the room but it was so very hard to do. Even with his eyes closed tightly he was aware of the nearness of Kim. Like a flower in the darkness being exposed to the sun, he yearned to lean towards her but fought against the 'pull'.  
When Shego pulled up a chair in front of them and then moved so closely to them that she had to put one of her legs between his, Ron could feel a stirring in his groin area.  
He loved Kim with all his heart but in his mind he had set her on such a high pedestal he had trouble thinking of Kim and sex in the same thought.

He had no such trouble with Shego though.  
The woman was almost the living embodiment of sex, desire and want.  
Just being near her caused a rise in Ron's blood pressure.

"_Shego and Kim are a couple or soon will be. Can't think of her like that. Can't…"_ Ron thought desperately to himself. All conscious thoughts ground to a halt however as Shego let her leg brush against his as she leaned in to whisper to Kim.

"_Don't listen in to their conversation Ron. You don't need the heartbreak. Don't listen…" _Ron argued with himself and closed his eyes even tighter.

"What say after we finish with this Global Justice nonsense we go somewhere and… Have some fun?" Shego whispered to Kim but she made sure to look over suggestively at Ron too.

"_Shego plans to ditch me right after the debriefing?"_ Ron thought sadly to himself. He could understand Shego falling for Kim. Kim was so perfect who wouldn't? But didn't Shego feel any type of compassion or friendship for him? Sure he was a nothing but he did help her a little at Drakken's lair last night.

Kim looked over at Ron and then back at Shego, her eyes growing wide. She couldn't say anything she just pointed at her own chest and then pointed at Ron. Finally with her face blushing bright red, she mouthed silently. "Both of us?"

Shego with a wicked grin nodded her head. _"Yes! Finally the Princess get's it!"_  
Shego began to worry that she had pushed things a touch too far though as Kim was looking like she was about to freak out and make a run for it.

"Don't you want… To?" Shego asked her face starting to fall. Could she have misread Princess so much? "Be honest Kimmie. Shego pointed at herself and then at Ron. "Haven't you ever fantasized about it? Even just once?"

Kim her mouth working like a fish out of water was silent for a moment and then looking over at Ron and then back at Shego she finally managed to squeak out. "Yeah… Maybe once or twice." And then she promptly looked down at her lap in embarrassment.

Shego reached across and placed her hand on Kim's thigh. "Nothing to be ashamed of Princess. I promise I'll be gentle and we'll all have a great time." Shego started to reach across to place her other hand on Ron's thigh when the intercom clicked into life.

"Ron Stoppable will you please enter the door. We will see you now. Just you for the moment."

Ron's eyes flew open and he exaggeratedly blinked as if coming out of a deep meditation. "Did they just call me?" He asked innocently.

Shego nodded her head.

"Um, okay then, I'll, um, ah, see you guys later, I guess. Bye… Um, I mean for like right now. You know? Um, okay." Ron both verbally and physically stumbled as he tried to get to his feet without brushing Shego any more than he had to.

Ron's stomach was twisted in knots. There could be no doubts in his mind now. He heard with his own ears Shego proposition Kim and he heard Kim admit she had thought about it and Kim didn't reject Shego's offer.

As Ron approached the door it slid open silently allowing him entrance. Dr. Director was sitting behind her desk and off to one side a round balding man leaned against a wall. They both looked over at him as he entered.

"We just have a few questions for you Ron." Dr. Director said with a gesture at a chair sitting in front of her desk.

"I would prefer to stand." Ron stated.

Dr. Director gave a half shrug. "Fine with me. Okay the first question is would you consider working for Global Justice? Just part time of course while you are still in High School, perhaps even part time after you graduate? Global Justice can help put you through any college you or Kim Possible decide you wish to go to."

Ron blinked a few times. Of all the things he was expecting that wasn't one of them. He had briefly thought Dr. Director was going to have him charged for the deaths of her agents. After all he was the one who unknowingly called them into a place where they could be ambushed. But she was offering him a job instead?

"Um, ah… I have to admit that I'm kind of confused by your offer. You want Kim and Shego. I'm not much of agent material."

Dr. Director frowned. "I believe you are selling yourself short. Mystical Monkey powers, familiarity with Monkey Kung Fu. You would make an excellent agent."

Ron just shook his head. "The Mystical Monkey powers come and go. And I'm not really much of a fighter. I'm just the distraction so Kim can get the work done and now that she has Shego she doesn't need distractions any more."

Dr. Director steepled her fingers together. "We are not sure we are going to offer a position to Shego yet."

"You have to! With Shego as Kim's partner they can't be stopped. Not to mention that you gave me your word that you would give Shego a chance to redeem herself." Ron replied.

"Putting that aside for the moment what are your plans for the near future then?" The balding guy that Dr. Director hadn't introduced asked.

"I was thinking about doing some traveling soon." Ron replied not even realizing till he said it that he had made up his mind to go back to Japan.

Dr. Director couldn't help but give an annoyed look in Oracle's direction. Once again he pegged it correctly. Ron was planning on disappearing to Yamaguchi.

"You know that would be a real pity. Your traveling I mean. Not only does Global Justice need field agents but we have other positions that could be filled. Since they involve this secret organization people are needed with proper security clearances even though some cases they are quite mundane jobs." Oracle said.

"Such as?" Ron asked curious in spite of himself.

"I understand you like to cook? We always have openings in the cafeteria here. Most people working for an agency like ours hate the idea of staying behind and just hearing tales from the field by agents that come back from missions." Oracle stated as if he was just thinking out loud.

"_Cooking for Global Justice? Well at least I could see Kim and Shego when they come back from missions and know they were safe. I would be able to fix them meals and be able to watch them enjoy it."_ Ron thought to himself. It would be a bittersweet misery he knew to be close enough to watch them from afar but not being in their lives proper.

Dr. Director looked over at Oracle while Ron was obviously thinking the cafeteria position over, she saw the portly man nod for her to end the interview with Ron and bring in the others.

"You may go now Ron. All I ask is that you hang around the complex till we have talked to Shego and Kim in case we need to call you back to add anything to your report."

Ron nodded his head and turning he left by the only other door he could see in the room. Outside he found himself in a corridor with a very annoyed and bored looking Will Du waiting for him.

"I've been told to show you around, so what would you like to see?" Agent Du said in an aggrieved voice.

"I would like to see the cafeteria I think." Ron stated.

Will Du gesturing led him off but Ron could hear him muttering under his breath.

"One of the best agents Global Justice has and I'm being utilized as a tour guide. Should have guessed he would want to find the nearest food."

Out loud Du addressed Ron. "Is it true that Global Justice is thinking about hiring Shego as an agent?"

Ron nodded his head. "They are thinking about it. It would be to G.J.'s best interests to do it."

Agent Du snorted. "That witch? She's nothing but a common thug and a coward."

Du was stopped instantly by Ron's hand coming down surprisingly hard on his shoulder.  
"I don't like hearing that kind of talk. There is nothing Shego is afraid of and there is nothing common about her!" Ron said his face and voice deathly serious as he stared at Du.

"She didn't seem all that brave last night at the High School." Du said not realizing how close he was to pushing his luck with Ron.

"The only thing I heard Shego mention last night that even slightly freaked her was that weird book like thing Dr. Drakken had collected. What did Dr. Director call it? The Necronomicon? I do hope Global Justice has it under strong lock and key somewhere."

Du nodded his head. "Of course. It is in Containment and Research, bottom most level of this complex."

No further words were spoken between Ron and Du as Du led the young man through several twists and turns in the corridor till Du stopped in front of a set of double doors. "Here is the cafeteria, now if you will excuse me I have some proper agent things to be attending to." Will Du turned and walked away without further word leaving Ron at the cafeteria entrance.

Ron watched Du walk away and then with a shrug he went inside.

Reaching an elevator Du stepped in. The elevators in Global Justice were voice activated so Du looked up at the ceiling and said. "Containment and Research please."

After Ron had left, Shego replaced her chair back at the wall and took one of the seats next to Kim, leaning over she whispered to the young teen.

"So you have thought about not just Ron or me in your bed but both of us at the same time?"

Kim briefly wondered if someone could die from embarrassment as she didn't answer out loud but just nodded her head.

Shego her grin becoming wicked leaned over till she was practically licking Kim's ear as she talked and breathed. "When?"

Kim was silent for several long moments before she squeaked. "When what?"

She really hated it that her voice was sounding so nervous but let's face it. This was unknown territory for Kim. She was a normal healthy young woman so she had thoughts of sex before but never about her best friend and certainly not about a woman who used to be her worst enemy. This was definitely Twilight Zone material.

For a moment Shego thought about answering when do you want the orgy to begin but she decided to show Kim some mercy and just said. "When did you first start thinking about Ron and me in bed with you?"

Kim turned in annoyance to look at Shego and found herself practically nose to nose with the green skinned woman. "Um, well I've wondered what it would be like to be with Ron a few times and I've had a few moments thinking about you after one of our vigorous fights but the three of us together? um, this morning when we woke up together. Kind of hard to not think about what it might have been like if we hadn't just slept together. You know what I mean." Kim stammered slightly as she looked into Shego's green eyes.

"You mean what if we hadn't just slept together but we had really SLEPT together?" Shego said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at the second slept.

Kim started to frown. Here she was trying to being honest and open with herself and Shego and Shego was making fun of her.

"It felt right didn't it Kimmie? Waking up with Ron beside us." Shego asked, her face growing serious.

Kim opened her mouth to retort but then she just sighed and said. "Yes. It felt very right. As a matter of fact it felt nearly perfect."

Shego smiled and Kim thought for a moment that Shego was going to lean in and kiss her when a voice from the ceiling ruined everything.

"Shego and Kim Possible. We are ready for you now. Please enter the same door Ron did earlier."

Shego and Kim with a look promised themselves they would continue this talk later, with Ron in it this time and rose from their chairs and entered the room behind the door.

Dr. Director watched the two young women enter her office and stand in front of her. The stood closely together and Dr. Director thought she detected Shego's hand brushing Kim's for a moment.

"Where is Ron?" Kim asked before Dr. Director could begin to speak.

"He left." A balding man in the corner said.

Kim shot him a suspicious look.

"Where did Ron go to?" Shego asked

"He mentioned something about traveling didn't he Dr. Director?" The balding man replied.

Both Kim and Shego's eyes grew wide and they started to turn to exit the room and find Ron.

"Excuse me." Dr. Director stated in an annoyed voice. "I called you two ladies in here to offer you a position with Global Justice."

Both women turned to look at her once again.

"Will Ron be working with us as an agent as well?" Shego asked.

"He has been offered a job but at this time has turned us down."

Shego stared at Dr. Director and replied. "No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean the only reason I was even considering giving being a hero a second chance is because Ron asked me to. If Ron isn't going to be an agent and working with me and Kim then no, I will not join Global Justice. Now I'm going to go find Ron before he gets so far ahead of us that we lose him." Shego turned her back and started to walk off but she paused and looked back when she noticed that Kim hadn't moved.

"What about you Kim?" Dr. Director asked. "I know you have always wanted to be a Global Justice agent and you would make an excellent one. Are you going to throw away the opportunity like Shego is?"

Kim bit her lower lip nervously but then she just sighed. "I won't lie. I've always dreamed of someday working with Global Justice but I just can't do it without Ron beside me." Kim looked over her shoulder at Shego near the exit. "And now I can't imagine saving the world without Shego either. We're a package deal, its all three of us together or no one." Kim turned to join Shego at the exit.

"You know now that I think about it, didn't Ron mention something about stopping at the cafeteria?" The balding man asked Dr. Director with a wink Shego and Kim couldn't see.

"Yes. Yes I believe he did." Dr. Director replied.

"Where is this cafeteria located?" Shego asked in a no nonsense manner.

"Why don't we show you? I think Dr. Director could use a bite to eat and I know I'm always ready to eat." The balding man replied as Dr. Director rose from her chair to join them.

Shego didn't reply but glanced significantly down at the balding man's belly as if to say that was obvious.

Instead of taking offense the balding guy grinned as if at some secret joke and motioned the ladies to follow him as they left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Trio

Chapter 6  
Oh, You Mean…?

Shego with a great deal of frustration reigned in her annoyance. She wanted nothing more than to dart through the corridors with Kimmie and find their Ron now but the maze of corridors and twisting side passages of the huge complex made that impractical. Failing that she wanted to use her plasma fire on Dr. Director and the fat guy and goad them into guiding them to where Ron was faster. A few times faint flickering green flames could even be seen around her hands with that idea.

"_Somehow though, I doubt toasting the head of the largest semi-secret police/paramilitary organization in the world would help me to get to Ron any faster."_ Shego thought to herself.

"_Unless of course he's in a deep dank prison cell somewhere in here right now."_

That thought caused the flames around her hands to flicker even more. Fortunately Dr. Director and the fat guy were ahead of them showing them through the corridors, even if it was at a casual snail's pace. So they didn't notice but someone did.

Kim placed a hand on Shego's arm causing the flickering flames around her hands to disappear instantly.

"Amp down Shego. We're going to find Ron." Kim quietly mouthed to her so the two in front of them wouldn't hear.

"I think they are leading us around in circles." Shego mouthed back.

Kim shook her head at Shego's foolishness but then stopped. Some of the corridors they had passed sure did look familiar now that Shego mentioned it.

Shego raised one hand and letting her plasma fire glow just around the tip of her index finger she brushed the wall leaving a slight burn mark. Nothing too obvious but if you were looking for it you would spot it.

Shego and Kim fell farther back from the two Global Justice agents so they could talk in whispers.

"Why would they want to separate us from Ron?" Kim whispered.

"Maybe he really did leave and they are stalling for time knowing I will go berserk when I find out?" Shego whispered back but not seriously.

"Ron wouldn't just leave without telling us." Kim stated.

Several corridors came and went and half a dozen turns as the two young women thought silently.

"Maybe they took him down to run some tests on him? You know that Dr. Director was very impressed when she saw Ron's Mystic Monkey powers working last night." Shego offered in a whisper to Kim. Shego suppressed a shudder as she remembered when she had gotten her plasma powers from the meteor that had killed her mother and father and turned her and her brothers into 'super heroes'. Shego pulled to a complete stop her face paling in horror.

"You don't suppose they took Ron to be dissected in an attempt to figure out how Mystical Monkey power works do you?"

Kim pulled to a stop beside her and her face too paled, for a moment. Then Kim shook her head. "No! No. Shego these are the good guys they wouldn't do that." Kim then grabbed Shego by the arm and started dragging her after Dr. Director and the balding guy so they wouldn't wonder why they were lagging so far behind them.

"I wouldn't be so sure Princess. The government was considering doing that to me and my brothers before we started doing the hero thing." Shego whispered back. Suddenly she grabbed Kim's arm and pointed at the wall they were passing.

There was a black scorch mark on it.

"They have been leading us around in circles!"

As Kim stared at the mark on the wall trying to figure out what it could mean, Shego leapt the short distance from where they were to where Dr. Director and the fat guy were walking. Grabbing 'Mr. Tubby' as Shego started to think of him she spun him around and slammed him backwards against the wall.

Raising the free hand not pinning him to the wall to just beneath his chin she ignited her plasma fire.

"Okay buddy. You got two seconds to tell me where Ron really is and why you are leading me and Kim around in circles or I teach you a new way to burn off unwanted fat!"

To her surprise the man showed no trace of fear at all but just calmly looked back at her. "Now Ms. Shego, if you were to harm an agent of Global Justice do you really think you would ever get to see Ron again?"

"I'm not seeing him now! Where is he?" Shego shouted.

Dr. Director placed a hand on Shego's shoulder to try and calm her. "He is in the cafeteria. We are leading you there."

Shego turned her head to glare at the woman. "You are not! I made a burn mark on the wall several twists and turns ago and we just passed it again a moment ago. You are leading us around like rats in a maze and I want to know why!"

Dr. Director looked over to where Kim was standing next to a burn mark on the wall. "There are marks like that all over the place. They come from new recruits that haven't learned how to handle their laser side arms yet to careless guards who smoke while on duty."

Even Kim, who was still willing to give them the benefit of the doubt, looked like that was the lamest excuse she had ever heard.

"If you still doubt us, the next turn up ahead is where the cafeteria is located. Just go and see for yourself." The fat guy said still as cool as ice.

Shego released him and allowed the fire dancing around her hand to go out. "We'll just do that and if you are lying to us, you better run fast and very far away."

Kim and Shego ran the few yards to the next intersection, casting an eye back to where the two Global Justice agents stood to make sure they didn't make a run for it. Reaching the intersection they could see to the right there was a set of double doors. There was no sign above the doors and Kim had a sneaking suspicion that they had walked past those same doors several times on their long trek without going to them.

Shego with Kim right by her side pushed open the double doors…

And found themselves in a perfectly normal looking cafeteria. To Kim it almost looked like the one at Middletown High. Right down to the grouping of tables and chairs. She almost expected to see Bonnie sitting at the 'cool' table snubbing her. The most noticeable difference though was the heavenly smell of freshly baked cinnamon rolls that the school's cafeteria never had. And this cafeteria was nearly empty.

"Okay, it's a cafeteria." Shego admitted. "But where is Ron?"

Dr. Director and 'Tubby' arrived behind them and breathed in the freshly baked smell with pleasure. Together all four of them headed over to the serving line, Shego and Kim constantly scanning the room looking for Ron the whole way.

As they reached the serving line both Kim and Shego spotted Ron's distinctive mop of blond hair at the same time, he was standing behind the counter with a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"Ron! Where the hell have you been? We were worried sick about you!" Both Kim and Shego said at the same time.

"Jinx you owe me a coke." Kim replied to Shego a second later.

"Oh hey Shego, K.P. Look at this kitchen, isn't it amazing? Every piece of kitchen equipment or gadget you could possibly think of and what do they make?" Ron with a grimace reached out and removed a metal cover off of a serving tray on the line revealing a brownish oily bubbling pool of…something.

Kim was about to continue chewing out Ron for making her and Shego worrying about him but was too stunned. "Is that…Mystery Meat in gravy?"

"Yeah. Sad isn't it?" Ron said with a grimace. "Turns out the head chef here is related to the lunch lady that works at our school. Small world isn't it?"

"Forget about that where did you…" Shego paused as she leaned down to look at the disgusting bubbling mess. "You know, that looks like one of Dr. D's earlier failed experiments with synthodrones. It crawled out of the lab, over to a box of my chocolates, ate them and then crawled out of the lair." Shego shook her head and straightening up she glared at Ron.

"Why didn't you wait for me and Kim to finish up so we could join you? Why did you take off and leave us worrying?"

Ron reached up and nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Um, yeah about that? I thought you and Kim would be some time. I mean with Dr. Director telling you what your jobs would be and all. So I came down here to see if I could help with the cooking. I was going to show them how to make Nacos but they don't have the right ingredients here so I just settled for making some fast cinnamon buns." Ron said pointing to a cooling rack behind him that contained trays of cinnamon buns.

Dr. Director and Oracle walked over and picked up a bun and tried it. Dr. Director's eye that was not covered by a patch widen in near ecstasy.

Looking at the five cafeteria workers standing behind Ron she said. "Tell me you got the recipe and watched how he made these!"

The women nodded their heads and as one they held up small pocket notebooks.

Shego stormed around the corner along with Kim till they were next to Ron. "Look I don't care what you made…" She shouted as she snatched up a cinnamon bun. "But you had me and Kimmie worried sick." She finished by biting the cinnamon bun savagely.

Shego's eyes also widen. "Damn you are good." She replied with enjoyment as the cinnamon bun melted on her tongue.

"Oh and just for your information, neither one of us accepted the job offers." She added.

"What?" Ron gasped. "But Kim you have always dreamed about working for G.J.!"

"I realized today that my dreams have changed slightly." Kim replied. "My dream now is to spend as much time as possible with the people I love and if they aren't going to be working for Global Justice then I'm not either."

"But Dr. Director promised me that Shego was going to be hired too. She would be working with you!"

Shego munching on the bun looked over at Kim with a raised eyebrow. "Surely he has to have gotten it by now? I know I've done my part in dropping hints and if you were any more obvious about how you feel, your dad would be stringing barbwire around your bedroom."

"Ron has problems picking up hints from women. He once missed that a girl was crushing on him for a whole semester." Kim said with a shrug.

"That wasn't my fault!" Ron stated folding his arms across his chest. "Why can't women just come right out and say what they mean? Why do they have to keep guys guessing all the time?"

Shego nodded her head. "Okay, I can accept that. I'm a very 'in your face' type of woman and I appreciate no pussy footing around and the value of being blunt." Shego shot a look at Dr. Director and Oracle that plainly said, 'mind your own business.'

"Excuse us. We've got something to discuss with Ron." She then nodded her head at Kim and together they each took one of Ron's arms and literally dragged him out from behind the serving line out into the cafeteria to a distant empty table.

They sat him down in a chair and Kim took a seat on one side of him and Shego took the other side. Rufus popped out from the suit jacket and leaping to the table watched the three with interest. He could sense something big was coming but he couldn't figure out what.

"You said you want women to just come out and tell you what they want, right?" Shego asked him.

Ron nodded his head. Rufus mirrored his master's actions.

Shego looked over at Kim. "Okay. I want to jump Kim and make wild passionate sex with her all night long."

Ron blinked.

"Your turn Kimmie and be honest!" Shego told her.

"I want… Um, ah," Kim stammered. "I want to jump Shego and um, what she said." She finished somewhat lamely.

Ron blinked and then putting his hands on the table he started to get out of his chair as he spoke. "I got that and while it kind of surprised me, I think you two will make a perfect couple. I won't stand in anybody's way…"

He was stopped as Shego grabbed a hold of his wrist in an iron grasp.

"I also want to jump you Ron and have the same wild passionate night of sex, with Kim, at the same time." Shego told him.

Ron his eyes wide could only blink several times.

If Ron thought his eyes couldn't get any wider, he was proven wrong when he felt a hand on his other wrist, this one gently stroking it softly. Looking over he saw that it was Kim's hand.

"I want to make passionate love to you Ron, right alongside Shego." Kim said softly but this time without stammering.

Ron slowly sank back down in his chair. Staring straight forward he could only continue to blink. Rufus grabbing a napkin from a dispenser on the table began fanning Ron as best he could.

"I think we broke his mind?" Kim asked worriedly to Shego.

"Ron? It's called a threesome." Shego said to him slowly as if he was a child.

Ron glanced over at her. "Shego, I am a normal healthy male teenager with a computer with internet access. I know what a threesome is. I'm just shocked you both want me in one."

"Why Ronald, are you saying you have looked at internet porn?" Shego said with a smirk.

"It's the internet." Ron stated plainly. "Kind of hard to avoid the porn."

"Yep. Porn." Rufus said nodding his head.

Ron took a deep breath and then released it. "The question is, now that I know, what do we do now?"

"We get a room, some massage oils, maybe a few restraints…" Shego began with a grin.

A blushing Kim and Ron stared at her. Finally Ron shaking his head trying to dislodge the mental images Shego was painting said. "No, I mean what about Kim's parents? Her dad threatens any guy that comes near Kim to send them to a black hole if they ever touch his little girl. What is he going to do when he finds out she is being touched not just by me but by another woman too? One that used to be Kim's worst enemy at that?"

Ron's voice began to rise in panic. "And what about my parents? They are Jewish. I've almost prepared them for the day when I tell them I want to marry Kim a non Jewish girl but what am I going to tell them about being in a relationship with two women! At the same time! In the same bed!"

Kim blinked back a few tears of happiness when she heard Ron stating that he had been slowly preparing his parents for the day he announced he wanted to marry her. It was such a short time ago she didn't even realize that Ron was interested in her in a romantic way.

"And our ages! Me and Kim aren't yet 18 and you are…" Ron paused.

Shego raising an eyebrow in a challenge. "Yes?"

"Um, 21?" Ron hazard a guess.

"Actually I'm 24 so you are safe." Shego replied.

"We might be safe but you would be breaking the law!"

"Ooh no. I would be breaking the law!" Shego replied in mock concern. "You know what an upstanding citizen I am. Look you will be 18 in what? Three or four months?"

Ron nodded his head.

"I'll be 18 in two months." Kim added.

"Ron. Calm down. We'll face all that in the future if or when it comes up but for right now Kim and I have to know. Do you even want to be with us? Like that?" Shego asked as she held her breath. She couldn't believe how far the once bumbling sidekick had gotten into her heart. If he said no, she would be heartbroken but she would leave. Kim and Ron were destined to be together. It was blatantly obvious to everyone how strong their love was for each other. Even Shego herself could see that. She didn't want to break that up. She just wanted to be a part of it.

Ron looked over at Kim. "And you are all right with this? You want it?"

Kim blushing strongly managed to nod her head.

Ron slowly grinned. "Well I have never been accused of being the brightest in the world but I would have to be the biggest idiot to ever walk the earth if I was to refuse two such beautiful women.

It was Kim's turn to blink. "Does that mean…"

"Kim I thought I was the one who had trouble with the obvious? Yes, I'm quite sure I don't know what I'm getting myself into or where this road may lead to but I do know I love you so much." Ron turned to look at Shego. "I'm sorry I can't say that I love you like I do Kim but I do like you and I think you are extremely sexy."

Shego nodded her head. "I can accept that. For now. I mean you've known Princess here since you were little kids. I'm willing to give you time to fall madly in love with me as well. Say, sometime next week."

Ron blinked at her for a few moments before he smiled. "You really think it'll take that long?" He asked casually.

Shego laughed but it wasn't one of her malicious laughs but one of happiness. "I was at first so afraid that you and Kim were so straight laced that neither of you would even consider what I was hoping for."

Ron smiled. "Well stranger things have happen…" His face suddenly went white and he reached up to clutch his head as if he was in severe pain.

"What? What's wrong?" Shego asked worriedly, while Kim jumped up to put her arms around Ron to try and somehow comfort him.

"Mystical Monkey Power again." Ron muttered through clenched teeth. "It's screaming something about evil below awakening."


	7. Chapter 7

Trio

Chapter 7  
Evil Below.

Ron stumbled to his feet still clutching at his head.

"What did you say?" Shego asked. She wasn't sure she understood him.

"My inner monkey is yelling about evil awakening below." Ron grunted in pain.

Shego looked at Ron's crotch. "Your inner monkey is a moralist?" She replied in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Even though Ron was suffering from a headache from all the monkey screeching only he could hear in his mind, he still managed to quirk an eyebrow at Shego. "I don't think my Mystical Monkey Power is referring to there Shego."

Rufus quickly climbed up Ron's borrowed suit jacket till he could perch next to Ron's ear. Shego and Kim could hear Rufus quickly squeak something into Ron's ear and Ron nodded his head. "I'll try little buddy."

Ron closed his eyes and started to control his breathing. Shego and Kim realized quickly that Ron was trying to use a meditation practice to still his mind.

Dr. Director and the balding guy that still no one had introduced to them came over. They had seen Ron stumble to his feet and clutch at his head so they were worried.

"What's going on?" Dr. Director asked.

Shego and Kim could only shrug. "Ron said something about his Mystical Monkey Power is going off, something about evil below awakening." Kim told her.

Ron slowly opened his eyes, his face calm and almost serene. "Ten floors below us someone is performing an ancient ritual of evil. If they are successful it will open a doorway to a dimension of Death."

Dr. Director looked at him in confusion. "Ten floors down? That is the Containment and Research area. The only things we keep down there are the inventions and weapons we have confiscated from the super villains we have stopped."

Kim with a look of horror asked. "Would that be where you stored those things we recovered from Drakken's lair last night?"

Dr. Director had already removed from a pocket a device that looked a little like Kim's Kimmunicator and pressed several buttons on it. Kim looked at the device and raised an eyebrow at Dr. Director. "We copied Wade's design. It was so efficient we didn't see the sense in trying to reinvent the wheel when he had already done such a good design." Dr. Director explained.

The monitor on the small device lit up to reveal a woman in a lab coat sitting at a desk.

"Containment and Research. How may I help you?"

"Carol." Dr Director addressed the woman. "Is there anything going on unusual down there today?"

The woman gave a shrug. "Not really, pretty dead down here tonight. Agent Du came down a while ago and checked out item 666 and said he wanted to study it for a while. Since he has proper clearance I authorized it." In the background the group could hear a type of deep chanting noise going on.

Carol on the screen frowned. "I don't know why he has to read it out loud though. It is becoming very annoying."

The color drained from Shego's face. "Reading it? Item 666 wouldn't happen to be a large book that looks like it has a face on it would it?"

The woman on screen heard her. "Why yes it is. Our records list it as being called the Necronomicon. I'm rather surprised that Agent Du managed to read it. None of our other research members could even open it."

Ron grabbed a hold of Dr. Director's hand pulled the Global Justice communicator so he could speak into it. "You must stop him! If he finishes the incantation we all are in dire danger!"

Du's voice that had been droning on in the background suddenly rose to a loud crescendo. KLAATU BARADA NIKTO!

Dr. Director, Ron, Kim and Shego could see on the monitor the sudden look of fear that came over Carol's face as she looked at something off camera and then the screen went blank.

Come on we have to get down there and somehow reverse whatever it is that Will Du has done.

Quickly racing to an elevator the group had to wait a moment for a panting Oracle to catch up.

"Containment and Research." Dr Director said.

The elevator began to descend.

Kim looked over at Dr. Director. "Item number 666 huh?" She asked.

The baldy guy grinned. "I understand your reference. Totally a coincidence I assure you. Are you familiar with the mythology around the Necronomicon Ms. Possible?"

It was a very tense Ron who answered though. "No I just know the Mystical Monkey Power doesn't like it. It keeps repeating evil over and over in my head."

"So you hear the power as voices?"

Ron shook his head. "Not always. Sometimes the power takes over and guides my moves. Sometimes it shouts warnings in my head and sometimes I just know things."

"And what does the voice sound like? Is it a voice of someone you know or is it your voice telling you things?"

Ron ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "No, I don't recognize the voice as belonging to someone." He sighed. "It is like there are all these monkeys screeching like in a zoo or something and suddenly the screeching blends together and I can make out words."

"Fascinating." The tubby guy commented.

"Just who the hell are you anyway?" Shego asked finally having enough.

"My name is Dr. Oliver Racle. I'm a doctor of psychology and inter-personal relationships. Everyone here just calls me Oracle."

"You are a head shrinker then?" Shego said narrowing her eyes at him. "Some kind of master mind bender playing thought games on us?"

Shego glanced over at Ron who was clutching at his head again in pain. His continuing attempts at mediation starting to fail him as he neared whatever it was going on in the lower areas of Global Justice headquarters. Next to him Kim had her arm wrapped around his waist trying to give him whatever support she could.

"If it wasn't for Ron's pain and warnings I would think you were doing this to us as some kind of Shrink test to see how we would react. However, since Ron is freaking out I know there is something seriously wrong going on." Shego stated.

A tiny squeak of pain could be heard and Rufus suddenly popped out of the suit jacket clutching his head in a manner just like his master was doing.

"Aww poor Rufus. You too?" Kim asked the small naked mole rat.

"Uh huh, uh huh. Evil, evil, evil." The mole rat repeated as he pressed his tiny palms to his head.

"We'll be there soon." Dr. Director tried to reassure them.

"You spoke of the mythology of the Necronomicon Dr." Kim said addressing whom they now knew to be named Dr. Racle.

"Yes, the book was supposedly written by a madman using his own blood based on whisperings he heard on the winds while lost in a wasteland or some such nonsense. Some say it is suppose to be a book of the dead containing incantations for summoning demons. Others claim the book is a portal for evil to enter this world. No one knows for sure."

"No one has ever been able to read the book?" Shego asked in surprise.

"The book is written in several dead languages. No puns intended. Sumerian, Latin, Greek, etc. There have been attempts when the book surfaces to have it translated."

"And?" Shego prompted.

"Um, the translators always end up insane, burn their notes and attempt to destroy or hide the Necronomicon away." Oracle reluctantly admitted.

"Oh… Lovely." Shego replied.

The elevator suddenly shuddered and came to a stop.

"Computer what's wrong? We are attempting to reach Containment and Research. What's the problem?" Dr. Director said to the ceiling of the elevator.

A computerized female voice spoke from a speaker at the edge of the ceiling.

"We are currently suffering from technical difficulties Dr. Director."

"What technical difficulties?" The woman asked.

The computerized female voice suddenly deepened and became gravely.

"We will feast on your SOULS!"

Ron leapt over to the elevator doors and with a mighty heave jerked opened the doors revealing they were slightly below a floor level. "Everyone out NOW!" Ron shouted.

Shego reacted instantly and grabbing Kim she literally tossed her out the elevator to the floor. Not even pausing she then grabbed Dr. Director and tossed her out too. Next came Oracle and Shego had to grunt a little picking him up and throwing him out.

The elevator doors strained to close and Ron using Mystical Monkey Power strength struggled to keep them open. "Go on Shego get out!" He grunted.

"I'm going but you are coming with me!" Shego shouted as she wrapped her arms around Ron's waist and leaping pulled him out through the elevator doorway with her. Their feet barely cleared the exit before the elevator plummeted down the shaft to crash several floors beneath them.

"See if you can contact your people and tell them to avoid the elevators or any rooms the computer controls." Ron said to Dr. Director as Shego helped him to his feet.

Dr. Director shook her communicator. "Can anyone hear me?"

The device flickered to life. "Agent Wilson here, I'm on Data Retrieval and Analysis floor. Things have gone to Hell here. What's going on?" A panicky voice called out.

"Agent Wilson get control of yourself and make a proper report! What is going on?" Dr. Director barked into her communicator.

"There is some kind of dark black fog rolling out of the elevator shafts. Anyone who gets caught in this fog starts choking. There eyes turn milky white and black veins pop out across their skin. They then start this high pitched laughing and saying things like, 'we will suck your souls dry or you will die in agony.' They then attack anyone near them by biting or scratching. What should I do Dr. Director?"

Dr. Director was at a complete loss. No one or thing had ever managed to infiltrate and attack Global Justice headquarters before and now that it had happened she didn't know what to tell her people.

She noticed Ron Stoppable had his head cocked to one side as if listening to something. On the floor by his feet the small naked mole rat was doing the same thing.

"Tell your people to use the stairwells and go up." Ron finally said. "The black fog is evil seeking containers to house itself in. It will soon cease but those bitten by the infected ones will turn evil too. Tell them to not try and fight those infected but avoid them at all costs."

Dr. Director broadcasted on her communicator to anyone who could hear her, the instructions and told them that anyone they met not contaminated to pass on the instructions and get them out.

"What do we do?" Kim asked Ron.

"The Necronomicon is spreading its evil. It will try to infect everyone in the complex and after it has succeeded it will break out to the outside world and try to destroy everything. If we can only find somewhere to hide till those possessed by the Deadites pass by we can try to sneak down to Containment where the Necronomicon is waiting and destroy it."

"Deadites?" Shego asked.

"Huh?" Ron asked as if coming out of a trance.

"You called the people possessed by the evil Deadites." Oracle said.

"I did? I don't remember. I was just repeating what the monkey voices were saying in my head. Was it good information?" Ron asked.

"Good information and as good as a plan of action as any." Dr. Director replied. "Now let's find a hiding place where we won't be discovered. We are four floors above where the Necronomicon is. Its troops of possessed Global Justice agents will be here soon and if we are lucky they will pass us by and we can try Ron's plan to reach the Necronomicon and stop it."

"This floor is the training facilities for Global Justice." Dr. Director explained as they went down the twisting hallways. "We'll hide in the holographic simulations room." She added as they reached a door. She stopped Ron as he was entering. "You told me back in the debriefing room that you weren't really agent material. Right now I'm wishing I had about a dozen more agents just like you Ron. Your quick actions in the elevator saved us all."

Ron didn't know what to say that so he just gave an embarrassed nod of his head.

As Shego went past Dr. Director she said. "Isn't he adorable when he is being all humble?"

Dr. Director smiled and after Shego had passed by she said out loud. "Yes, yes he is."


	8. Chapter 8

Trio

Chapter 8

In the Shadows.

_Your author here. After the overwhelming positive response my story has been getting in the reviews I felt I just had to take a moment to thank you all._

_To those that say I have been keeping the characters 'in character' I thank you deeply. To me that is the epitome of fanfiction writing. To take characters that you like (after all if you didn't like the characters…Why would you write about them?) and put them into situations we haven't seen before but still manage to do it in a way where a majority can say, 'yeah I can see them acting that way if something like that were to happen to them.'_

_So when someone tells me that I am doing just that._

_Well, let's just say that I feel like pulling a Jim Carey from the movie The Mask and clutch a tiny statue and keep repeating, "You like me! You really like me!"_

_Oh and I should tell you all that I'm writing this as I post it so I have no idea how many more chapters it will be or when I think it might end. As long as the muse leads me, I shall follow her. Okay time to get to the story.  
_

Ron lay on the floor with his back propped up against a vaguely car shaped form in the gloom of a shadowy warehouse sized room. Dr. Director called it the holographic simulations room.

Basically the room when in use projected very realistic holograms on some basic shapes so agents in training could learn when to shoot or when to run. Right now the fancy holographic projectors were off leaving a room with just a few safety lights glowing and the strange block shapes.

Shego had asked if they used hologram why the basic blocky shapes?

Dr. Director had smiled and replied they added the solid forms when too many cocky agent recruits tried to walk and dive through some cars and mail boxes. Never knowing when they were facing something solid or holographic kept them honest during training.

Dr. Director and Oracle were sitting near the entrance to the room listening to the hallway outside while Shego had dragged Ron and Kim farther into the darkened room and had sit them down to get some rest. While they had slept well this morning, it wasn't nearly long enough.

As soon as Ron sat down, Kim and Shego took either side of him and started to cuddle. Their positions so similar to the way Ron started his morning he couldn't keep a smile from his face. If he had only know then what he knew now, they would still have been safely at home doing…

Ron's smile grew larger thinking what they would have been doing.

"_Wow, my imagination is really good. It almost feels like Shego's hand is caressing my chest right…"_

"Shego, what are you doing?" Ron managed to ask fairly calmly considering Shego had wormed one of her hands under his shirt and was gently scratching and tweaking his chest with her fingernails.

His breath caught in his throat however when he looked over at her and found his face only a few inches from hers. Even in the gloom of the darkened room Ron could make out every contour of Shego's face and could see into her eyes clearly.

"_So that is what is meant by a 'smoldering' gaze'."_ He thought to himself as he stared into her emerald green eyes. _"Her and Kim have the exact same shade of green eyes. I never realized that till just now. No wonder I'm so attracted to her."_

"Well if you can't tell I must not be doing it quite right." Shego smirked and tweaked a nipple on his chest again.

"Shego. Are you always so…" Ron paused as he tried to think of the right word.

"Horny Ron, the word is horny. And yes, yes I am. You try living like some kind of nun for three years in lair after lair with Dr. Drakken then get rescued by some kind of Sir Galahad that not only saves your worthless ass but then also worries if you are really happy in your life and see how horny you get." Shego purred at him.

Ron frowned. "Now I have the term horny and Dr. Drakken inside my mind at the same time, bad mental place."

Shego frowned too. "Yeah that is kind of a mood killer. So let's forget old 'blue and whinny' and just concentrate on what me and Kimmie are going to do to you."

"Shego! This is hardly the time and place for this. We've got a source of some really bad mojo a few floors beneath us and for the lack of a better word some evil inducing zombies wondering the hallways."

"That is why I think it is the perfect place and time." Shego interrupted him; pulling her hand from inside his shirt she raised herself slightly so she could stare into his eyes better.

Ron looking into her eyes was shocked to see something he thought he would never see in her eyes, desperation and fear.

Shego her voice almost quivering in emotion said. "All my life the things I've really really wanted have tended to just vanish. And I really really want you and Kimmie. I have this terrible feeling that something is going to happen and I'm either going to lose you or Kimmie or something will happen to me before we get a chance to…"

Ron stopped her by raising his head and softly kissing her lips.

"Stop worrying Shego. I am not going to let anything happen to either you or Kim. I would rather die first."

"Um Ron? That is kind of one of the things that I am afraid of, remember? I don't want you to promise to die for me; I want you to promise to live for me." Shego sighed.

"I've never given two thoughts to the future before but now I want to grow old with you and Kimmie. I want us to end up as a trio of old farts sitting on a porch in rocking chairs, you in the middle and me and Kimmie on either side. And I'm telling you right now Ronnie, you better keep in good health and stock up on Viagra when you hit 80 cause I plan to be a very vigorous old woman and if I know princess half as well as I think I do, she'll be right along beside me giving you a run for your money."

A mental image of himself as an elderly old man trying to escape with a walker while a slightly graying but still horny Shego and Kim leapt and flipped over him to capture him, came to Ron's mind. And he had to admit to himself while he was in no hurry to grow old that was one mental image he wanted to live to see. He wanted it very very badly.

"I promise Shego. We all are going to live to see that day." He told her solemnly.

The fear and desperation in Shego's eyes didn't go away completely but she nodded her head. "I'm holding you to that Stoppable. You better not let me down or I'm going to kick your ass and I'm willing to bet Kim will hold you down so I can do it too. And speaking of Kimmie, do you think she would be too angry if I were to kiss you again while she is asleep?"

Ron's eyes widened and he then replied dryly. "I don't think she would mind us kissing but she might be a little annoyed with your hand inside my pants."

Shego frowned. "Um Ron? My left hand is underneath your back and my right hand is right here." She said raising her right hand and waving in front of Ron's face.

"Huh? But then… Kim!" Ron squeaked as he turned his head to stare at Kim whose head was lying on his other shoulder.

Kim slowly turned her head up to look at him, her red hair slowly flowing away from her face to reveal her own green eyes twinkling in the shadowy room.

"Oops?" Kim said with the tiniest of smirks on her face.

Both Shego and Kim could feel Ron stiffen and not in the good way as he tensed up.

"Um Kim? What are you…? I mean… You touching me… There?

Kim's eyes started to become stormy looking. "Oh so it is okay if Shego gropes and feels you up but I'm not allowed to?" And then almost as if she had a moodulator on her again her face changed emotions instantly. Her lip began to quiver and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't you want me to touch you? Don't you want to touch me?"

"It's not like that Kim! Of course I want you. It's just…" Ron's face began to look like he was going to cry too. He was causing his soul mate pain and he just wasn't sure what to do about it.

It was Shego who came to his rescue. "Kimmie be fair! Ron has grown up with you. He spent a life time putting you on a pedestal and worshiping you. You were and are his perfect goddess and now he has to deal with the thought you want to get hot and sweaty with him. Hell I wouldn't be surprised to find out Ron felt guilty every time he fantasized about you and him in the privacy of his own room."

Both Kim and Shego could see in the gloom of the room as Ron's face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"You have fantasized about me then?" Kim asked, her face looking hopeful.

"Um, well yeah. Not all the time I promise! But there have been times when I have thought about it." Ron replied nervously. The last thing he wanted Kim to do is think he was some kind of pervert and be disgusted with him. He didn't want her to review her memories and begin to wonder if all those times he struggled to climb a mountain or stormed a lair with her and ended up behind was because he was staring at her ass.

Which… Was exactly why he always ended up behind her, but Ron didn't want her to know that.

"Have you ever fantasized about me?" He asked back.

Kim's eyes widened. She was stuck. She had noticed a while back that Ron had gotten cute and that their adventures had filled his body out but she hadn't let herself go beyond simple noticing to really fantasizing about him. He was Ron for god's sake! Her rock, her anchor that kept her grounded when she almost got lost in her inherent 'Kimness' as Ron put it, which was just a nice way of saying when she got too stubborn or fixated on something for her own good.

Ron realized what her continuing silence meant. Even though he had trouble thinking of his Kim even having sexual fantasies or thoughts, it would have been nice to find out that at least one of them had been about him.

"That's okay Kim. I understand. I'm not the kind of material for inspiring fantasies…" Ron began, his face slowly draining of expression.

Kim pulled herself up till she was staring directly into his eyes so Ron could see the truth in her eyes.

"Ron it has nothing to do with you! It was me. I was too stupid to see what was right under my nose! You've inspired a lot of fantasies in a lot of girls. I've overheard Tara mentioning she daydreamed about you and I'm sure Zita thought about you. I even bet that little Japanese tart Yori fantasizes about you… A lot." The last part was almost growled.

"Kimmie is there anything I should know about these other girls? I mean is there anyone I should be considering for a toasting?" Shego asked.

"Tara and Zita have moved on but if Yori shows up, feel free to toast away."

"Kim! Yori is just a friend." Ron turned to look at Shego. "She's joking about Yori."

Shego could see Kim shaking her head at her about joking about this Yori person but stopped it as soon as Ron turned to look back at her.

"I'm fantasizing about you now Ron. And more importantly I don't just want to fantasize, I want to do it! So Ronald Stoppable you take me off whatever pedestal you have put me on in your mind and get ready to treat me like a real living sexual desiring person." Kim told him in a no nonsense manner. She then kissed him and tried to put every ounce of her desire into said kiss.

Shego smiled as the kiss continued. And continued. She started to frown as the kiss continued.

"Aww come on! Shego wants some too." She nearly whined.

Finally Ron and Kim broke their kiss and both were breathing kind of heavy. Ron looked over at Shego and surprised her by asking.

"Fine but which one of us do you want to kiss?"

Shego considered for a moment. "Well Ronnie you melt my socks when you kiss me, but I've kissed you and I know what it feels like. I haven't kissed princess yet and it is only fair that if you got to…" Shego was stopped as Kim reached across Ron's prone body and taking Shego by the back of her head dragged her face over and gave a lip lock to the slightly older woman.

Even though Ron thought it was slightly dangerous to lose focus in their current situation he couldn't stop from raising his hands up and stroking the backs of the women who were kissing over him while he watched them

After what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes Shego and Kim released their kiss.

Shego was breathing heavily and Kim had a look of sheer bliss on her face.

"Damn, she kisses nearly as well as you do Ronnie." Shego finally managed to say.

Kim mock frowned. "Well I guess I'll just have to kiss Ron more often so I have something to compare it with and then practice kissing you till I'm just as good as it as he is."

There's no telling how far the heated situation might have gotten if it hadn't been for a tiny. "Ahem!" from near their feet.

Looking down Ron spotted Rufus with his arms folded looking at them.

"What's the haps Little Buddy?" He asked.

"Director. Director." Rufus repeated and then pointed back towards the doors they came in by.

"I think Dr. Director is looking for us." Ron told Shego and Kim with a sigh.

Rufus nodded his head vigorously.

"Well at least she sent Rufus instead of catching us like this. It might have been a little hard to explain what was going on if it had been her." Kim said as she rose.

"The woman is head of Global Justice. I'm sure she's seen or been in a few threesomes before." Shego replied as she got up and together with Kim helped Ron to his feet. Shego looked down and smiling she tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Um I think you might want to zip up. Our little Kimmie unzipped your trousers it would appear during her 'explorations'."

Ron spun around and zipping noises were heard while Kim just blushed.

Eventually the three made their way over to where Dr. Director sat next to the doors to the room. Oracle was sitting against the doors with his ear pressed against them listening to corridor outside.

"Dr. Director." Ron addressed her. "Any news?"

"I've managed to contact our agents near the surface entry points. I've explained the situation as best as I could to them and have instructed them to lock down the complex. Under no circumstances are they to let any of these… 'Deadites' escape to the outside world. But I was informed of something most peculiar. Seems while I was talking to one of the secret surface entry locations, a strange man walked in. Reports say he is wearing blue levi pants, a blue denim shirt and appears to have a metal hand. He was carrying a double barreled shotgun on a scabbard on his back. When my men tried to detain him or turn him back he decked them with his metal hand and forced his way into the complex."

Dr. Director quickly informed them.

"So let me guess this straight. A top secret elite police organization not only has some kind of evil zombies flooding up from it's depths that were created when one of your agents decided to play with a item of immense evil that Ron practically begged you to bury deep and not let anyone experiment on but we also have some kind of armed wacko coming down from above, through a armed and hidden entrance for purposes we have no idea what for?" Shego asked sarcastically with her arms folded across her chest.

Dr. Director's lip compressed into a thin line in anger but she couldn't very well argue. Shego's analysis was correct. It was certainly not a shining day for Global Justice or its agents.

"Your observation while not flattering to Global Justice is unfortunately accurate." Was all she said.

Oracle at the doors waved his hands at them frantically. "I think I might hear something outside the doors." He whispered.

Suddenly the door he was leaning on whipped open and before anyone could react dozens of blackened hands grabbed the tubby man and pulled him screaming out into the corridor. Moments later the doorway was filled with horrible looking things that used to be Global Justice agents and personnel.

Black spider web like veins crossed their faces and their eyes were all milky white. Their lips were pitch black and they drooled thick globs of spittle.

"Oh…" Kim started.

"Shit!" Shego shouted as the creatures started to flood into the room

"Where is the backdoor to this room?" She screamed at a stunned Dr. Director.

"It doesn't have a backdoor." The woman replied.

"Where do you want one!" Shego shouted as she fired up her plasma fire around her hands.

"There is another corridor outside that wall." Dr. Director replied pointing to the side.

Ron, his own hands glowing slightly with a blue light boldly picked up Kim and Dr. Director and slung them over his shoulder. He was already in motion when Shego slammed a huge fireball into the side wall knocking out a hole.

With the creatures in hot pursuit, they fled out through the hole.

"So much for hoping they would pass us by so we could sneak down. What do we do now Ron?" Shego asked.

Ron risked turning to look back behind him could see the shambling creatures were right on their heels replied. "I think at the moment continuing to run is a good option."


	9. Chapter 9

Trio  
Chapter 9  
Loss

"Intersection coming up." Shego shouted from ahead of Ron. "Which way?"

Dr. Director who was still bouncing around on Ron's shoulder tried to get some sense of where they were in the giant Global Justice complex but to be perfectly honest, she was as lost as any of them.

"Who laid out the floor plan for this place?" Ron growled in annoyance. "I almost expect to run into a Minotaur in here or a lost archeologist."

"The base was deliberately laid out to be confusing in case it was ever invaded." Dr. Director explained.

"Great." Shego snorted as she ran. "Did you ever make any plans on what to do if it was your own people doing the invading?"

"Ron! The things behind us are gaining." Kim who was on Ron's other shoulder shouted.

"Which way!" Shego shouted again as the intersection was almost upon them. "Go straight, left or right?"

"Right!" Ron shouted.

Shego bounded down the corridor and ducked into the passage on the right. She slowed down just enough for Ron to catch up with her. Panting she asked.

"You know where you are going?"

"Not a clue." Ron admitted.

"Then why right?"

"Because I could just see if I had said left and you had repeated it and I had replied right, we would have ended up going in different directions. At least saying right at the beginning you would know I meant the direction and not just saying correct."

Shego cut her eyes around to glance at Ron but then shrugged. Since they were all lost in the maze of corridors, Ron's way was good as any. Looking forward she frowned.

"Ron, the hallway ends up ahead."

Both of them without slowing in their flight glanced behind them and saw the hallway was filled with the running, stumbling creatures behind them.

"Crap." Ron said clearly.

Dr. Director managing to get a good clear look at the passage ahead of them when Ron turned to look backwards breathed a sigh of relief. The rapidly approaching dead end had a bright yellow radiation warning sign in the middle of the wall.

"This is actually perfect. That wall is false. There is an emergency staircase behind it. Just press on the sign for a count of two, remove your hand and wait for a count of three and then hold your hand on it for a count of…"

"Screw it!" Shego shouted and threw a plasma fireball blowing the fake wall apart revealing the narrow staircase behind it.

"Shego!" Dr. Director hissed at her. "The false wall might have slowed our enemies down while they tried to figure out how to open it."

"And that complicated combination lock you were describing could have slowed us down enough that we ended up as monster chow!" Shego yelled back.

Shego bolted into the secret stairwell followed closely by Ron. Ron turning sat Kim and Dr. Director down and holding up a hand summoned a ball of his own Mystical Monkey blue energy and threw it at the ceiling of the corridor just outside the stairwell entrance. The ceiling exploded raining debris down temporarily blocking the entrance to the stairs.

The group ran up the stairs but to Shego's vast annoyance found out they only went up one flight.

"Another precaution in case an enemy found the hidden stairs. Each one only goes up one flight and then you have to switch to another set of stairs at the other end of the complex to go up to the next level." Dr. Director explained.

"All this switching from stairs to stairs, I swear Global Justice is crazier than even Dr. D. was. What do you do in case of an emergency like a fire or earthquake or something?" Shego asked shaking her head.

"We do have normal stairs. These are only used when someone has invaded the base and personnel can't reach the normal stairs." Dr. Director told her annoyed. She walked up to the blank wall that was closing at the end of the stairs and held her hand to the center of the wall for a moment, pulled her hand away, waited and then held her hand against the wall for several long moments. The wall silently slid open revealing a corridor just like the one they had just left one flight below them.

After Shego, Ron, Kim and Dr. Director entered the new level's corridor, Dr. Director pressed on a spot on the side wall and the door/wall slid shut sealing off the stairwell.

"See? Now when those creatures get to the top of the stairs they will have no idea how to open the door and we will gain some valuable time."

Shego too tired to argue just slid down the side wall she was leaning on and panted. "We can take a rest then as we try to decide what to do next." She managed to say between breaths.

Ron leaned tiredly on the opposite wall from Shego while a rested Dr. Director and Kim having ridden on Ron's shoulder moved farther up the corridor. "Dr. Director? Do you know which elevator we were in that was sent crashing to the basement? Do you know where it is in regards to where we are at now?"

Dr. Director turning looked at the radiation warning on the closed stairwell wall/door. "Yes. I got turned around during our run but each of the secret stairwell doors has a unique mistake on the warning labels. This one here says 'Raydiation Warning instead of course Radiation Warning. That means we are on level 13 on the east side of the complex. That means the elevator that was crashed is down this corridor and then turn left and go past three intersections and then turn right. You'll see the elevator doors at the end of that hallway. Why?"

"We still need to get to the Necronomicon located at Containment and Research. Climbing down the elevator shaft is the fastest way to get there and hopefully the Deadites won't think to guard a crashed elevator shaft."

Dr. Director nodded her head.

Suddenly the door to the hidden stairwell slid open to reveal… A portly balding man with black spider web marks across his face. His milky white eyes stared at Dr. Director. A gravely voice that sounded nothing like Oracle spoke.

"Are you forgetting that the confusing layout and hidden exits of this base were my ideas Dr. Director?"

Before anyone could react Oracle/Deadite threw itself at the nearest person to the secret staircase entrance. Shego resting on the floor.

Landing on its round belly the creature managed to grab Shego's arm and pulling the arm to its mouth sank it's teeth deeply in before Shego kicked out sending the creature back through the doorway to tumble down the stairs.

"Shego!" Ron shouted in horror. Once again flinging one of his Mystical Monkey powered energy balls he destroyed the stairwell entrance. Grabbing up the shocked Shego he tore off down the corridor with Kim and Dr. Director running behind him. Reaching an intersection Ron stopped and looked back the way they came and not seeing anything following them he paused and lowered Shego to the floor gently.

Kim was instantly by Shego's side. "You said your metabolism that lets you throw plasma around burns out chemicals maybe it will do the same thing with whatever these creatures do to infect others?" Kim asked desperately.

Shego looked down at the bite mark on her arm. It was inflamed and a deeper shade of green than her normal skin. Black spidery lines had already radiated out from the bite mark and were covering her entire arm.

"Um, I don't think so princess. As a matter of fact I think my body is spreading this stuff even faster than a normal human." Shego said as she started to shake as if she was cold.

Ron was doing his own shaking but not from cold but fear. "Shego, you, Kim and I are to grow old together. Rocking chairs, Viagra, remember? Fight it!"

"I'm trying Ronnie really I am!" Shego said sounding like a frightened little girl. She let out a shuddering sigh and then coughed. "I knew it. Every time I want something so badly it never works out." Shego coughed several more times and it was obvious to all of them watching that the black streaks were spreading rapidly over Shego's entire body.

Ron looking around frantically spotted a fire house behind a glass door on one of the walls and smashing the glass he quickly pulled several yards of the hose out.

A fire hose is very tough material. It is meant to withstand internal pressures from water and to resist tearing or being cut. It is also resistant to high temperatures.

Ron snapped through the fire hose as if it was mere twine. Returning to Shego's side he quickly started tying her legs together and then her arms to her side using the fire hose.

Shego her head lolling to the side managed to regain enough control to look up at him.

"Um Ron? While I heartily encourage you to explore your kinky side, do you really think this is the right time?"

"A Deadite bite doesn't kill the person bit; it just turns them into one of those creatures." Ron replied trying to hold back the tears that were leaking out of his eyes. "Anything that can be done can be undone. I'm just going to tie you up so you don't hurt Dr. Director, Kim or me until I can find a way to stop this."

The black lines were spreading up Shego's neck and it was obvious she didn't have much time left before her face was covered.

"Ronnie…" Shego hoarsely whispered.

"Yes Shego?" Ron asked lowering his head to her lips to hear her.

"Ronnie… I just wanted to tell you… To tell you…"

Suddenly her voice deepened and became gravely. "That I'm going to swallow your SOUL!" She suddenly shouted and jerking her head up tried to bite Ron's ear before he could pull it away.

Ron pulled away so quickly he tripped backwards and landed on his butt against the wall. He managed to keep Shego/Deadite from biting him but the urge to sob in loss was so great he didn't know if he could stand it. He could see tears streaming unabashedly down Kim's face as she held on to the now snarling and growling creature lying on the floor tied up with the fire hose.

Hearing a noise from one of the corridors in the intersection, Ron exhaustedly pulled himself over prepared to face another Deadite creature. However, what he saw was a square jawed man with scratches on his face dressed in blue Levis and a denim shirt striding rapidly towards him. The man didn't pause or even glance in Ron's direction but spotting the snarling Shego/Deadite on the ground he pulled with a well practiced swing a double barreled shotgun from a scabbard on his back and brought the weapon around till the business end was firmly pressed against Shego/Deadite's nose.

He moved so quickly and decisively Kim didn't have time to try and prevent it.

"Go to Hell She-bitch!" The man said as his finger started to tighten on the triggers.


	10. Chapter 10

Trio  
Chapter 10  
Going down.

Kim blinked several times. She wasn't quite sure what had just happened. One moment she was cradling the possessed Shego's head in her lap, the next moment a stranger shows up and was about to blow Shego's head off and the next thing Kim knew the stranger was across the hall half way embedded in the wall.

Embedded in the wall by Ron, a blue glowing Ron, the glow wasn't just around his hands this time but playing all across his body. The borrowed suit Ron was wearing was showing no sign of being destroyed but the shotgun in Ron's left hand was slowly melting. Ron's right hand was wrapped around the stranger's throat and this was what was pushing the man into the wall. The stranger's face was showing shock but no signs of agony so Kim figured that Ron must be controlling the glow so as not to harm the man… Yet.

All the times they fought Monkey Fist, he was always worried that Ron would reach the level of Monkey King before he could.

Kim watching knew she wasn't looking at a Monkey King; she was staring at a Monkey God. And the way Ron's lips were pulling away from his teeth in a snarl of pure rage and growling it was a vengeful Monkey God that was one step away from ripping apart the stranger with his bare hands.

Dr. Director was also staring in shock at Ron Stoppable. So this was what a Mystical Monkey Master utilizing 100 of his power could do. Unlike Kim Possible she had noticed Ron crawling towards the intersection when he had heard the stranger approaching, so she had witnessed all of Ron's transformation. He didn't just leap up and move quickly from lying almost prone on the ground to having his hand around the stranger's throat. He flared into blue fire and was simply not where he had been but over to where he now was. There was no rising to his feet and running to stop the stranger. He just was instantly THERE!

Ash Williams, survivor of multiple attacks by the Necronomicon Ex Mortis, fighter of Deadites, traveler in time and witness to more things strange than any human has a right to have seen, was seeing something new. What at first glance appeared to be a scrawny blond haired teenage boy lying on the ground exhausted suddenly turned into a blue fiery protector... Of all things, a Deadite!

"You got thirty seconds pal to tell me who the hell you are and why you tried to kill Shego or I'm going to splatter you all over this hallway." Ron snarled at the man.

To add even more weirdness to what was going on, some kind of naked rat was perched on the glowing blue guy's shoulder. Not only was it not being affected by the glow, it too was glowing with swirling blue flames and looked as pissed off as it's owner was.

The small pink rat nodded its head at Ash and then bringing its tiny paws together it squeaked. "Splatter!"

"Listen up kid." Ash drawled. "The name is Ash Williams. That thing on the floor is a Deadite. I hunt those creatures and destroy them. Considering I was once sucked back in time by the Necronomicon, I can honestly say I've fought them longer than you have been alive.

No matter who she was to you before she is now gone! All that is left is a vessel for evil and the best way to deal with them is the way I was trying to do when you stopped me."

Ash glanced over to Ron's left hand and spotted his sadly wilting shotgun.

"Aww crap! You melted my boomstick! That shotgun was a 12-gauge double barreled Remington. It had a walnut stock, cobalt blue steel and a hair trigger. Do you know how much that thing cost me at S-Mart? $109.95 in the Sporting Goods department. I expect you to pay for that!"

Kim moving slowly got up and gently allowed the high pitched giggling possessed Shego to rest fully on the floor; she moved over to place a hand on Ron's arm. While she was overjoyed that Ron had stopped this lunatic from killing Shego, she was deeply afraid that Ron might do something extreme while under the influence of anger and Mystical Monkey power and she knew Ron would never forgive himself if he severely injured or killed someone.

"S-Mart?" She asked trying to distract Ron and the stranger somehow.

"They are a sub division of Smarty Mart Kim." Ron answered turning to glance at her.

Ron's freaky eyes with the blue flames shining from them scared Kim but she was determined not to show it.

"Ron amp down! Shego is okay. You stopped him and destroyed his weapon. Don't hurt him Ron. Shego wouldn't want that." Kim said.

Ron eyebrow rose.

"Well… Okay, maybe Shego would want him hurt a little but I don't want you to hurt him Ron." Kim corrected herself.

Ron's freaky eyes softened and Kim was relieved to see the blue going away to reveal Ron's warm brown eyes looking back at her. He turned to look back at Ash.

"You say you have fought these creatures for a long time?"

Ash nodded his head.

"And in all the time you have fought them you have never seen or heard of someone coming back from being possessed like this?" Ron said gesturing at Shego's tied form on the floor.

"Never." Ash said but then glanced to the side. "Well hardly ever."

That tiny shred of hope was all that Ron needed.

Shaking Ash and slightly dislodging some plaster from the wallboard he had Ash embedded in, he snarled at the man. "So there has been at least one time when someone made it back. Tell me!"

Ash sighed. "Okay, the time I was sucked back into the past by the book, I met this woman named Sheila and we kind of hit it off. A sort of super Deadite general captured her and turned her into one of those creatures. Long story short. I fought the general and when I destroyed him, Sheila returned back to normal. Even the injuries she suffered when she attacked me while she was a Deadite were healed."

"So all I have to do is destroy the source of evil and not only Shego will be returned to me and Kim but all the other Global Justice agents might be changed back as well?" Ron asked.

Ash started to shake his head but then stopped. "Um, actually I don't know. Sheila was returned back to normal but the other Deadite creatures were reanimated dead bodies. Look kid, I don't want to get your hopes up. It worked once. It probably won't work again. It would be better to end your friend's suffering now."

"No." Ron said flatly.

"If there is even a chance we can get Shego back we are going to take it!" Kim said.

Dr. Director keeping an eye on Shego walked over as well. "And as Ron pointed out I lost a lot of my people as well. If there is a chance to get them back, then we are going to do everything we can to make it happen."

Ron slowly pulled Ash out of the wall and lowered him to his feet.

"We are going to find the source of evil that has possessed Shego and the G.J. agents and end it but you are not to hurt any of the possessed agents or try anything against Shego again. We got a deal?"

Ash frowned at the now warped and ruined shotgun still clutched in Ron's left hand. "Not like I could do much anyway without my trusty shotgun. It's a pain in the butt that I left my chainsaw in the trunk of my car but I was just passing by that dry cleaner when I felt the pull of the book. I went to check it out and left the chainsaw behind."

"Dry cleaner?" Ron asked as his blue glow faded.

"Yeah I said dry cleaner. And for a bunch of guys working in a dry cleaner they sure were armed to the teeth. You get many stained clothes in this town that fight back?" Ash replied.

"The dry cleaner is one of the secure hidden entrances to Global Justice. We can't use the travel tubes for everything." Dr. Director explained.

"Global Justice? That sounds like something from a very bad comic book." Ash replied looking Dr. Director up and down. She was quite an attractive woman and to Ash the eye patch just made her look more… Experienced in life.

"Global Justice is a top secret police organization who's purpose is to stop the super criminals that normal police agencies can't handle. My name is Dr. Director and I'm in charge of the organization." Dr. Director told him coolly.

Ron gently picked up the possessed Shego from the floor being careful to avoid her teeth as she tried to snap at him and using the makeshift hose rope he tied her on to his back so he could carry her. Since Shego was almost the same height as Ron, he had to tie her up high on his back so she couldn't trip or kick back with her feet and cause him harm. A normal human wouldn't have been able to support the off center weight but Ron still had an amount of Mystical Monkey power in him so he was able to handle her easily.

Kim stared at Shego sadly. "I can't stand to see her like this." She finally said to Ron.

"How long as she been a Deadite anyway?" Ash asked as they set off down the hallway. "I've never seen one go gangrene like that. Usually when they die their bodies just turn white or gray, not usually green."

Ron turned his head to look at the strange man walking beside him. "The green is Shego's natural coloring. You have never heard of Shego before?" He asked with a little amazement. While most of Dr. Drakken's 'world conquering plans' didn't work out and were kept from the public, Shego's criminal past was well known by the public. "Where have you been dude? Shego has been profiled on America's Most Wanted, F.B.I. Files and even 60 Minutes."

Ash gave a half shrug. "Where have I been? Stuck in a haunted cabin in the woods with Deadites trying to kill me, then I was sucked into medieval England where I fought a evil version of myself to keep the book from being used to end the world and just recently trying to rebuild my life by getting my old job back at S-mart. Haven't had a lot of time for television watching kid." Ash frowned and falling a few steps back he examined Shego who tried to spit at him.

"So Greenie here was some kind of criminal?"

Kim shot him an annoyed look. "She used to be a criminal. She was turning over a new leaf."

"And she got taken out by a Deadite? Shame she didn't have a chance at that new life." Ash replied trying to be sympathetic.

"Stop talking about her in the past tense! Ron and I will find a way to get her back!" Kim snapped at him.

Ash raised his hands in a placating manner. "Hey, sorry. Wish you all the luck in that. Just don't think you are going to have a snowball's chance in Hell of it working though."

Ash walked along for a few more yards and then glanced back at Kim. "Hey you want to tell your boyfriend here to stop growling at me? I said I was sorry about talking about Hergo in the past tense."

Ron frowned. "First off her name is Shego, not Hergo and secondly. I'm not growling at you."

Ash looked at the mole rat that was still riding on the kid's shoulder. It kept patting the tied Shego's back as if trying to comfort the snarling creature. Rufus looked over at Ash and shook its head. "Not me." It squeaked.

Kim moved up beside Ron and listened, she then smiled. It was a tired and tense smile but it was still a smile. "It's your stomach Ron. It's growling."

Ron blushed. "Sorry. Haven't eaten anything since sometime yesterday."

Finally they reached the crashed elevator shaft and Ron using his strength pulled the doors open. Far down they could see a flickering light coming from the crashed elevator in the basement.

"Okay. Here is the plan. I'll take the kid with me and we'll drop down to where the book is. You two stay up here where it is safe and look after Greenie. You hear any noises of Deadites coming this way you get your butts up the stairs and get out of here." Ash stated.

"Excuse me?" Kim said, folding her arms across her chest in anger. "I am not staying up here while Ron risks his life below. We are a team and we work together!"

"Look sweet cheeks. This is a job for men. Not a girl who looks like she is some kind of cheerleader and a administration desk jockey." Ash started.

"Uh oh." Ron muttered. He too wanted Kim and Dr. Director to stay where it was safe but not because he dismissed their usefulness but because if something were to happen to Dr. Director it could cripple Global Justice and Kim? Ron just couldn't bear to think of losing Kim like he may have already lost Shego.

Taking a peek over his shoulder he could see two seriously annoyed red heads standing with similar postures. Arms crossed angrily over their chests and their eyes flashing in anger.

So much for trying to protect the two women Ron thought to himself. Now nothing would stop them from coming with him and Ash but Ron knew he had to at least try.

"Kim. I was hoping you and Dr. Director would watch over Shego for me. I don't want to take her down there and get her hurt any worse than she already is…"

"She's a Deadite. How much worse can she get?" Ash asked of no one.

Ron resisted the urge to slap his forehead with his hand in annoyance. _"You aren't helping dude."_ He thought to himself.

"I sincerely hope this is some misplaced desire on your part to protect us than some belief we can't handle ourselves in a fight as well you two could?" Dr. Director said in a frosty voice.

"It's just that you are the head of Global Justice Dr. Director. What will happen to the organization if something happens to you?" Ron tried one more time to explain.

"If we don't stop these Deadite creatures here and now, there may not be much of a future for Global Justice anyway and before I was the head administrator for Global Justice I was one of its best agents. I'm going! Those are my people that have been turned and I will see them restored!"

Ron reluctantly nodded his head. He knew he was going to lose the argument before he started. Turning he glanced at Kim to see silent tears running down her face.

"Kim?" He asked.

"You wanted to leave me behind?" Kim whispered.

"Kim it's just that…" Ron started and then paused. With his voice breaking with emotion he tried again. "Ash here says we have almost no chance to get Shego back. I'm not accepting that but if he is right, we've lost her for good and if you go down there and something happens to you as well. I don't think I can…" Ron swallowed a few times. "I don't want to live if I lose you as well." He finally whispered.

Kim reached out a hand and gently cupped Ron's face. "Don't you understand Ron? If we can't reverse what has been done to Shego, I've lost her too. And if you go down and don't come back up…" Kim stifled a sob. "Then I know I couldn't go on either. I wouldn't want to. We're a team Ronald Stoppable. We go into danger together and we come out of it together or not at all."

Ron nodded his head. "But what about Shego?"

"We take her with us. As Mr. Williams put it, how much worse can she get than being a possessed Deadite?" Kim stated.

"Just call me Ash. There really isn't a need for formalities when you are about to walk into the depth of Hell now is there?"

A distant rustling noise could be heard in the corridors behind them.

"Sounds like the Deadites managed to clear that stairwell I destroyed." Ron said glancing back that way. "If we are going we better do it now before they reach us and we have to fight again."

Ash was standing at elevator shaft looking down. He glanced back at Dr. Director. "Dr. Director huh? Seems kind of a severe name for a lady."

Once again Dr. Director looked Ash up and down slowly. "My first name is Betty. As you say it is quite silly to be formal when risking one's life with others. You may call me Betty."

"Well Betty if you'll pardon one more male chauvinism, instead of letting a lady go first I will just in case something is waiting below." So saying Ash leapt into the elevator shaft and using his metallic right hand he caught the elevator cable and started sliding down it. Faint sparks could be seen coming from his metal hand as it slid along the cable.

Dr. Director reached down to a small almost unnoticeable pouch on her jumpsuit's belt and pulled out a pair of leather gloves and pulled them on. With a nod at Ron and Kim she then leapt out and caught the cable as well and started sliding down.

Kim turning pulled Ron's head down to hers and kissed him. "For luck." She said and then jumping out she caught the cable and started down as well.

"All ready Shego?" Ron asked turning his head and saying over his shoulder to the tied possessed green skinned woman.

Shego gave a high pitched laugh and replied. "We shall feast on all of your souls."

Ron nodded his head. "I'll take that as a yes."

As Ron stood on the edge of the elevator shaft, Rufus climbed down and got into his jacket pocket for the climb.

With a leap he reached out and caught the cable and began his climb downwards.


	11. Chapter 11

Trio  
Chapter 11  
Trust?

At the bottom of the elevator shaft awaited the ruins of the crashed elevator cab, a barely functioning light still flickered on the ceiling. At the top of the ruined car Ash's head poked through the access hatch in the ceiling for a brief moment and then popped back out. A few moments later his head showed up again but this time Ash took a moment to study his surroundings.

When the elevator car crashed it had blown open the elevator doors to the level and Ash studied what he could see of the floor outside the doors before committing to dropping to the floor.

As soon as his feet touched the floor a snarling female Deadite dove in through the ruined elevator doors and basically began to beat the living daylights out of him.

The female Deadite who was wearing the dirty remains of a lab coat that had a nametag on it that proclaimed her name used to be Carol. She probably once used to be attractive but being possessed by a Deadite spirit tended to make anyone ugly. Ash thought to himself as he prepared to defend himself.

The Deadite Carol rushed towards him but stopped suddenly and raising her left hand she started moving the fingers as if trying to gain a baby's attention.

Ash naturally enough looked at that hand wondering what she was pulling, and promptly got punched in the face with the Deadite's right fist.

Ash shook his head from the force of the blow and focusing he noticed the Deadite now had her right hand up waving it.

So he looked at that hand and promptly got hit by her left fist.

"Damn! I can't believe I keep falling for that." Ash muttered as he shook his head.

"Don't you dare hurt my agents." Dr. Director's voice called out from the ceiling where she was watching.

"Oh come on Betty! I'm getting my ass handed to me here. Tell them to stop hurting me!"

The Deadite Carol raised both hands but Ash wasn't going to fall for it this time so he watched both hands closely.

Deadite Carol then promptly kicked out with her right foot nailing him in the balls and sending him to his knees in pain holding his injured parts with both hands.

The Deadite creature then grabbed a hold of Ash's hair with her left hand and winding back her right fist prepared to punch the man in the face while he was temporarily in no condition to defend himself.

Dr. Director landed on her feet next to Ash as lightly as a cat and jabbing with one finger she hit the Deadite in several places on her shoulder and neck. The Deadite instantly dropped like a chopped down tree.

"Spankin." Kim's voice called from the ceiling. "You know the Mik Koh Nee Monk pressure points?"

Dr. Director nodded her head. "Of course, I studied with the monks for several years before I joined Global Justice."

Kim Possible dropped from the elevator ceiling and making her way to the ruined doors she peered out.

A few moments later Ron dropped down with Shego/Deadite. He glanced over to where Ash was still trying to rise to his feet while clutching his aching privates.

"What did I miss?" He asked as Shego/Deadite laughed at Ash.

"No big. Ash ran into Carol who has been turned into one of those Deadite creatures like Shego had. I lent a hand and helped him deal with her." Dr. Director said reaching up and brushing her hair back.

Kim looked over from the elevator entrance. "Don't let her fool you Ron. Ash was getting his ass kicked and Dr. Director had to drop down here and take care of the creature." Kim was still more than a little annoyed with Ash's attempt to kill Shego.

"I could have handled it." Ash said, his voice several octaves higher than normal as he finally managed to stand up right. As he neared Ron, who had his back turned to him watching Kim, Shego kicked out with her foot and caught Ash in the crotch yet again.

Ash dropped like a sack of potatoes once again.

"Oh that is it! You are so going down bitch." He snarled as he got to his feet. Only to meet Ron's glowing blue eyes.

"I told you, you are not going to harm Shego." The young teen snarled.

"She kicked me!" Ash said defensively.

"You know these things are dangerous. Stay out of her reach." Ron replied and turned to walk away.

Shego/Deadite took the opportunity to blow a raspberry at Ash and start laughing again.

Reaching Kim's side, Ron looked at her questioningly and Kim shook her head signaling that there was no sign of any other creatures outside the elevator doors.

Together the group began to slowly make their way onto the Containment and Research floor. To Ash's surprise, Shego/Deadite grew quiet as if she was being helpful and not trying to draw attention to the group.

The C & R level was one vast warehouse like room. Uniform plain round columns ran from ceiling to floor but instead of featureless concrete columns these has clear centers. Floating in the centers were various objects.

Kim recognized some of the items as things she had seen on various missions such as Dr. Dementor's adhesive grenade that she once had the misfortune of experiencing with Bonnie.

Kim suppressed a shudder of revulsion when she spotted a severed BeBe robot head floating in another column.

As the group made its way past the columns, a sinister looking machete slowly floated in yet another column.

Soon they were out of the 'forest' of columns and found themselves in a fairly empty area that had booths along the walls. Sitting in front of some of the booths were obvious weapons of varying styles and functions.

Kim recognized some of the more basic ones as laser pistols like those that Dr. Drakken armed his synthodrones with.

As a single file the group hugged the wall near the booths trying to avoid detection. Kim found herself leading the group even though she had no idea where she was going. She suddenly pulled to a stop when a very familiar sight met her eyes.

A large laser cannon mounted on a mobile platform. It wasn't the laser that caught Kim's attention as she had seen several more just like it. It was what the laser had been modified with that caused a sudden chill to hit her. Near the barrel end of the laser was a very familiar small canister.

The Pan-dimensional Vortex Inducer.

Ron bumped into Kim from her sudden stop and when Kim looked back at him he mouthed silently the word, 'what?' Kim only gestured at the modified laser.

Ron his eyes nearly blazing in anger turned to look at the person following right behind him. Dr. Director.

"You told me and Kim that thing would be locked away! Global Justice was doing experiments with it, weren't they?" He hissed at her.

Dr. Director met his eyes with her single eye for a brief moment before she looked away.

"Ron you are so naive when it comes to certain things. Of course we are doing tests on it. If nothing else how can we defend against weapons like that if we don't understand how they work?"

Ron continued to glare at the director of Global Justice. "I maybe naïve but I'm not stupid. That thing is beyond dangerous. What if while testing it you happen to open a portal to the Cenobite world again or something worse?"

"The Research team assures me the odds of that are billions to one against. Without something to lock in a dimensional 'address' the laser will open only random dimensions. This in most cases will be empty dimensions that contain nothing." Dr. Director explained. She met Ron's eyes again expecting the teen to drop it but to her surprise she saw even more anger.

"That is why your agent Carol didn't stop Will Du when he came down here to read the Necronomicon isn't it? She was expecting sooner or later for someone to try to read and study the book." Ron said.

"No. Will had no right or clearance to try and read the book. I assure you he took it upon himself. I would never authorize the attempt to read the book at this stage."

"Notice she didn't say never read the book but just not at this stage." Ash's voice called out softly from behind her. "Trust me kid, when it comes to government agencies they will always lie to you."

Dr. Director turned to stare coldly at Ash. "I do not lie. Yes, at some point in the future I would have given the okay to study the book for just the reasons I explained a moment ago to Ron. We have to understand a threat before we can devise strategies on how to defeat them."

While Ash and Dr. Director were quietly arguing, Ron slipped next to Kim and whispered something to her.

Kim shook her head at first but Ron just looked at her as if to say, 'you got a better idea?'

Kim reluctantly shook her head and then giving him a kiss she stepped into the shadows of the test firing booth and faded from view.

"Come on we have to reach Will Du and the book and destroy the source of evil if we want to try and get Shego back." Ron said to Dr. Director and Ash.

"And my agents as well." Dr. Director reminded Ron once more.

As Ron lead them away neither Dr. Director nor Ash realized that Kim was no longer in the lead and it was now Ron leading them.

Finally the test firing range was left behind and they came across a virtual sea of desks. Reports and assessments on the equipment being tested were filled out at these desks and then promptly filed away for later review.

The desks were now empty but off in the distance Ron, Ash and Dr. Director could see now transformed Deadite creatures standing staring at a raised platform where Will Du stood. Several feet away from him an ugly book laid propped up on a podium.

The face on the book was as hideous as always but the eyes of the book were at least closed.

Ron and his group silently made their way through the desks.

"There is that damned book now." Ash muttered softly to himself as they neared where the group of Deadites was standing around as if waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly the eyes on the book opened revealing the swirling milky depths. The mouth of the book opened and a hiss was heard.

As one the group of Deadite turned to face the group.

Dr. Director shot Ash an annoyed glance.

Before she could say anything however a second figure took its place next to Will on the raised platform.

Even though the black spider webbing across their faces distorted their appearances, Dr. Director could easily make out the round fat form of Oracle.

"What did I tell you Du my boy?" The man said in a voice much too deep and coarse for his own said. "Human nature, I knew they would be coming down here to try and destroy you rather than being sensible and running for it."

"Always the amateurs." Deadite Will Du agreed. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed someone was missing. "Where is Kim Possible?" He demanded.

Instead of answering him Ron asked his own question. "Why would I want to destroy Will Du?"

"I rule here!" Deadite Du said opening his hands wide. "Not that pathetic excuse for a director, Betty."

Dr. Director narrowed her eyes at him. "That is Dr. Director to you. Only my friends may call me Betty and you are most certainly not one of them."

"You had high praise for me before you started trying to bring in these amateurs." Du snarled back. "And now you are here to try and destroy me?"

"Ahem!" Ron said loudly. "Once again, why would I want to destroy Will? I'm here to put an end to the source of evil. You are just a pitiful puppet of that evil."

Ash feeling a rumbling in the floor glanced back the way they came and watched as a laser on a mobile platform with tank trends came up fast smashing its way through the desks blocking it. The laser swung around until it was pointing at the raised platform Will Du and Oracle were standing on. They could see a determined Kim Possible at the controls.

Instead of being fearful Will Du opened his arms wide as if welcoming the danger of the laser. "You will find that I'm not so easy to destroy! I have power beyond your comprehension amateur."

Kim loudly growled. "I really hate when you call me that. I would love nothing more than to blast you to bits for taking Shego away from us and what you have done but as Ron said you are just a fool being used!" Kim worked the controls of the laser and it swiveled around to point at another target. The Necronomicon. Kim adjusted the controls till the tip of the laser pointed a few feet above the book.

"I know you can understand me Necro… Whatever they call you." Ron stated. "So listen up. I want you to pull out all the evil you have put into Shego and the other agents or Kim is going to fire the laser. You'll notice the Pan-dimensional Vortex Inducer is mounted on the laser and I think you know what it does. It'll open a portal to another dimension. I'm told that in most likelihood it'll be an empty dimension but no one can say for sure. And that is the whole point isn't it?"

The glassy milky eyes of the Necronomicon stared at Ron and the fanged filled mouth hissed at him.

"Uh huh book! Think about it. One press of a button is all is needed and you may get dumped away where you can do no one harm ever again. I believe that with you gone the people possessed by the evil will be cured but I'm not sure either so that is why I propose an agreement with you."

The book stopped hissing and it appeared to be listening to Ron.

Before Ron could continue, Will Du started speaking.

"You think about it Ron. Why are you protecting people like Dr. Director? She has lied to you. She told you she was going to lock away all the things you recovered from Drakken's lair to prevent them from being used. You can see for yourself she plans on testing and experimenting on them. Why do you continue to play the buffoon to Kim's mock heroism all for a world that doesn't remember your name or care if you live? Join us. We will even let you keep Shego and Kim if that is what you want. You can have power beyond your imagination and the bodies of your friends to do whatever you want to."

Ron's face hardened. "I don't want power. I don't need the world to remember my name or proclaim it with honors nor fame and I don't want the bodies of my friends. I want their love." Ron dismissed Will Du from that point on and turned to directly address the book.

"What I'm proposing book is that you pull the evil out of everyone and I won't send you to another dimension. Sure they'll lock you away but as Will Du has said, sooner or later they will take you out to experiment once again and you'll have another chance to try and destroy the world then. What is time to you anyway? You are a book. Now or a hundred years later, do you really care?"

Kim's finger hovered over the button that would fire the laser opening a portal to who knows where.

The Necronomicon's mouth opened wide and kept opening till it was almost half the books surface. The Deadite creatures standing between Ron and it suddenly shuddered and thick black shadows flew out of their bodies and were swallowed into the open mouth.

On Ron's back he could feel Shego shuddering and kicking and out of the corner of his eye he watched a thick shadow detach and fly the distance to the book and was swallowed. Black shadows came out of the ceiling and flew into the book's open mouth.

A shadow came out of Oracle and the fat man dropped like a puppet whose strings had just been cut.

Will Du threw himself in front of the book.

"No master, please don't take away my power. I can kill this worm for you!" Du turned to face Ron and pulled a knife from a pocket. He took several steps towards Ron but suddenly a shadow pulled out of his back and flew into the book's mouth. He tumbled to the ground nearly at Ron's feet and passed out.

The mouth of the book slowly closed.

"Shego? Are you with me?" Ron asked over his shoulder to the tied woman.

"Um, Ron? Why am I tied to your back? If you are attempting to be kinky it would be a lot more fun if I was tied facing you, you know." Shego's normal voice said.

Ron with a smile on his face reached down to untie the shredded hose he had tied Shego to himself with when a bright flash of light caught his attention.

The laser beam shot across the room and hit the wall behind the book and a swirling portal appeared.

"Ron gave his word he wouldn't send you to another dimension but I never said anything about not doing it." Kim's defiant voice called out. "I'm not leaving you in this dimension to someday come back and harm Ron or Shego ever again!"

The book was pulled towards the portal but hovered right at the edge of it. The eyes glaring in pure hate at Kim. The mouth opened and dark tentacles of shadows lashed out of the mouth and shot across the space till it reached Ron and wrapped around his legs pulling him off balance to crash into the floor. The tendrils then attempted to pull Ron in to the vortex with the book. If it was going, it wasn't going without a victim to torture.

Kim's eyes widened in horror as Ron slowly started being pulled towards the book but then he stopped. Kim could see underneath Ron's back a green glow and realized that Shego still tied to Ron was using her hands as much as she could to stop her and Ron's progress towards the vortex. Ron's legs pulled up from the floor until he was practically hovering and Kim could hear him moan in pain from the strain. The only thing stopping his plummet into the vortex was Shego straining to keep her hands embedded in the floor.

More black tentacles shot towards Ash and Dr. Director. Ash reacting quickly grabbed Dr. Director around her waist and threw himself backwards to avoid them. Dr. Director turned as she fell and landed on Ash face to face. The tendril flailed harmlessly through the space they had moments ago occupied.

Ash stared into the eye of Dr. Director. "So, how ever will we top our next date after this?" He asked her as he kept his fully flesh arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

To Dr. Director's chagrin, she started to blush.

A black tentacle shot towards Kim sitting at the controls of the laser. Duck and dodging from side to side Kim managed to avoid the thick tendril as it battered at the laser trying to get to her. To Kim's horror one of the attempts smashed into the side of the laser and dislodged the Pan-dimensional Vortex Inducer. The shiny metal canister was snatched up mindlessly by the tentacle and carried back to the book, which swallowed it down it's mouth.

The laser no longer having the PDVI let out a whine and started to auto shut down.

The Book ceased all attempts to grab Dr. Director, Ash and Kim and turned all of its tendrils on Ron trying desperately to pull him and Shego into the vortex with it as the portal became unstable and started to close.

Finally Ron using the last of his strength managed to kick the last of the tendrils off of his legs and the tentacles retreated back into the book as the portal closed sealing the book away, Kim hoped forever.

Kim leaping from the now ruined laser ran over and quickly untied Shego and Ron. Gently pulling Ron off of Shego she then turned Shego over to check on her. Almost afraid she was going to see black spider webbing across her face.

But it was a normal, well normal for Shego anyway, face that stared back at her.

"Hey Princess." Shego said weakly. "What did I miss while I was out?"

Kim threw her arms around the prone woman and sobbing held her tight. Finally she looked over and saw that Ron was still lying flat on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"Ron? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Instantly Shego was up and looking over Ron as well.

"I'm just so tired Kim. I feel like I'm starving and my body feels so weak I can hardly move." Ron replied.

Dr. Director and Ash walked over to look down on him. "I'm not surprised." Dr. Director stated. "That Mystical Monkey Power has to come from somewhere and you have been using it almost constantly since this madness started. You are just completely out of reserves Ronald. Your body needs food and lots of rest."

The other victims of the Necronomicon started to stir. One by one they came to and began walking over to Dr. Director. None of them had any idea what had happened but just had brief memories of shadows rushing into them.

A very subdued Will Du finally walked over. "I'm sorry about what happened…"

Dr. Director cut him off. "I'm very disappointed in you at the moment Agent Du. Your wounded pride nearly ended up costing this organization and perhaps the very world everything. I expect you to turn in a complete report not only on what you did but also why. I am ordering you in for a full psychological examination and depending on the results you may or may not be allowed to continue with Global Justice."

Will Du nodded his head and started to walk off. He shot one last hateful glance at Shego and Kim but Shego merely blew him a kiss and then turned her back towards him.

Shego and Kim together managed to raise Ron from the floor and supported him between the two of them.

"We're taking Ron to Bueno Nacho for some food and then home for some rest Dr. Director." Kim informed her.

"Hope he has a tab at Bueno Nacho." Shego muttered. "Cause I've got no money with me and I don't think Kimmy has either."

Dr. Director reached into the pouch on her belt and pulled a single gold card from it. "This is a Global Justice charge card. It is limitless." She looked at it for a moment and then flipped it to Shego. "Use it as you see fit and I can get it back tomorrow after you all have had some food and rest."

Shego holding an unlimited credit card smiled.

"Use it with reason please." Dr. Director stated. She then turned to address the now awake agents. "All right people I want a status report on the condition of Global Justice and I wanted it twenty minutes ago!"

The agents scrambled.

"Bit harsh aren't you Betty?" Ash asked. "Your people have been through a trying ordeal and things are safe now. Why push them? Why not let them rest a bit? What more could possibly happen now?"

Red lights started flashing and a female Global Justice agent ran up to Dr. Director. "We have reports from a surface entry point on the outskirts of Middletown that there is an intruder."

An exhausted Ron hanging between Shego and Kim managed to raise his head to look at Ash. "Dude even I know you never ask what more could happen!"

As a group they made their way to a still standing computer desk and watched as the agent that had made the report to Dr. Director typed at the console. Soon a security image showed on the screen.

A tall person wearing dirty coveralls was striding towards two agents. The coverall wearing person had a hockey mask over its face. The agents pulled their guns and after ordering the individual to stop and it not obeying them, they opened fire into the person attacking them but it didn't even slow the figure down. The hockey masked individual reached the two agents and reaching out with glove covered hands it grasped the agents by their heads.

Suddenly the two agent's heads exploded from the pressure the individual wielded single handedly.

Kim who had seen a lot of violence over the years stopping freaks bent on taking over the world still hadn't seen such graphic violence and gasped. Shego being a violent criminal but still one who prided herself on never killing anyone paled as well.

"That is just wrong and sick." Ron stated.

The hockey masked individual stared up to where the camera was mounted and the group could see into the eye holes of the hockey mask but all they could see was a darkness that hid the eyes of the attacker.

The individual suddenly hurled single handedly one of the agent's dead bodies he was clutching and the camera stopped broadcasting.

"What the hell was that?" Ash asked in the stunned silence of the group.

"Jason Voorhees." Dr. Director whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Trio  
Chapter 12  
Guess who is coming to dinner?

"That is Jason Voorhees?" Shego asked in shock as she backed away from the screen. She then looked over at Dr. Director. "Well good luck with dealing with that."

Shego grabbing Kim's arm started to pull her away.

"Come on Princess, let's grab Ronnie and get out of here!"

"Shego! We can't just leave Dr. Director to face that thing alone. And who is Jason Voorhees anyway?" Kim asked as she tried to shake Shego's grip from her arm.

"Yeah, that is what I would like to know as well." Ash said.

Shego continued to hold on to Kim's arm and reaching out with other hand she grabbed a hold of Ron's shoulder. "I'm sure Dr. Director can fill you in." She said to Ash. Turning her attention back to Kim, Shego said. "Kimmie, I'm sure Dr. Director can handle this with all the agents she has. She doesn't need our help. Ron is exhausted and nearly starving. Now let's go!"

Ron shook off Shego's hand and rose to stand next to Dr. Director. "I agree with Kim. We can't just leave them facing that thing; I don't care how tired or hungry I am."

"Ronnie you don't understand! Drakken told me about Jason yesterday when he was bragging about getting his machete from Crystal Lake Research Center. Jason isn't human! He's a walking corpse animated by a demon. He was a little boy that got killed at a sleep away camp and his mother summoned a demon and placed it in the boy's body to kill those responsible. The demon made the body grow up so it would be more effective killer! Now let's get out of here!"

"No Shego." Ron sighed. "You can leave if you want to. I'm staying."

"Me too." Kim stated as she pulled free of Shego and went to stand beside Ron and Dr. Director.

"Don't do this Ronnie! Kimmie! Please I'm begging you. Dr. Director has hundreds of agents. Let her handle this one. I can't lose you and Kimmie now after what we have recently been through." Shego seeing that Kim and Ron's face remained firmed fired up the plasma in her hands. The green flames flickering across her fists.

"I can knock you both out you know. I can carry you out of here while you are unconscious."

Ron shook his head. "You won't do that Shego. You know if you did that neither me or Kim would ever trust you again. Our relationship would be over before it could even officially begin."

"I would agree with Shego and order you three to leave except for one thing." Dr. Director interjected. "I don't have hundreds of agents in Global Justice Headquarters at the moment. I ordered an evacuation and lockdown. Remember? The only agents in the complex with us at the moment are the ones in this room, the few on the other floors that had been transformed into Deadite creatures and now are free and a few essential agents and the perimeter guards who have orders to not let anyone out or in until I call off the lockdown."

"Then call off the lockdown and get your agents back here to help fight that thing!" Shego shouted.

"Um, not sure if anyone is interested but Jason is on the move again." The woman at the computer keyboard stated drawing everyone's attention.

"Where is he?" Dr. Director asked as she moved to the woman's side.

"Just entering the Power and Distribution section." The woman said nodding at the computer screen. On the screen could be seen Jason walking through a doorway into a room with a row of control consoles with glowing dials.

"Is there anyone in there?" Dr. Director asked.

"Two technicians." The woman at the computer console replied. "One of them is my fiancée." She added quietly.

Dr. Director placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Don't worry Lorie, I'm sure Jack and whoever is assigned to work with him today are smart enough to find a place to hide and not challenge Jason."

Lorie looked up in surprise. "I didn't know that you knew about me and Jack."

"Nothing goes on under my command that I don't know about." Dr. Director assured her.

Jason stalked through the room and was about to exit the opposite door when he stopped. Slowly he turned his whole body as if he had heard something. Rapidly typing Lorie switched camera angles till they could see two men wearing lab coats were huddled between two of the monstrous computer consoles that controlled the ebb and flow of energy throughout the entire complex.

Jason slowly moved towards the nearest console.

"No. No. Jack run." Lorie cried knowing that her fiancée couldn't possibly hear her.

Jason placed his hands on the console and shoved.

The two men sitting with their backs to the console could feel as it started to shift and tried to leap up and run but Jason's strength was too much and they only managed to rise to their feet when the heavy computer console with much sparks slid across the floor and crushed them against the other console.

Lights started flickering in the room Ron and the group were in and the last image they saw on the computer screen were the two men, their faces twisted in agony as blood began to flow over the consoles and on to the floor as everything below their waist was now nothing but mangled flesh.

The lights in the room suddenly failed pitching everything into total darkness. The only sounds in the room was the sobbing of the woman named Lorie as she faced the fact she was now a widow before she even had a chance to be married first.

The lights remained out for a few moments before eerie red emergency lighting came on casting everything in the room in a hellish glow.

Ron found Shego staring at him. "Remember your promise to me Ron. I don't want to end up like that poor girl and end up crying over your or Kim's dead body." She then turned and walked a few paces off.

Dr. Racle appeared at Lorie's side and speaking quietly he helped her away from the now useless computer console. A few moments later he came back alone. "I have Lorie resting. Some of her co-workers are watching over her. I would give her a sedative but I of course don't have any with me and there isn't much of a chance I can get to my office or the infirmary to get any at the moment."

"What is this Jason thing wanting here? Was he drawn by the Necronomicon?" Ash asked.

Oracle frowned. "Doubtful."

Shego turned and glared at him. "That's right; you are Dr. Mindbender so tell us what is motivating Jason to attack?"

Oracle glared right back at Shego. "My specialty is psychology of living humans. How am I suppose to know what goes through a corpse's mind?"

"Well you better figure it out quickly or you may find out first hand what goes through a corpse's mind, if you get my drift." Shego said folding her arms across her chest angrily.

Ash pointed at Shego with his metal hand. "I think she had a better personality when she was a Deadite." He stated.

Shego looked at the metallic hand pointing at her and replied sarcastically. "Ooh what's up with the metal hand? Your mommy catch you touching yourself in an inappropriate place and punished you a little too hard?"

Ash clenched his fist and started to walk in Shego's direction but once again was stopped by Ron stepping in front of him. "This is getting us no where! I think it is pretty obvious that Jason is here for his machete. The question is what do we do about it?"

Kim shot Ron a confused look. "Why the machete? Jason obviously can kill quite well without it and surely he could find another weapon anywhere if that is what he is looking for."

Oracle began to pace rapidly back and forth. "Yes. Yes. That would make sense. Of course." He muttered to himself.

Dr. Director eyed him. "What have you deduced?" She finally asked as the man continued to feverishly pace back and forth.

"Jason was a mere child when he died and his mother summoned the demon, yes? And I think it is pretty obvious that the mother summoned a Vengeance Demon to put in the boy's body. So the boy's mind the demon moved into saw everything the way a child would see it. A desire to do what mommy tells him to do and a desire to protect what is his. That's why Jason usually stays near Crystal Lake. As far as he is concerned that is his home and just like a child will form a connection to a beloved toy that is how Jason views his machete. It is his. When Dr. Drakken took his machete, the demon demanded that someone had to pay for it and the child part of Jason wants his favorite 'toy' back."

"So why doesn't Jason hunt down this Drakken character and punish him for taking his machete?" Ash asked.

Shego shook her head. "Jason doesn't know that Drakken took the weapon. Dr. D. told me that he found the research center in shambles with everyone inside dead with the machete stuck in a woman at a desk at the front entrance. He didn't see anyone living so he stole some files and then pulled the machete out of the woman and took it with him." Shego replied.

Oracle paused in his pacing. "The center must have been doing some research on Jason and he got free. He started killing everyone in the complex till he made his way to the front entrance. There he killed the woman at the front desk, probably by hurling his machete at her. Before he could pull it out someone else must have run out the exit behind him so Jason went after them without retrieving his machete." Oracle looked over at Shego. "Your Dr. Drakken is one lucky person. A few moments earlier and he would have run directly into Jason and if he had taken any longer inside the complex he might have ran into Jason coming back to retrieve his machete."

"Yeah, I'll send him a card congratulating him on his luck… If any of us survive that is." Shego replied sarcastically. "Wait." Shego said dropping her arms from her angry stance. "If Jason just wants back his machete, why don't we just clear out of here and let him get his stupid knife and then he'll turn around and go back to this Crystal Lake?"

Oracle shook his head. "The child part of Jason will be pleased to get his favorite weapon back but the vengeance demon part will demand that all who were involved in its taking be destroyed. Since Jason has no way to know exactly who did it, chances are he'll kill everyone. He may not even stop at this complex but may take his temper tantrum out on Middletown above us."

"Well…Isn't that special?" Shego said in disgust. "So what do we do?"

A voice in the gloom called out. "I can't believe how easily you amateurs overlook the obvious solutions" Will Du said stepped into the dim light. "We will just use the Pan-dimensional Vortex Inducer and send this Jason creature into another dimension."

"Only one problem with that Du." Kim replied. "The Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer was swallowed by the Necronomicon and is gone. You wouldn't know that because you were unconscious after the book pulled its evil out of you."

"Oh." Du said deflating.

"I thought you left anyway. Something about having to write a detailed report on how you screwed up and almost ended up killing us all." Shego said.

"When the lights went out I of course returned to see if I could be of service." Du replied glaring at Shego.

"Now there's an idea. We'll send Du boy out with the machete. Maybe Jason will be happy with just slaughtering him?" Shego offered.

Du continued to glare at Shego and started to open his mouth to verbally spar with her when they were stopped by Ron calmly asking.

"How was Jason contained at the research center he was at?"

Dr. Director answered him. "He was kept wrapped up in chains and kept in the lake. Something about the lake puts Jason into a kind of stupor. They would only fish him out of the lake when they wanted to do experiments on him."

"Gee and they can't figure out why Jason is cranky." Shego muttered to herself.

"The research center was about to try a new method of containment for him but this incident happened before they could bring it online." Dr. Director said.

"What method?" Kim asked.

"Cryogenic freezing."

"Do you have any of those cryogenic freezers here on this level?" Kim asked.

Dr. Director blinked a few times. "Why yes we do. Global Justice uses them for specimens we capture of D.N.Amy's warped genetic experiments. And considering that geneticist usually makes oversized monsters with her tampering, the ones we have are large ones big enough to hold Jason."

"So the problem is solved. We wait for Jason to come down here for his machete. We stuff him in the ice box and freeze his dead ass. Simple." Ash stated with a smile.

"Yeah. Simple." Shego muttered. "You know your enthusiasm reminds me of Dr. D.'s . You should have Kim or Ron tell you how his plans always go."

"Look we just put the machete into one of these big freezer things and when Jason goes inside to get it we slam the door and turn the sucker on." Ash said.

Oracle shaking his head replied. "While whatever is left of Jason's human mind is that of a child, the Vengeance Demon isn't stupid. It would never do something as dumb as stepping into an unknown contraption. It would just have Jason destroy the device and retrieve the machete from the wreckage."

"So we are going to have to wait till Jason gets here and then somehow physically force Jason into the Cryno, er crying… Um, the big freezer thing?" Ron asked.

Oracle nodded.

"Great." Shego muttered to herself. Loudly she added. "Okay, first thing. Does anyone here have any food squirreled away? Candy bars, cookies, etc?"

Everyone in the room looked at her oddly.

"Come on people. I know someone must have some snacks hidden away to tide you over till your meal breaks." Shego shouted.

A few of the people in the background stepped forth.

"I have a candy bar in my desk."

"I've got some cupcakes."

Shego nodded at them. "Go get them."

She then reached over and grabbed Ron by the arm and forced him down into an office chair. "Sit. And when they bring the food you are to eat."

"Shego…" Ron started.

"No Ron, you listen to me. I know about power burnouts." She said holding up her hands and letting them glow a little. "If we are going to stay and try to stop this Jason thing then we are going to need everyone at as full strength or as close as they can get and that means you need to rest and eat to help stoke your furnace. I've got this really bad feeling that when it comes down to it, it is just going to be you, me and Kimmie that are going to have any chance of stopping that thing."

She looked Ron over. "Back upstairs I saw you meditating?"

Ron nodded.

"Excellent. As soon as you have eaten everything they bring you, you are to meditate. That will help to get your energy levels up faster than anything else we can do at the moment." Shego then walked over to talk to Kim. Leaning over she put her head next to Kim's.

"Well Princess how do you want to handle this? Where can we stash all the people so they won't be in our way when we fight?"

"There aren't helpless Shego. They are trained Global Justice agents."

Shego raised an eyebrow and then over exaggerating her motions she turned and slowly looked around the room at the group of people who were huddled in miserable groups in the dark. "Come on Kimime. They may have had some combat training but they are basically office workers. And they are almost out of their minds with fear."

Kim more subtly examined the people stuck with them and frowned as she realized that Shego was right. Most of the individuals down there with them were women wearing lab coats and more than a few were out of shape. She didn't expect much help from Dr. Racle and the few other men either. After what Will Du had pulled this day she wasn't sure if she would trust him to watch her back.

In a fight for survival, Ash might be of help and she would take Dr. Director at her back without any qualms at all but the others? They were more likely to panic and get in their way.

Kim nodded her head at Shego and walked over to Dr. Director.

"Is there anywhere we can get these people to so they won't be in the way when Jason arrives?" She asked the older woman.

Will Du sneered at her. "To do that we would have to know which direction Jason will enter from now wouldn't we? There is no guarantee that Jason will make a straight line from the Power and Distribution and with power out there is no way to monitor Jason."

Ron sitting in the office chair without opening his eyes raised his hand and pointed to the East and slightly upwards. "Jason is there." He stated. "He is coming in a straight line and going down whenever he finds stairs."

"You can see him?" Kim asked kneeling next to Ron.

Ron nodded his head. "In my mind I can see an image of a tall figure on fire as if straight from Hell. He's coming this way." He said with complete confidence.

Many floors above them walking down a deserted corridor Jason paused and slowly his hockey mask covered face turned left and then right as if he could sense something but wasn't sure where it was coming from, finally he continued on his way to where he could sense his machete waited for him.


	13. Chapter 13

Trio  
Chapter 12  
Fire and Ice

Shego with an effort stopped her hands from twitching. Sometimes the danger wasn't as bad as the waiting for the danger to show up was. In this case Shego had no illusions about it. The danger was just as bad if not worse than the tension of waiting for it to show up but she still wished Jason would just appear so they could get it over with.

Her twitching was from that and also a healthy does of annoyance with the Global Justice agents her and Kim had herded to the back of the warehouse sized basement containment area.

Finally Dr. Director, Kim and her had decided on placing the nervous people into one of the weapon's testing stalls.

It was hoped that in the gloom of the emergency lighting that Jason might miss seeing them.

"_Hope? That's a laugh. Jason seems to sense living people like a starving hound dog can sense a T-bone steak." _Shego thought to herself. _"At the very least it should keep the terrified masses from getting in my, Kim and Ron's way." _

Shego walked back to where Ron was still sitting in the office chair meditating. Without even thinking about it she moved silently. Her ninja like grace was almost as natural to her as breathing.

As she came up next to the chair Ron spoke without opening his eyes.

"Everyone settled in back there and knows to be quiet?"

Shego looked curiously at Ron. "Can you sense me like you are sensing Jason? I know I didn't make any noise and I didn't see you open your eyes."

Ron grinned and opened his eyes to look at her. "Not exactly. Jason is like a moving roaring bonfire in my mind's eye. You are a nice warm green glow. Kim is a comforting pink glow. Dr. Director is reddish/purple glow and I can even sense Ash over there. He's a reddish/golden glow." Ron shrugged his shoulders. "The other people here with us I can't sense at all. I don't know why."

"Maybe it's the will that you are sensing? Kim, you, me, even Dr. Director and Ash have faced tough situations and have had the will to get through them. Those others? They have been trained to be agents but I doubt if any of them have ever faced a mission in their life."

"I hope not cause if those glows are indications of the power of our wills…" He swallowed nervously. "Jason will never allow himself to ever stop. "

Shego reached out and caressed the side of Ron's face with her hand. "Don't even think about us failing Ron. Hockey face may have an insurmountable will but we have intelligence and skills on our side. We are going to win." Shego gave a smile. "We kind of have to since the other option isn't one I'm willing to face."

Ron nodded his head. "I'm going to make sure that Dr. Director and Ash have the cryan…" Ron frowned. "The criano… The freezer ready. Jason is getting very close. He'll be here soon and we better be ready."

Shego nodded and followed Ron back.

Ron found Kim and Dr. Director amongst the forest of storage columns standing next to a column with what was obviously Jason's machete floating in it.

"I was talking to Dr. Director and we both think it would be best if the first thing Jason sees when he arrives is the machete. That way whoever has it can try to distract Jason and get him to follow them back to where the freezers are. If Jason sees his machete he might ignore the others in the room till he gets it back."

Ron nodded his head. "Okay, get that sucker out of there and I'll be ready to lure Jason."

"No Ron. This time I'm going to be the distraction." Kim replied staring at the machete.

Ron looked shocked. "Um, Kim? Sidekick here. I'm always the distraction while you do the fighting."

Kim turned to look at him in anger. "Partner Ron, you are my partner! And Dr. Director pointed out to me that even tired and hungry your Mystical Monkey powers put you more on a fighting level with Jason than I am."

Shego whistled. "Whoa. That must have been a hit to the ol "anything is possible for a Possible ego."

Kim flashed an annoyed look at Shego with an eyebrow twitching.

"Okay Kim, if you and Dr. Director think that is best we'll do it that way." Ron said.

"If push comes to shove we'll fight Jason. My plasma powers are no slouch either you know." Shego stated now the one annoyed.

"Of course, I had fully intended that you and Ron fight together against Jason." Dr. Director said.

Shego shot Ron a look. "Well isn't that special? She is deciding we get to fight together."

"Let it go Shego." Ron muttered as he moved off. Shego hurried to catch up with him.

"I figured you would argue that Kim is the better fighter and she should fight with me and you would be the distraction." Shego asked turning Ron to look at her.

"Look, the distraction's job is to stay out of Jason's way and just lead him using the machete, right?"

Shego nodded her head.

"That means Kim will be out of harm's way."

"And Princess will be safe." Shego sighed.

"That bother you?" Ron asked watching Shego out of the corner of his eye.

Shego shook her head. "Nope, not at all. I agree with you that we need to keep Kimmie safe." To herself she muttered. "Now if I could just figure out how to keep you out of the action so you'll be safe too."

Ron stopped and when Shego neared him he put his arm around her waist and pulled her tightly to his side. "We all need to come out of this. You made some promises I seem to remember and I want you to have to pay off on them."

Shego looked at Ron is surprise. "Why Mr. Stoppable, are you coming on to me? Maybe we could pass the time till Jason shows up by making out?"

Ron gave one of his goofy grins that Shego was quickly learning to love but suddenly stopped. "We don't have any time. Jason is here." He said and letting go of Shego he yelled back over his shoulder to Kim and Dr. Director that Jason was on the stairs to this level and started to run. Shego caught up to him near where Du under the spell of the book had his little gathering of Deadites. Past it and on the right hand wall was the staircase. During the lockdown it had been sealed by sturdy metal doors.

Shego watched the doors with Ron for a few moments with nothing happening. "Are you sure…" She started to ask when suddenly the doors gave off a loud metallic boom as Jason started to pound on them.

The doors were good ones. They lasted for five blows before they crumpled inward.

Kim raced up to stand between Ron and Shego, in her hands was the nasty looking machete of Jason's.

Jason slowly walked into the room and looked at the trio standing facing him.

"Move back slowly to the containment columns. Let Jason think he has us on the run." Kim said quietly. She then raised Jason's machete in the air. "You want this? Come and get it!" She taunted the silent figure staring at her.

Jason immediately started in motion towards them.

As soon as they reached the relative cover of the columns, Ron slid to the left and Shego slid to the right, leaving Kim to continue slowly backing away from the lumbering Jason.

As Jason neared where Ron and Shego had split from Kim, Jason paused at the columns. Slowly his mask turned left and then right.

"Hey ugly! Thought you wanted this? I've got it right here!" Kim yelled waving his machete about.

Jason darted forward so fast he caught Kim off guard and he almost got his hands on her before with a yelp she leapt backwards.

Ron and Shego both leaped at him from the different sides, their hands glowing blue and green respectively. Jason merely shot both hands sideways and caught the two by their throats. Effortlessly he held them up in the air and started to throttle them.

Ron rapidly threw several punches into Jason's chest and face mask but Jason ignored the impacts as if they were from a fly.

"Come on dude! At least act like this is bothering you a little!" Ron gasped. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kim preparing to leap into the fight to try and save him and Shego. "No Kim! Stay back! You can't let Jason get his hands on the machete!" Ron yelled hoarsely.

Shego firing up a plasma blast, reached up and lifting Jason's hockey mask a little she fired it off right up underneath it. The bright lurid green glow shooting out of the eye holes in the mask.

Jason blinded temporarily by the blast hurled Ron back to the left and Shego to the right as he shook his head trying to clear his vision.

"JASON!" A woman's voice screamed and a figure dressed in a lab coat flew at him with a crowbar in her hand. "You killed my boyfriend you son of a bitch!

The crazed Global Justice agent Lorie bashed Jason up alongside his head once, twice, three times with the crowbar in her hands. Jason not being able to see for the moment could only take the blows. Unfortunately, the blows weren't doing much damage to him either. Lorie pulled back to swing for a fourth time but now Jason was staring directly at her and caught the crowbar in his hand. Forcing the crowbar down Jason then gave a mighty shove pushing the crowbar back and upwards driving the other end through Lorie's throat and up into her brain.

"NO!" Screamed Kim as she raced to try and help the already dead woman.

Jason turned towards her and lashed out. Kim having the reflexes and skills of someone who had been a cheerleader for many years flipped backwards and avoided Jason's swing. Jason hit the column to the side of Kim and an object hurled out of it to smack Kim in the stomach hard as she came out of her back flip.

The force of the object knocked Kim on her butt and caused her to slide a few feet. Looking down Kim saw she was cradling a severed head in her lap.

She started to freak out thinking it was the head of the woman Lorie but a second glance revealed the metallic glare of a Bebe bot.

Hearing crunching noises Kim glanced up to see Jason was striding across the broken glass of the destroyed containment column and was heading towards her.

Ron running full out sprang up and lashed out a fist in passing and smacked Jason upside his hockey mask. The impact was so strong it actually semi-turned Jason, who was then punched by Shego who adopting Ron's plan of attack didn't wait around for Jason to capture her with his hands but hit and run.

Jason seeing Ron running at him again stopped his progress towards Kim and turned to fully face Ron's attack with his arms opened wide. Ron wind milled his arms nearly sliding but stopped his mad head long rush towards Jason.

Jason staggered a few inches towards Ron as he was hit suddenly from behind by one of Shego's plasma fireballs. Angrily he turned to face Shego, turning his back to Ron.

"How do you think we are doing Shego?" Ron called out to her.

"I think we are pissing this guy off major league but other than that? We're not doing Jack shit."

Even though Shego couldn't see Ron past Jason's hulking form Ron nodded his head. "Yeah that is what I think too." He called out to her.

Jason facing Shego started to take a step towards her… And was promptly hit upside the head by a well thrown robot Bebe head.

Jason's head tilted to the side briefly, turning his body towards Kim's position he straightened his head with an audible crack noise.

"Hey forget about me? I'm the one that has your precious machete. Don't you want it any more?" Kim taunted the killer.

Jason glanced to his left and right but Ron and Shego had used the distraction to race off into the maze of columns.

Jason stalked forward as Kim moved backwards; never taking her eyes off the juggernaut that was Jason.

In a highly graceful but deadly ballet Ron and Shego continued to race out from a column and punch or throw fireballs at Jason whenever it looked like he was getting too close to Kim.

Finally Kim cleared the forest of columns and entered a stretch of empty space before the back wall of the Containment and Research level. Along the back wall were several large black semi round containers. The containers were almost large enough to put an African elephant into them without overly crowding the animals. One of the containers had its swing door open.

Kim ran to that one and laid the machete in front of it but not so close as to make Jason suspicious she hoped. She then turned and ran as fast as she could in a flanking maneuver to get out of sight back in the columns before Jason came out.

Jason coming out of the maze could see his machete on the floor but couldn't see the red headed annoyance that had dared to touch his beloved machete. Fearlessly he marched across the empty space towards the machete.

Kim quickly found Ron and Shego coming up behind Jason and joined them.

"Okay we got him here. Now what?" She asked.

"Simple Princess. I'll hit him high. Ron will hit him low and you take the middle, with the combined impact of all three of us that has got to be enough to knock him into the cryo freezer." Shego told her.

Kim nodded her head and kissed them both fiercely. "For luck. We are going to need it." She explained.

Jason reaching his machete started to bend over to pick it up but paused. Turning his head first right and then left he suspiciously looked around. His mask turned to face the cryo freezer opened door and he seemed to concentrate on the space behind the opened door but after a moment he returned picking up his weapon.

"NOW!" Kim shouted as her, Ron and Shego raced out of the columns to launch their attack.

Jason picked up his machete and with eerie calm turned to face the trio rushing him. Raising his machete he prepared to hack them into bloody pieces as they reached him. Suddenly Jason's machete wielding arm was stopped and turning his masked head Jason saw a man with a metal hand holding his arm.

Ash had been hidden behind the open cryo freezer door had stepped out and was doing his part as the final distraction for Jason.

Jason jerked his arm farther backwards knocking Ash away from him like a pesky fly but by that time Ron, Shego and Kim had reached him.

Ron nearing the last few feet had bent over slightly. Shego springing forward used her hands on Ron's shoulders and leapt high in the air. Kim racing past Ron's form threw herself at Jason's chest while Ron continued his low run and threw himself at Jason's legs.

Like a well oiled machine all three heroes hit Jason at precisely the same time, the impact knocking Jason off of his feet to stumble backwards into the cryo freezer.

As soon as Jason's body cleared the entrance way into the freezer, Dr. Director was slamming the activation button on the side of the machine. She had also been hidden behind the open door with Ash.

The door swiftly swung shut trapping Jason inside as absolute zero gases were pumped into the chamber.

"YEAH!" Ash cheered as the door to the chamber closed and locked. Reaching over he swung Dr. Director into his embrace and kissed her in celebration.

Ron and Kim climbed to their feet from where they had landed after impacting with Jason and hugged each other in success.

Shego, being Shego raced over to the observation port hole in the cryo freezer's door and peered in at Jason to taunt him.

"Beaten by a ex-villainess, a cheerleader and a guy with a naked mole rat in his pocket! Got to suck to be you!" She taunted.

Dr. Director blushing bright red at Ash's kiss happened to glance over at Ron and Kim and once again managed to catch Ron's body suddenly flashing into blue fire. Once more she witnessed as Ron was suddenly not where he had been by Kim's side but was now over at the entrance to the cryogenic freezer with Shego. Still glowing blue fire Ron grabbed Shego around the waist and flung himself backwards.

Not a moment too soon as Jason's machete blade plunged through the door of the cryo unit. If Ron had been a touch slower Shego would have been impaled in her chest by the blade. As it was the tip of the blade missed hitting Shego's chest by mere centimeters.

Having missed, Jason pulled the blade back and raised it to make a strike at the observation port hole. The super freezing gases however finally took effect and Jason with his arm raised back to slash froze in place.

The hole in the freezer door began to leak the gases into the room.

A female computerized voice in the cryogenic freezer announced.

"Containment breach. Cryogenics failure in 20 seconds."

"Oh hell no!" Ash yelled as he raced over and tried to stop the leak using his metallic hand to cover the gash.

The freezing gas caused the metal hand to freeze to the door instantly but the hand didn't cover the hole completely. Gases continued to escape by leaking out past the metallic fingers.

Ron rolled to his feet from the floor where he was holding Shego.

"Um sorry about this dude but I have to." He told Ash and then slashing downwards with his hand he hit Ash's hand just behind the wrist. The metal hand already brought down to near zero by the gases shattered at the wrist leaving the hand still frozen to the door.

"Shego! Plasma fire!" Ron yelled as he pulled Ash away from the door.

Shego without questioning Ron fired up her plasma fire and began throwing a constant stream of plasma at the hand frozen to the door.

The plasma would melt the hand slightly but the gases would almost instantly freeze it again. It took four tries but finally enough of the hand had melted and refroze to form a crude patch over the hole in the door.

Dr. Director cautiously made her way back to the side of the large freezer and checked the gauges.

"Cryogenic suspension at 95. There are no signs of movement from Jason and all indicators show zero life readings. Jason is in stasis." She said with relief.

Ron walked back over to where Shego was standing numbed by the realization that she once again owed her life to Ron. She silently sank to the floor in exhaustion. With a groan Ron sank down beside her.

Kim walked over and lowered herself to the floor beside them. Together the three leaned against each other's backs.

"So these are the kind of missions I can expect if I turn back to the hero business?" Shego asked after a moment. She could feel vibrations from Ron as he silently chuckled to himself.

"I hope not. Too many more missions like this and I think I might reconsider the hero business myself and join you as a villain." He finally said.

"Ah ha!" Kim shouted in victory.

Ron and Shego with a puzzled look glanced over their shoulders at her.

"You admitted you're a hero." She told Ron smugly. "Not a sidekick but a true partner in the hero business with me! Er, with us!" She added looking over at Shego.

"I still haven't said yes to being a hero again Kimmie." Shego reminded her. "Perhaps we should consider Ron's idea and all become villains together? We could have fun." Shego said with a grin showing she was joking.

Kim turned her head to study Shego's profile. "How about not? Instead why don't we just get out of here and go get something to eat and then back to my house for some rest?"

Shego nodded her head. "And relaxation." She added with a smirk.

Dr. Director was examining Ash's arm. "Global Justice will replace your hand of course. We can make a much better prosthetic than the one you had. We'll put touch receptors in it so you will be able to feel with it and even micro heaters in it so the hand will be body temperature just like the rest of your body. No one will even know the hand is artificial unless you want to tell them that."

"Can you make the fingers so they can vibrate?" He asked with a slight smirk.

Dr. Director frowned. "Why would you want your fingers to be able to vibrate?" She asked as she looked up from her examination of Ash's handless arm.

"How else can I top our next date after this one?" Ash replied, his smirk growing larger.

Once again to Dr. Director's chagrin she blushed deeply and almost giggled like a school girl.

"Come on baby. Gimmie some sugar." Ash said sweeping her into his arms and kissing her passionately.

Author's note  
One more chapter to go. Maybe two, depending on my muse.


	14. Chapter 14

Trio  
Chapter 14  
Conclusion.

Shego sat watching with some amusement as Ron consumed his third Naco, grande sized of course. The first one Ron basically inhaled it with hardly any chewing at all.

Shego didn't mind. She and Kim had eaten almost as fast. Close to 24 hours without food will tend to make anyone's table manners be a little sloppy.

Ron's second Naco he ate almost as fast but stopping every few bites as if savoring the flavor.

Now the third one he was eating with a knife and a fork very precisely and with perfect table manners. From the looks of amazement on Kim and Rufus's faces Shego figured this was a rare occurrence indeed.

Shego chalked it up to a desire on Ron's part not to gross out Kim since she had moved up from best friend status (basically you can get away with anything) to girlfriend status (Try to be at your best manners at all times).

"_Or maybe he is doing this because he doesn't want you to be embarrassed or ashamed of him?" _A tiny voice in the back of Shego's head suggested.

"_Hell I wouldn't care if he pulled all his clothes off and dived head first into it like that naked mole rat did earlier with the one I bought it" _Shego thought back to the tiny voice.

The tiny voice conjured a mental picture of a naked Ron diving into a vat of food while Kim and Shego held up signs with 9.4 and 9.7 on them.

Shego couldn't help a grin to appear on her face at the mental image.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Ron asked her. Shego had placed herself right beside him as soon as they had ordered their food and had been staring at him the whole time.

The aftermath of the whole Global Justice thing had been swift and frankly a little unnerving and odd. With Jason on ice, both figuratively and literally, Dr. Director had called on the Global Justice knockoff of Wade's Kimmunicator and had called off the lockdown. With minutes agents flooded the Containment and Research area they had been in and began cleaning up.

Dr. Director had hustled them out of the G.J. headquarters telling them she would talk to them later. After being stuffed in one of those blasted travel tubes they had been shot out to appear right next to the local Bueno Nacho restaurant.

This brought Ron's musings right back to where he was at now, Shego staring at him and occasionally grinning and Kim sitting across the table picking at her food and looking moody.

Figuring he wasn't going to get a straight answer out of Shego, Ron looked over at Kim.

"Kim what's wrong? You've been very quiet ever since you went to talk to Dr. Director before we left G.J."

Kim picked at her second taco salad and at first Ron figured she wasn't going to answer him but finally she spoke.

"I overheard Dr. Racle and Dr. Director talking. Dr. Director was telling Dr. Racle that he was right once again that as a team you, me and Shego were unbeatable and Dr. Director added she was glad to have had such a definitive testing of our abilities."

This caught Shego's attention. "And you are wondering if Dr. Director deliberately held off calling in reinforcements to stop Jason so we would have to do it?"

Kim winced. "I can't help but think of those poor people Jason killed. I don't want to believe that Dr. Director could so callously sacrifice her own people to just test us."

Shego reached over and touched Kim's hand on the table top. "Look at it this way Princess. If she had brought her people back into the complex while Jason was running amuck, what would they have done? They would have tried to use conventional weapons and martial arts to try and stop him. And what would have happened then?" Shego paused for a moment to let it sink in and then added. "Jason would have slaughtered them. I don't like the idea of us being tested like guinea pigs either but there was less loss of life the way it worked out than if she had called in the cavalry."

Shego glanced back at Ron. "In either case its best to leave memories like those in the past. We have a future to look forward to."

Shego then took her hand off of Kim's and touched Ron's shoulder. "Want another Naco?"

Ron practically shivered at her touch even as innocent as it was. "Nope. I'm finally full." He replied.

"Well rested now too?" Asked Shego leaning a little closer to him.

"Um, yeah. Why?" Ron asked getting more nervous by the moment.

"Because now that you have eaten and are semi-rested, its time for the 'relaxation' part of the night." Shego practically purred.

Ron scooted away from Shego in the booth till he found himself pressed against the window. Ron having no where else to run to looked deeply into her eyes.

"_Uh oh. There is that smoldering look again."_ He thought nervously. _"That must be what it feels like to be a Naco when me and Rufus look at it."_ Ron thought as he noted the almost hungry predator look Shego was giving him.

Glancing over at Kim, Ron thought. _"Help Kim! Sidekick in trouble over here!"_ To his near panic he saw that Kim had lost her gloomy introspective look and had her head propped up on her hands and was staring at him almost the exact same way Shego was. It was eerily the same look Kim had given him while under the moodulators that one mission. Even now that he wanted the same thing and knew Kim wasn't under anyone's control, the look was still freaking him out a little.

"Ron?" Shego asked drawing his attention back to her. "You look like you are about to jump out of your skin and make a run for it. You haven't changed your mind have you? You still want me and Kim right?" Shego asked and Ron could detect a note of insecurity in her voice.

Ron turned to stare out the window at the darkened parking lot of Bueno Nacho for a moment. He could feel without even looking that Kim was leaning across the table towards him waiting to hear his answer.

"It's not that." Ron said with a sigh. "It's just…"

"What?" Shego asked.

"Every guy has this deep dark secret fear in their life. That the first time he is intimate with a woman he loves that he will end up disappointing her." Ron said to the window, fearing that if he looked at either Kim or Shego he would break down. "Imagine how bad it is for me when I have not one but two women I love and fear disappointing." He added quietly.

Hearing a sharp gasp Ron turned to look at Shego and was shocked to see the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Shego! I didn't mean to make you cry! Please tell me what I said wrong and I will unsay it!" He stammered.

"Shut up you big goofball." Shego whispered. "I'm not crying..." Shego said reaching up and wiping at her eyes. "Well they aren't tears of sadness anyway. Say it again Ron, Please?"

Ron swiftly went over what Shego had said and what he had said mere moments ago. Finally his eyes widen with realization.

Turning to face her completely in the booth, Ron reached out with a hand and gently caressed her cheek with the tips of his fingers. "I love you Shego. I love you as much as I love Kim and I never thought there would ever be another I felt that way about. Kim is the right half of my soul and you are the left half."

Shego tried to joke to cover up how emotional she was getting. "It's obvious that math isn't your best subject Ron. If I'm half of your soul and Kim is the other half that would mean…"

"That without either one of you in my life, I am incomplete and if you were both to leave me I would be soulless." Ron finished for her.

Shego's eyes grew large and she looked over at Kim. "Damn, he's good." She said.

Kim nodded her head. "Um, let's get out of here and head back to my house?" She replied, her voice a little uneven with suppressed desire and lust.

"What about your parents?" Ron asked.

"They are supposed to be back tomorrow. Late tomorrow. They took the dweebs to that rocket camp for super geniuses. My father took mom and made an impromptu second honeymoon while the twins are at the camp. Tomorrow morning the rocket dweebs are going to give their final demonstrations of what they learned and then they'll drive back. They can't possibly be back here until sometime after 3 in the afternoon tomorrow."

Shego glanced over at Kim. "Then I better get you two home. As it is I will only have time to teach you about the half the things I plan to and that is only if we take very short breaks for sleeping to keep our strengths up." Shego said with a smirk.

Now it was Kim's turn to be nervous.

They left arm in arm in arm, Kim to the one side, with Shego in the middle and Ron on the other side. It was a perfect night. Nothing could possibly ruin it.

"Now Ron, Kimmie, I don't want to take control of this relationship completely. I want you both to feel free to suggest or tell me what you want me to do."

Kim blushed fiercely, while Ron seemed to be thinking it over.

"There is just one thing I want you do to Shego…" He said.

"What?" Shego asked eagerly.

"Come Shego!"

Shego frowned in confusion. "Well I doubt that is going to be much of a problem and I was planning on doing that a lot…" Shego stopped as she realized that last part didn't sound like Ron's voice and had come from behind them. Thinking about it she realized exactly who it sounded like.

"Oh…" She started to say.

"Snap." Both Kim and Ron finished as all three turned together to look behind them.

Sitting in a hover car above them was Dr. Drakken.

"Come Shego!" He demanded again.

"What are you doing here?" Shego asked starting to get annoyed.

"I've come to rescue you of course!"

"Do I look like I need to be rescued?" Shego demanded.

"Of course. Kim Possible and her buffoon sidekick have been holding you captive. I have searched this entire town all day long and now I've found you, I will rescue you from their clutches."

"Holding me captive? At a Bueno Nacho! And exactly how would they hold me captive when I have my hands free and my powers!" Shego shouted, letting her hands glow green as Ron and Kim stepped slightly away from her to show they weren't restraining her in any way.

Drakken blinked a few times. "Then this is some evil plot of yours? To capture Kim and the buffoon?"

Shego shot glances at Kim and Ron to see if they were now eyeing her suspiciously but to her relief they just rolled their eyes at Dr. Drakken.

"No, no evil schemes, no plots, no grand tricks." Shego shouted back. "I've quit the villain business Dr. D. I'm out."

"You quit? Since when?"

"Sorry I was going to send you a memo on it but something came up. What was it again? Oh yeah. YOU TRIED TO LEAVE ME TO DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH!" Shego yelled.

A Bueno Nacho worker came out the front door of the restaurant and stood looking up at the hover car containing Dr. Drakken.

"Here's your order sir! Two double Nacos grande sized and a giant cherry freezy"

"You weren't looking for me! You were ordering food through the drive through and just saw me in the parking lot!" Shego yelled.

"And what if I was? What are you planning on doing now Shego? Turn to be a good guy?" Drakken said with a laugh. "Who would trust an out of control guard dog like you? A smart mouthed, green skinned freak with anger management issues?" Drakken sneered as he lowered a hook and captured the takeout food bag and pulled it up to him.

Ron and Kim looked over at Shego expecting her to go into a rage and smash Drakken but to their surprise she was standing as if frozen. The green plasma playing about her hands but other than that she looked like a statue.

"Take my word for it Shego; you'll come crawling back to me within a week's time. Crawling back like a lost dog." Drakken said as he opened the bag and stuck his nose into it trying to see if they got his order right.

A sudden ball of energy impacted the side of the hover car nearly knocking Drakken out of it. Drakken with a yelp pulled his head out of the Bueno Nacho bag and accidentally dropped it over the side as he pulled on the controls of the hover car to dodge another energy ball. Only the energy ball wasn't one of Shego's glowing green plasma fireballs but a softly glowing blue energy sphere.

To Drakken's shock the blasts were coming from the buffoon. The buffoon who appeared to be on fire with a blue flames. Ron pointed at the hover car and another blue energy sphere shot from his hand hitting the hover car causing it to spin like a top.

"How dare you imply that Shego is some kind of dog! And you called her a green skinned freak! This coming from a man who looks like he is a giant mutant Smurf! You got 30 seconds Doc to get out of here or when I'm done with you, you'll fit in a Bueno Nacho bag!"

Drakken jerked on the controls to the hover car and it started to move off. Standing up he glared back at Ron and Kim.

"You think you are all that Buffoon but…." He had to duck as another blue energy ball sailed past his head and he settled for crouching low and pushing the hover car for maximum speed away from the Bueno Nacho parking lot.

Ron and Kim turned to look back at Shego. She was still standing rigid where she had been. The only difference they noted was her hands finally stopped glowing with green plasma. As Ron moved to her side to touch her shoulder he felt she was shaking.

"_Uh oh!"_ He thought to himself. _"She has entered a state of anger so deep she can't hardly move and she didn't blow up that idiot Drakken so that means she might blow up at any moment at all for the slightest thing."_

Shego finally turned and started walking away. Ron was pleased at least to see that she was heading towards Kim's house.

As they reached Kim's house door, Kim raced ahead to open the door. The way Shego was walking without looking to either side Kim was afraid she would just rip the door off the hinges when she reached it.

Shego walked into the house and through it to the kitchen and then just sat down at the table.

"Um Kim? Do you think Shego is going to be all right?" Ron asked.

"I think I better handle this Ron. Shego is so mad right now at Drakken she may take it out on any member of his sex at the moment. Why don't you just go up to the guest room and lie down? I'll see if I can get her to calm down."

Ron sighed and then nodded his head.

Kim walked into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator pulled out two bottles of water. Sitting one down in front of Shego she took the other one and took a long drink. Shego stared at the bottle of water for a moment before opening it and taking a drink herself.

"I know you are angry right now Shego…" Kim started.

"I'm not angry." Shego replied in a dull voice.

"You're not?" Kim asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. Damnit. I'm just really really hurt." Shego said and then looked up at Kim. Kim could see tears in the corners of Shego's eyes. "There was never anything romantic or any crap like that between me and Dr. D., well outside of that one moodulator incident but I thought we were at least semi-friends! And then to hear tonight that he thought of me as some kind of semi-rabid dog that he kept around? All the stupid lairs we've been through together? The break-ins? All the world domineering plans? Through out all of that all he ever thought of me as, was just a slightly more useful tool than a synthodrone? Is that all I am? Someone not even worthy enough to be called a friend but just dumb rabid muscle?"

Kim sat down next to Shego and placed her arm around her. "Come on Shego, you know that is not true. We're talking about Drakken here. You know, a moron? Didn't you once tell me that he got lost in his own lair? And you are going to let that idiot's opinion bother you?"

"Um Princess, not so much with the helping since I continued to work for him for such a long time, I mean if he is an idiot what did that make me for staying with him so long?"

"It makes you loyal and more worthy of friendship and love than Dr. Drakken will ever be capable of." Kim said and then surprised herself by lightly kissing Shego on the cheek.

Ron went upstairs to the guest room and with another sigh started to get undressed. Moonlight was flooding in through the windows so he didn't bother to turn the light on. Sitting Rufus down on the dresser he slowly and with a few grimaces pulled of the borrowed suit jacket, shirt and pants. He glanced over at the pajamas he wore the night before but they were so constricting he decided, why bother?

In the pale moonlight bruises could be seen across his shoulders and lower back. With his Mystical Monkey powers Ron knew that they would probably be healed by morning but that didn't stop the injuries he got while fighting with Jason to feel any better at the moment. His muscles were tired and achy.

Sitting in the middle of the bed he faced the windows and took several deep breaths.

It was hard to believe that with all he had been through; it had just been one day long. From waking up in the morning with Shego and Kim clutching him to then fighting possessed Global Justice agents to almost losing Shego? And then to having to fight a hockey mask wearing corpse?

And to end the day with Shego and Kim basically promising to ravish him all night long and then have Dr. Drakken show up and piss Shego off so much that she might not even want to touch a man for weeks?

It was all pretty much too much.

Ron was tired, he was sore and he was…

Incredibly horny.

With another sigh Ron closed his eyes and tried to meditate to calm himself down.

As Ron shut his eyes, he suddenly found himself sitting on a mountaintop facing a very human looking monkey.

The monkey had a long white beard that denoted great age but also appeared to be extremely fit and youthful at the same time.

As little as a few months ago the sight of a monkey calmly sitting across from him would have freaked Ron out major league but after the day he had just had?

All the vision Ron did was just nod at the monkey.

"Hey monkey dude. What's up?"

The monkey nodded back at him. "It is good to see that you have started to master your fear of monkeys Ron." The monkey answered him back in a deep tone of voice.

"Yeah well after facing dead bodies that move and try to take your head off? Monkeys aren't so scary any more." Ron replied. "So what are you?"

"I am the personification of the Mystical Monkey power that you carry inside of you. You have reached a level where I can at last appear to train and teach you knowledge that you may use. I can tell you are upset and your mind and body are not in harmony."

Ron nodded his head. "Well yeah you could say that. What shall I call you? Just saying monkey all the time seems somehow disrespectful."

"You may call me M.M. if you wish." The monkey replied.

"Mickey Mouse?"

The monkey's eyebrow twitched. "Mystical Monkey."

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry. Been a really long day. I should just pass out. I should be dead tired but I feel kind of wired and tense."

"You yearn for the touch of your mates." The monkey said wisely.

"Mates? Oh you mean Kim and Shego?" Ron replied after thinking for a moment. "Well yeah but I worry about Shego. She is so angry all the time. I want to wipe all that away and bring her the peace and happiness she deserves and Kim? I am so afraid that I will do something wrong and end up ruining what we already have."

The monkey nodded his head. "You care and love both of your mates very much. It speaks well of you Ron."

The monkey looked around as if to see if anyone was eavesdropping on them even though this was all going on inside Ron's meditating mind. "You know Mystical Monkey teachings are not only all about fighting. The Monkey Masters also developed techniques of other more peaceful uses. Uses more situated for the bedroom."

Ron thought about that for a moment. "Oh you mean… Really?" He asked intrigued.

The ancient monkey nodded his head. "But I sense that Shego wants to be the one to teach you and Kim some things. If I were to impart the full wisdom of Monkey sex to you now she maybe disappointed that she wasn't the one to impart experience to you two. As it is in all life, there will be time for that knowledge at a later date."

"Aww man! You give this great buildup, hinting at secrets that can drive Shego and Kim wild and then tell me you won't teach me anything?" Ron whined.

The monkey looked at him and grinned. "I can teach you how to increase your endurance. I'm sure your mates would appreciate that very highly."

"Boo-yah." Ron replied with a grin of his own.

Down in the kitchen Shego was starting to respond to Kim's light kissing and hugging. Turning in her seat Shego brought her arms around Kim's waist and pulled her closer. Both women began to get more excited as their touches and caresses began to wander under clothing and their kisses became more and more heated.

Finally Kim pulled back.

"You know we are missing someone. Someone who really could use a good seducing right now." Kim said with a smile.

A smile Shego returned. "And I know just how to go about it Princess." She told her.

Shego tiptoed into the guest room. After the experience with Ron at Global Justice she figured he would notice her immediately but he had his back to the door and seemed to be deep in meditation when she entered.

Carefully she put candles on the dresser being careful not to wake Rufus who was sleeping there.

Using just enough of her plasma powers to ignite the wicks of the candles she lit them. Moving stealthily she approached the bed with Ron still giving no indications he knew she was there.

Ron suddenly felt warm soft hands caressing the tight muscles in his back and started to relax into the touches. With his mind no longer occupied with M.M.'s instructions he was able to sense Shego's warm green glow from behind him and he knew he was in safe hands.

The hands wandered across his shoulders and then started down the front of his chest as Shego caressed him from behind.

Ron's eyes flew open the moment he felt the press of naked soft flesh against his back and he realized that Shego was nude.

He started to turn but for the moment Shego held him still.

Shego began to nibble and lightly lick his neck and ears.

"Ohh Sheeegoo." Ron breathed out.

"I love hearing you say my name." Shego whispered. "I'm going to love hearing you moan it even louder later."

Finally Shego allowed Ron to turn around in the bed to face her.

Ron drank in the sight of Shego's beautiful lightly tinted green skin and let his hands wander across her shoulders, her back and finally across to her chest.

Shego moaned a few times before capturing his hands to stop the sweet torment Ron was putting her through and then she deftly moved back behind him again.

"Awwww." Ron whined having his hands and eyes once again deprived of Shego's lovely form.

"Shhh." Shego whispered to him. "The party is just beginning and the best part is coming."

Ron now facing the door to the guest room watched as it slowly opened. Revealed in the candlelight was Kim but instead of the clothes she had been wearing she was now wearing her cheerleader outfit.

She placed a cassette player on the floor near the door and turned it on. Instead of the normal cheerleader music she usually worked out to while wearing her outfit, a very soft slow music began to play.

Kim began to dance and Ron realized it was her cheerleader routine but just slowed down from the hectic beat of the normal routine down to a slow sensuous pace. Finally Kim did a slow hand stand and came down into the splits all the while removing her blouse. She tossed the blouse to the side and rose to her feet.

Slowly she slipped out of the skirt as the music playing stopped and she began to slowly stalk towards the bed.

The entire time Kim gave her 'cheerleader' performance, Shego continued to massage and lick Ron's back and neck.

As Kim reached the bed she crawled up on it and across it towards Ron. Ron couldn't help but think of the image of a large jungle cat about to pounce on its prey, a prey more than willing to be ravished and devoured by the fiery haired predator.

As Kim reached him Ron asked. "Kim?"

Kim launched herself the last few inches and claimed Ron's mouth with her own.

As Kim claimed Ron's mouth, Shego moved out from behind Ron and gently lowered him down till he was lying prone on the bed. As Kim moved slightly to the side, all the while refusing to give up Ron's mouth with her own, Shego began to lightly kiss and nip down Ron's chest.

Even though Ron was in sheer heaven exploring Kim's mouth with his tongue, his eyes grew wide as he realized where Shego's exploring would eventually lead her to. He moaned loudly into Kim's mouth as Shego reached her destination point and began to lavish it with great attention.

Over at the dresser Rufus woke up from the noises and standing up he blearily looked over at the bed. Cocking his head to one side and then the other he tried to make sense of the tangle of limbs and body parts he was seeing.

Finally his eyes grew large and he let out an 'eep' before diving back under the handkerchief he was using as a blanket and covered up his head.

Mrs. Possible sighed as the car pulled up into the driveway of her home. Her husband who had been doing all the driving was sitting stony faced. Her twin boys in the back seat for once were quiet and subdued.

Driving all night long to get back home with a very angry husband wasn't an experience she wanted to have again any time soon.

"I'll go upstairs and check on Kim and see if she has gone to school yet and then fix us something to eat." She offered.

Her husband nodded his head and then looked at the twins in the rearview mirror. "And after that I expect you boys to be in bed and get some sleep. We'll discuss your punishment later."

"Yes sir." The boys said at the exact same time.

As they got out of the car the twins started to quietly argue among themselves.

"I told you that you had the escape velocity vectors all wrong."

"I did not! You miscalculated the fuel ratio vs. the weight calculations."

As her husband and the twins made their way to the kitchen, Mrs. Possible climbed the stairs towards Kim's room. As she reached the second floor however she noticed the door to the guest room was open slightly and walked over to it.

As she stepped into the room and her eyes grew wide she quietly shut the door behind her.

Lying in the bed was her daughter Kim and there was obviously someone under the covers in the bed with her.

"Kimberly Ann Possible wake up. You have some explaining to do." Mrs. Possible said but in a low voice. She didn't want her husband coming up and exploding before she found out what was going on.

Kim sleepily opened her eyes. "Just five more minutes Mom." She mumbled.

Suddenly her eyes flew wide open and she sat up in bed. "Mom!"

The covers pooled around Kim's waist exposing to her mother that her daughter was indeed in the bed completely naked.

Even though Mrs. Possible was shocked, she secretly hoped that the other body in the bed belonged to Ron Stoppable. If her daughter had finally gone and given up her virginity to a boy she hoped it had been Ron. Ron grew up with the family and Mrs. Possible knew that him and Kim were meant to be and that her daughter would be hard pressed to find a more loyal and caring boy than Ron but she knew better than say anything like that to Kim.

Kim realizing she was flashing her own mother with her breasts grabbed the blanket and pulled it up tightly to her chin. This action caused the blanket to pull away from the person on the other side of the bed exposing the green tinted flesh of a woman's legs and thighs to be seen.

"Princess. You are hogging the blankets again. We talked about this last night. You keep wanting to hog the blankets and all the best parts to yourself." Shego's sleepy voice called out.

Shego pulled out from under the covers and took one look at a stunned Mrs. Stoppable at the bedroom door and a white faced Kim. "Well this is awkward." She finally said. Nudging something under the covers near her she added. "Wake up. You might as well join in this moment of intense awkwardness too."

Ron's head popped out from under the covers between Shego and Kim and he mumbled. "Ladies, ladies, the Ron man is willing but come on! We've been at it all night long. I need SOME rest."

Ron blinked a few times and then looked over at Mrs. Possible at the door. "Oh hi Mrs. Dr. P."

"Hello Ronald." Mrs. Possible replied evenly.

Ron's eyes grew wide and slowly he slid back under the covers until he was out of sight.

Shego looked across at Kim. "Our hero." She said dryly.

"Um I can explain everything Mom." Kim began.

"Oh good. I'm glad someone can." Ron's voice called out from under the covers.

Mrs. Possible held up a hand. "Right now your father is downstairs. He may come up to see what is taking me so long and while I trust your judgment and I'm very open minded; you know your father isn't Kimmie so here is what we are going to do. I want you and Shego there to get dressed and get upstairs to your room. I want Ron whom I am assuming isn't wearing anything either to get dressed and then all three of you are coming downstairs to the kitchen and explain what has been going on."

Kim's face turned pure white.

Mrs. Possible shook her head. "I don't mean this this, I mean what kind of mission lead up to this. I'm assuming it was some kind of mission anyway."

Kim visibly relaxed a little.

"You can explain this this to me tomorrow after your father and the twins have gone to work and school. I don't like keeping secrets from my husband but I think something like this is going to take a great deal of easing into before we can tell him." To herself Mrs. Possible added. "If we can ever tell him about this."

Kim nodded her head and started to get out of the bed clutching the blanket to her chest.

Ron's hands appeared from under the section of blanket he was at and clutched the blanket with a death grip.

"Ron I need to get dressed and I need the blanket to get to my clothes." Kim told him.

"Kim." Ron's voice sounded more than slightly strained. "Your mom has seen you naked before and she is a doctor. Which of us do you really want her to see au natural? You or me?"

Kim thought for a moment and then moving like lightning she did a flip and was in back in her cheerleader clothes in seconds.

"Wow. She got into her clothes even faster than she got out of them last night." Shego replied with a tiny smirk.

Shego ignored the glance she got from Kim and slowly she stood up and stretched before casually heading over near to the door where she had slid out of her clothes the night before.

Mrs Possible wasn't into women but she had to admit that Shego was certainly a healthy young woman and if her daughter was going to swing that way she could do worse than Shego.

Shego walked back towards the bed where Ron was still hiding under the covers.

"Come on Lover." She told him. "If you hurry you can fix them breakfast. Your cooking can help distract them from asking too many questions."

Ron relaxed his grip on the covers and peeked out at her. "You think so?"

"Yep." Shego said and then grabbing the blanket she hauled it off him and the bed with one swift pull. "So get dressed!"

Mrs. Possible standing in the doorway blinked several times.

"_Ron sure has grown since the last time I saw him jump into a pool when he was 12 with Kimmie and lost his swim trunks. I can't believe I am almost jealous of my daughter. I can't wait to hear this story how Ron ended up with both my Kimmie and Shego. Or should it be that Kim ended up with Shego and Ron?"_

Ron continued to lie on the bed exposed for several long seconds before; with a yelp he leaped over to where his clothes were and raced to get dressed. He glanced up at Mrs. Possible only once to see if she was still there and then couldn't meet her eyes.

"That was mean." Mrs. Possible said to Shego as she walked by.

"Just trying to help Ron and Kim get over their inhibitions." Shego replied with a shrug as she strolled out the door.

Kim told the story of The Gentlemen, The Cenobites, Deadites and finally Jason while Shego occasionally added bits of info while Ron cooked breakfast for her family.

Her father had his usual paper held up in front of his face while she related the story every now and then making the comment about when he was a kid they didn't have to worry about creatures from other dimensions showing up to raise havoc.

The twins were staring intently at Shego.

"So those silent creatures were going to carve you open…" One said.

"And take your heart out?" The other one finished.

"uh huh." Shego replied without looking at them.

"What were they going to do with it?" One of them asked her. She couldn't tell one from the other.

"Beats me. Maybe they were going to have lunch?" Shego replied casually.

"Highly unlikely." One of them said.

"Yeah the heart would be tough to chew and if they were going to eat one surely they would pick someone young and fresh and not as old and as dried out as you are." The other one finished.

Shego narrowed her eyes at them.

"Jim! Tim! Be polite to your sister's guest." Mrs. Possible corrected them.

One of the twins looked over at their sister. "So Kim, why is Ron dressed in some of dad's old clothing? What happened to his clothing?" He asked.

Kim started to blush and noticed her father had lowered the paper to look over it at her.

"I explained that after dealing with those creatures I thought it best we destroy our clothing because of the germs we might have been contaminated with." Kim explained again. "I had to get Ron something to wear so I got some of daddy's old things."

Mrs. Possible nodded her head. "Perfectly reasonable precaution."

The twin Jim looked over at his twin Tim. "She means she got cooties from cuddling with Ron."

"It's a good thing she burned the clothing then or we could have been facing a major outbreak of cooties and have to fumigate the house." Tim agreed.

"I wasn't cuddling with Ron!" Kim angry shot back.

Shego started to open her mouth to say something but was stopped as Ron quickly sat a plate down in front of her.

She settled for giving a not so secret smirk at Ron and began eating breakfast.

"So you never did tell me mom, why are you and dad back so early? I thought you wouldn't be home till this afternoon?" Kim asked.

Mrs. Possible gave her daughter a smirk that Shego would have been proud of; as if to say it is obvious you didn't expect us back. Kim blushed heavily again but fortunately the twins were too busy eating the breakfast Ron had made for them and her father was back behind his paper again.

It was her father that answered her though. "Jim and Tim decided that their final project in Rocket Camp wasn't impressive enough."

"We were supposed to launch this tiny rocket." Jim complained.

"Hardly an indication of our superior skills." Tim added.

"So we decided to up the project a little." Jim finished.

Ron sitting down at the table said. "Okay I know I'm going to regret asking this but what did you decide to try and launch instead?"

The twins looked at each other and then back at Ron. "Our cabin." They both said at the same time.

"Okay I know I'm not part of this family unit but I have to ask." Shego said. "You tried to launch the cabin you were staying in?"

The twins nodded their heads at her. "Yeah it would have been great too. We were going to put the cabin into orbit."

"But you didn't did you?" Mr. Possible asked lowering his paper to look at them.

"No sir." The twins replied downcast.

"The cabin reached a height of 20,000 feet and then crashed straight back into the camp. Fortunately it being a Space Camp they tracked the cabin and knew it was going to crash soon enough they were able to evacuate everyone from the camp. The damage however was so extreme I was called late at night to pick up my boys and leave the county and promise to never bring them back ever again." Mr. Possible said with a stern look at the twins.

"But what I don't understand is, if the projects were to be launched the following morning, why did you launch the cabin at night?" Ron asked.

Shego smirking answered for them. "I bet I know. You didn't have enough rocket fuel assigned to your project to launch anything nearly as large as your cabin so you went around that night and 'borrowed' the other rocket geeks' fuel didn't you?" What happened? You store the fuel under the cabin and something went wrong and the cabin launched before you were ready for it?"

The twins looked at each other in panic. Shego had figured out what their dad had missed so far. That they had stole the fuel from other campers' projects to try their project.

"Oh wow. Look we're finished with our breakfast and like…"

"Dad said earlier, we need to get some sleep!"

The twins said as they raced out of the room and up the stairs.

Mrs. Possible looked over at Shego. "How did you know they stole the fuel they used?"

"Dr. D. made the same mistake once himself, blew the lair sky high before Kim could even find us and do it herself." Shego replied with a smile that faded to a sad look that Mrs. Possible didn't quite understand.

Ron reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's just a good thing we got you away from him before Dr. D. had done something really stupid and got you killed."

Shego smiled and seeing that only Mrs. Possible was the only one watching them she took Ron's hand and kissed the palm of it.

Mrs. Possible glanced over at her daughter but if she expected to see Kim being jealous she was in for a surprise. Kim just nodded her head at what Ron had said and smiled when she saw Shego kissing his hand.

"So what are you young people going to do today since the school is closed for one more day?" Mr. Possible asked from behind his paper.

"Well I was thinking since we lost our clothing fighting things for Global Justice the least they could do is replace them." Shego said with a smile and reaching into her borrowed pants she pulled out a small gold card.

"Shego you promised not to abuse that credit card." Kim reminded her.

"I'm not going to abuse it. But fair is fair Kimmie! We saved the entire world twice two nights ago and yesterday Global Justice if not all of Middletown. I think a nice lunch and clothing spree isn't abusing the credit card."

So that is how Ron found himself being dragged into the one experience every male dreads, being dressed by your girlfriend and for him it was even worse than a normal guy has it. Since Ron now had in fact two girlfriends the torture was bound to go on longer than normal.

Monique watched as Shego and Kim played dress up with Ron being the human mannequin. Since school was closed for a few days Monique had gotten some extra hours at Club Banana to make a little extra cash.

Monique withstood it as longer as she could watching Kim pick some clothing and then Shego before they started dressing and commenting on Ron's clothes and in lower voices Ron's attributes. Finally she grabbed Kim by the arm and dragged her to the back of the store.

"Okay girl spill!" She ordered Kim as soon as they were out of sight.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked nervously.

"Oh don't you try to be playing that miss innocent act with me. I want to know what happened with you, Ron and Shego!"

"Really I don't know what you mean!" Kim said not looking Monique in the eye.

"Okay, let's take the first point. Shego the last I heard was your deadly enemy. You and Ron walk in here today with her as if you were all the best of friends." Monique said ticking the points off on her fingers.

"Second. Tara looked over at Ron when he came out wearing those leather pants Shego got him to try on. You gave Tara a look as if you were going to spring over there and scratch her eyes out. You scared that poor girl so much she practically ran out of the store and then Shego placed her hand on Ron's butt and basically cop'd a feel and told him the pants weren't tight enough in the butt. You didn't even blink but just agreed with her."

Kim blushed.

"Thirdly. You tried on that tight red low cut blouse and Shego said, and I quote. 'That blouse makes your perky breasts look even more adorable.' You blushed but didn't react in any other way and then Ron said, and I'm still in quote mode here. 'Nothing could make your breasts look any more adorable.' Girl I'm not sure what shocks me more, that you didn't freak out at Ron saying something like that or the fact that Ron said it in the first place!"

Monique sat Kim down on a box so she could stand over her and placed her hands on Kim's shoulders to make sure she didn't escape until Monique got some answers. "Now spill! Do you and Ron have something going on? Does Ron have something going on with Shego?"

Kim wouldn't meet Monique's eyes.

"Do you have something going on with Shego?" Monique asked in frustration and disbelief.

Kim blushed till she was the same color as her hair.

Monique's eyes grew wide. "Okay… Are all three of you got something going?"

Kim tried to get up to make a run for it.

Monique kept her firmly in place though. "Kim, talk to me. What is going on?"

"What you want details? You guessed it pretty much." Kim said quietly.

"Girl I don't just want details! I want diagrams and video tape if you got it! You , Shego and Ron? All at the same time or at different times?"

"Same time." Kim muttered.

"Get out! Really?" Monique practically squealed. Seeing how embarrassed Kim was getting Monique decided to let her off the hook, for now at least.

"Okay I only have two questions then I'll let you go."

Kim managed to look up at her. "What?"

Monique couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face. "Is Ron any good?" She asked.

Kim looked at her like a fish out of water with her mouth opening and closing in shock. Finally she nodded her head. "He's good. He's really good. He's really really good…"

"Okay baby girl I get it. Ron's fantastic. Second question. Is Shego any good?"

Kim with a dreamy smile nodded her head. "Yes. Shego is fantastic too."

"Which one is better?" Monique asked.

"You said two questions. That is three." Kim stated as she tried to leave.

"What you never watch politics? It's called a follow up question! It doesn't count. Come on Kim, who is better?"

Shego's voice called out from the door to the backroom. "I would say Ron is the best, but Kimmie once she gets past the goody goody stage is really a wild animal."

Kim and Monique spun around to look over and saw both Ron and Shego standing there.

"Don't you think Ron?" Shego asked wrapping her arm around his waist.

"All I know is Kim scratches more than you do, which frankly I'm grateful for. If you clawed me like Kim did last night I would probably need an ambulance."

"I didn't hear you complain last night." Shego replied.

"I tried to but my mouth was busy." Ron said.

Kim wondered how much a person could blush before they passed out. "Are you two trying to kill me with embarrassment? Monique doesn't want to hear about what we did."

"Uh huh! Monique sure does want to hear what you three were up to." Monique said with a wide grin.

"MONIQUE! I can't believe you are such a pervert!" Kim yelled.

"I'm the pervert? You did it. I just want to know how and how many times." Monique replied with a laugh.

Kim opened her mouth to say something but was saved when she heard her Kimmunicator go off. Shego was the one holding it because Kim had given it to her when she had tried on some clothing earlier.

"What's up Nerdling?" She asked Wade's image on the screen.

Wade blinked a few times. "Um, okay. Ron why is Shego still with you and Kim? I know she was trapped with you at the high school a few days ago but she's still with you?" He asked Ron seeing his face over Shego's shoulder.

"Get used to it. I'm here from now on." Shego told him.

Ron nodded his head for Wade to see. "Shego has decided to join us."

Wade looked at him through the Kimmunicator. "Can she be trusted?"

Kim took the Kimmunicator from Shego. "She can be trusted Wade." She assured him.

"You better believe it since her and Ron have had sex with her." Monique's voice called out.

"Monique!" Kim growled at her and then looked back at her Kimmunicator to see Wade blinking as if he had been hit upside the head with a baseball bat.

"Um, okay. I'm just going to make believe I didn't hear that last part for now." Wade finally said.

"Good plan." Kim told him. "So what's the sitch? Why did you call?"

Wade blinked a few more times before he snapped out of it. "You got a hit on your site Kim. Police in Springwood are requesting your help. There have been a series of brutal murders and the police are stumped."

"Simple murders?" Shego asked. "That is not really a job for Kimmie and Ron is it?"

"The murders are far from simple and all have been highly unusual. Teens being killed in locked rooms. Etc. In one case a teenage boy was killed in his bed. Police reports say it looks like his body was pulled down into the bed, his body chopped into little bits and then spewed out of the hole in his bed all over the ceiling."

"I think you should pass this time Kim" Ron stated. "Something tells me this is hundreds of miles of bad road."

"But Ron if we can save even one life and bring this killer into justice, we have to." Kim replied.

"Do the murders have anything in common beyond the strange way they were committed?" Shego asked Wade.

"Yeah, so far they have all happened on one street in that town. Elm Street."

"Set us up with a ride Wade. For three. We'll check it out."

"Bad road Kim, I'm telling you, bad road. I can sense that this is going to be nothing but a nightmare on this Elm Street." Ron warned her again as they left the store waving bye to Monique as they went.

The End?


End file.
